Vegeta's Prank
by KelseyMichelle
Summary: NEW ENDING!::Vegeta decides to take Bulma to Planet Xanger to teach her how to respect a Prince. But when he goes to scare her, it doesn't go as planned. Will Vegeta and Bulma escape? Or will they be there forever?
1. Bulma's Nightmare

**Vegeta's Prank **

**Chapter One: Bulma's Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own dragonballz. Nor do I own the characters. I just want to write a story, sheesh.**

**A/n: You know, I've started three stories here, but always come up with a new idea for another story. Do you other authors do the same? Kind of strange if you think about it. Oh well, hope you enjoy this small fiction on Bulma and Vegeta. I find it funny how most write fictions on these couples. I'm guessing Bulma and Vegeta have short tempers, so it makes the story more interesting. Anyway, enjoy this story.**

----------------

"No.. no! This can't be happening! Mom, please!" My mother and everyone I knew turned their backs on me. Why, that I don't know. "Mom.. Please.. Don't do this!" Of course, my mother resisted. I remember that dark pleased grin that ran across her lips. She enjoyed seeing me in pain. I knew it. But how could this be happening? And why?

"Oh honey, don't worry." My mother smiled excitedly as she finished tying me up in this cold water. Fog surrounded me. Thick, white fog hovered over the ice cold water that circled around me and my mother. Yamcha stepped out from behind my mother and smiled sweetly. His warm smile always soothed me. Even if I was on the line of death.

The haze grew darker, and my mother backed away and disappeared within the fog. I saw her head coming up for breaths for air, then she'd sink back under. Soon she looked like a small dot in the water, then was engulfed in the fog. Yamcha stood next to me and leaned his head in, towards my face. I felt his hot air pat against my lips. "Bulma.. Everything isn't as bad as it seems. I promise."

He's going to untie me.

I'm going to be okay, I know it.

His lips gently pressed against mine. His right hand slid down his jean pocket and disappeared into the murky water. His smile reassured me. But his grin grew wider. Yamcha's dark eyes lit up with pleasure. His grin..

That devilish grin of his..

It scared me.

His eyes shifted from me, and beyond my sore shoulder from which her mother and Michelle tackled me and drug me out here in the water. I love his face.. I love everything about him. It's as if his face was built and crafted by angels themselves. Short dark brown hair sweetly overtopped his scalp. Softly jelled as you can see the marks from his comb that swept over his wet hair. It spiked at the front, with a small point.

Strong creases of muscle crafted his arms. I feel so comfortable with him.. Why am I frightened now? It's that smile of his.. It doesn't seem right on him. He looked angry, yet pleased at the same time. Normally he's always joking around and joyful. He pulled out his pocket knife and looked back at me with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

_It'll all be over soon._

This ringed in my ears for a long time. What did he mean? Was he going to unleash me form the ropes and save me? But that smile faded as he looked behind me again. "The sharks won't attack unless they smell blood." He said quietly. Almost like a whisper. But I couldn't understand what he meant.

"Yamcha, get me out! I'm _scared_!" I pleaded as I saw him look at me. He shook his head and frowned firmly. I glanced over my bruising shoulder and saw three triangles moving around swiftly in the water. "Y-Yamcha! Sharks! Hurry get me _out_!" I managed to get out through sobs. Again, he shook his head.

Lifting his right hand, he launched it down diagonally across my left arm. "Sharks won't attack unless they smell blood, Bulma." Yet another pleased grin overlapped his lips. Again, he thrusted his hand down and slashed me across the stomach. I shrieked out in pain. I began to thrash around quickly, sobbing from fright and pain. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came.

This is it, I'm going to die..

Yamcha threw the knife in the merkey water and waved happy as ever to me, then he dived underwater. I stood there, chest deep in water, shocked that he left me. "He left.. My boyfriend left me.." I said with tear streaming down my face. I could feel my cheeks getting puffy and red from the raging of tears. "Yamcha!" I shouted as I caught a glimpse of the triangles all coming at me at once. Without hesitation either, like as if they glided across the top of the water, as if they were on clouds.

The sun went down, and the sky was now black and gray, yet dotted with bright lights. Stars, obviously. But then the brightest of them all shone above where I was tied up. The moon was full and seemed to rise proudly over the Earth. I could barely see a thing. Again, I thrashed hoping to be released from the threatening wrath of the ropes. But it seems as if everytime I pulled and tugged, the coils dug deeper and deeper into my flesh. "Yamcha!" I shouted. But I could no longer see anyone. I turned to one side, then the other. "Where's shore?" The haze was so thick that I couldn't even see the shore line. And I wasn't even that far out.

The sharks came forthward. All seeming like as if they haven't eaten in days upon days. In the came, circled around me and attacked from three side, almost in a triangular formation. There was one bite on my right arm. I yelped loudly and began to move around violently hoping to escape the vicious predators. "Someone help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I could feel my heart in my chest beating faster and faster. Another bite came at my right ankle then my thigh. -I'm going to die.. I know it..- I thought. I just decided to give up..

So there I was, stranded out in the beach waters. Unable to find shore. The sharks having a lovely buffet while I waited for my death. The waters moved higher. To my throat, then to my chin. I knew I was going to die. So why bother trying to live anymore? Even I was rescued, I'd have scars for life. I held my breath as the tide came in above my head. My lungs I could feel were going to burst.

This is it. I'm a goner.

I began to choke on water. I opened my eyes to look around. The sharks were still launching their jaws of doom towards my body. I couldn't feel the pain. And this surprised me. Alls I felt was the cold water numbing my skin. Although the water of the sea burned my eyes, I couldn't help but not watch the attack on my own flesh. My own body.

How could this happen? And how could it happen to me? What have I _done_?

The words repeated in my mind for a long time. Until finally I was passed out. Still feeling the chomping on my flesh. Blood spilled out of my arms and legs. My mouth fell open and I could taste the blood mixed with the salt water. -This is it..- Was the last thought I remembered...

I sat up, sweat drizzling down my forehead and cheeks. I saw that the white sheets were tangled in with my legs. I blinked a few times and looked at the window. I glanced to the right, looking at the clock. "4:25am.." I sighed with relief and placed my right hand upon my chest feeling the pounding of my heart about to burst through my chest. "Just a dream.." I said to myself standing up, wiping my hand across the sweaty forehead.

I waltz towards the window and pushed it open. Immediately, the breeze of salt air came rushing in. I closed my eyes gently and smile as the smell filled my nostrils. "I love it.." I said as the waves crashed upon the invisible shore. In the distance, I could see a small light emitting through the wrath of the seas.

Blinking, I looked at my arm just to make sure it was a dream. And surely, it was. "Just a dream.." I repeated. I finally stepped away from the open window and headed into the hall. I cracked the door, peered out into the darkened house. Then finally stepped out of the room I was staying in and walked across the floor board. Small creaks were made, and I stopped suddenly, hoping that no one would awake. I set my eyes on the door at the other end of the hallway.

When I reached the door, I placed a hand onto the door knob and turned it to the right, pushing the door open slightly, peeking in. I was glad to see Yamcha sleeping soundly in his bed. But when I shut the door, my heart skipped a beat for some reason. -What's the matter with me?- Turning back around, I lead my way over to Yamcha's bed and sat on the edge. With a slight push, I managed to heave Yamcha to the other side and I snuggled under the sheets and laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. I sighed and replayed the dream as my eyes closed. -Just a dream.. That's all.- But for some reason, I felt uneasy about this whole 'dream'. It felt so real.

I could feel the shark bites on my arms and legs. The cold water that coiled around every curve of my body. And the ropes that sliced through my flesh, cutting off the circulation. I shivered from the thought of it and took in a deep breath. As I reclosed my eyes, I jumped a bit and looked down at my stomach where Yamcha placed his arm freely onto my abdomen. I turned to the right and smiled warmly as I saw him sound asleep, with a slight snore.

I swept a hand across his face and kissed the tip of his nose. A yawn overcame my lips as I snuggled to Yamcha's chest. Soon enough, I fell asleep within the arms of my lovers'.

---

Bright light poured into the shadow window of the room. A medium sized body was laying peacfully on the bed. Sheets gently wrapped around her body as her eyes winced from the morning light. The room lit up with bright yellow, pink and purple. A small rainbow was casted across parts of the floor and wall, from a hanging crystal on the window sill. It twirled as the soft breeze shifted indoors form the open window, allowing the rainbow to cirlce the entire room like a disco ball.

One eye opened, and soon the other. Both of her bright blue eyes peered out the window and to the ocean. Soft music played in the background as she heard some sounds come from the bathroom.

"I knew I loved you, before I met you. I have been waiting all my life. I knew I loved you, before I met you.." The words continued as a warm smile overcrossed the females peach lips. "Savage Garden." She whispered as she lazily brought her body up to a sitting position.

Pale blue frizzy hair covered the top of her head and she stretched largely. Bringing her arms way up over her head, arching her back inward, somewhat. With her eyes tightly closing as she felt every muscle in her upper body stretch and pull, ready to plan for the beautiful day. But she leaned back too far and fell backwards onto the bed again.

Opening her eyes once more, she looked up at the ceiling and thought of that nightmare she had. But her thoughts eased as a voice called to her. "Good morning, Bulma." A somewhat deep voice echoed through the room. Quickly, Bulma sat up and smiled again as she saw Yamcha wave to her, with shaving cream still on the left side of his face. his dark brown hair appeared black, because of the water still trapped within the scalp and hair strands.

A towel wrapped comfortably around his waist and stopped at his knees. But his chest, stomach, and arms were exposed. Standing, Bulma stretched again and patted down her frizzy hair and walked to Yamcha, kissing him on the right side of his face, avoiding the shaving cream. "Mornin', hun." She replied.

He smiled at her, "Why'd you come into bed last night?" He questioned and returned to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. "Bad nightmare. You tied me in the ocean and left me for the sharks." She replied. Bulma walked towards the door and opened it up, peering into the bright hallway, that lit up with the suns rays. Glancing down the steps, she smelled fresh bacon, sasuage, and cinnamon rolls baking in the kitchen. The sound of the sizzle coming from the pans, made her stomach growl.

The tired woman, took slow strides down the steps and looked into the living room, which wasn't used yet. As she made her way into the kitchen, she adjusted her pajama pants, by rolling them up to where the leg part was above her heels. "Morning, mom." She said as she made her way to the table.

"Good morning dear!" Bunny exclaimed with that same cheerful expression. She turned and began to finish up the cooking. Bulma's father looked up above the newspaper he was reading and smiled a bit as he sipped his morning tea.

"Good morning, Bulma." He said setting the coffee mug down onto the table.

"Good morning, dad." She replied shifting her weight in the chair. "When's breakfast going to be ready? My stomachs starting to growl at me." Bunny made a soft laugh from the stove and tossed a few pieces of bacon, sasuage and a giant cinnamon roll onto a plate. Walking over to the table, she placed it infront of Bulma.

"Eat up!" She said, then went to fix another plate. Bulma said her thanks and began to munch happily on her breakfast. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Bunny asked from the counter, as she poured a glass of orange juice and sat down next to her family at the table.

"Well, I have to get to work on some machinery. So I won't be doing much." Mr. Briefs said not lifting his eyes from the newspaper. Bunny's expression grew a bit sad, but then she turned to her daughter with a smile.

Bulma looked up form her plate, then held up a finger as she brought a napkin up from the table and wipped her mouth. She closed her eyes, chewed and swallowed her food. "Well.. I'm not sure. Yamcha and I were thinking about going to a movie."

"Oh.." Bunny replied. "Well I guess I'll call up a few friends and we'll go strolling through town. I absolutely love this place! I wouldn't mind moving to the coast. So many cheerful people here. I could really relate to this place." Mrs. Briefs finished her breakfast and headed to the masters room to get ready for the day.

Miss Briefs (Aka: Bulma) caught a glance of Yamcha hurrying down the stairs. He lazily threw on a white T-shirt and tan trunks with a few pockets at the sides. Placed on his feet were O'Neil flip flops. -I can't stand men in flip flops..- Bulma thought smiling at Yamcha. "So what movie are we going to see?" Yamcha asked quickly.

The blue haired beauty blinked and looked at her lover. "What's the rush? It's only 11:30. We still have plenty of time to go in an hour or two." Yamcha shifted nervously in his seat and looked at the newspaper that was placed on the table. Mr. Briefs stood up, kissed his daughter on the head and left for work.

"I just.. Want to hurry with a movie. I have to meet a.. few friends later on. It's pretty important. We're going back home inland and working on some cars. I'm getting paid a fair amount for it." Yamcha replied slowly. But he looked at his gal and smiled stupidly. This smile always made Bulma giggle. And she did when he made the cheesy grin.

"Well alright." Bulma stood up and placed her plate in the sink, rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. "Let me go and get ready though." She replied while walking to him. She leaned down and smiled a bit, then pressed her lips firmly onto his lips, pulling his lower lip a bit, teasingly. Then pulled away and headed up the stairs.

Busting into her room, she smiled at the fresh scent of salt breeze. "Mm.. Best vacation ever. Nothing like spending the summer on the beach." She said softly, heading towards the double doors that lead to a back porch. Opening them up, after pulling back the curtains, she stepped out and gazed at the sun bursting high in the air.

The bright blue waves rose up form the ocean, as the approached the shore, getting higher and higher. Soon reaching it's breaking point, the waves curled forward, and splashed roughly onto the white, wet sand. Children who braved the waters went in waist deep with their boogey boards and rode the waves before they crashed. High up on the crust, some of them managed to get on, they obtained high speed, rushing from the ocean and onto shore. They'd lay there for a moment, get up and head right back out towards the ocean.

One kid was close to shore and was sitting on the boogey board, with his back against the furious ocean. Trying to fix the strap around his wrist with one hand, he was unaware of a giant 6 footer which came up behind him. The water began to curl infront of him, and he was tugged underwater, flopping around and twisting. Then finally arose from the white foam, with the white substance standing on his head, like a crown.

Kids giggled on shore and he waved to his friends, signalling that he was okay. Bulma laughed a bit and retreated from the outdoors and headed to her closet. Blinking, she smiled as she gazed upon an outfit. Pulling it out of the closet, she laid it on the bed and walked over to the stereo and pressed the play button. Soft classical music emitted from the speakers. Rose's Theme from Titanic was what was playing. Normally this helped her get to sleep.

Discarding her pajama shirt, she placed her blue laced bra on and slid the bright baby blue tank-top over her upper body easily. The shirt snugged to her body sweetly, and tightly. She then removed the pajama pants and replaced blue Roxy shorts over her legs. Coiling a black belt around her waist, she picked up a small light jacket. The jacket wasn't full length. Instead, it stopped at her chest and rested there comfortably.

Waltzing towards the dresser, she switched the curling iron on and took her large brush and ran it through her knotted frizzy hair. She winced a bit as some knots were larger and stronger than others. But she managed to get them all out. And by that time, the curling iron was hot and ready.

She grabbed a bit of her hair and placed the curling iron at the end, and curled it up diagonally. She repeated this until her whole head was covered in bright shining curls. Miss Briefs ran both hands through her hair, to loosen the thick locks. Her hair shifted backwards, then came back to ir's original position and carefully was placed onto her shoulders and stopped at her chest. Smiling, she reached for her foundation and began to mix the liquidy makeup with her facial skin. Soon following was Multiplying x 20 waterproof mascara.

Finishing it off, was clear, vanilla flavored lip gloss. Her peach colored lips glistened with the small sparkles from the lip gloss. Blinking, she took one look at her hair, the rich blue thick locks flowing with her every movement. She smiled sweetly and switched the music off and walked downstairs.

Yamcha waited unpatiently at the door. He looked up and saw Bulma headed down his way, then looked back at the floor. But he took a double take at her and smiled widely at her beauty. "Ready?" Bulma asked quietly. Unable to speak, he nodded and opened the door. The two piled in the car and headed to the theater. Yamcha let down the top to the Mustang GT convertable, and Bulma smiled small as her hair happily flowed backwards in the oncoming wind.

"What movie do you want to see?" Bulma questioned as she waved to a few friends she saw from home on the sidewalk. Yamcha came to a halt at the red light and looked at the steering wheel.

"Not sure.. I was thinking of Kayleen's Massacre. But it's up to you." Bulma's love pushed on the gas peddle and drove off.

"That's fine. I don't really mind. That movie sparkes my interest a bit." Yamcha nodded and pulled into a parking spot, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. Bulma stepped out and followed Yamcha to the theater.

--

"Hmm.." A voice hummed quietly. Bulma walked on the shore of the beach, in shorts and a white T-shirt, with her bright blue and yellow bikini. Warm water came from the ocean and splashed as it collided with Bulma's ankles. She saw the pier and looked back at the house. It seemed to be just a dot now. -Didn't know I walked that far..- She thought bending down, picking up a shell.

She decided to walk to the pier and sit there for a while. When she approached it, she looked back towards her house she was staying in and sighed knowing that she'd have a long walk back. But she shrugged and climbed the stairs to the pier. Reaching the end of the giant bridge like construction, she sat down with her feet dangling at the edge.

Her eyes looked up and over the dark ocean. The sun faded now, and the bright purple clouds turned dark gray, soon black. Stars lit up the sky like small fireflies. Salty breezes came sweeping from the endless body of water and through Bulma's hair and across her body. "Yamcha's always leaving.. Always an excuse. It's like he doesn't have enough time for a relationship. Bleh.." Bulma said quietly, as her eyes traveld downward into the water below her. Small fish leaped from the water, into the air, then back under.

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice called. Bulma looked over her left shoulder and saw three men standing there in the shadows. Bulma quickly got to her feet and stood to face them. Her expression didn't really change. She was just real surprised to see that three men out of no where suddenly came up to her.

She squinted her eyes to try and make out the figures that stood before her. "What do you want." She demanded. Miss Briefs took a step forward. She wasn't the least bit scared. But when the men stepped into view, she did get a bit tense. The one in the middle stood 6'4 it seemed. He was well built with a white hat cocked off to the side. Atop his chest was a white wife beater but covered with a large jacket, and black pants on his legs.

The other two stood around 6ft. Well built and looked as if they wanted trouble. "Well, well, well, miss demand. We just wanted to have some fun. You know? Just.. Talk for a while." The one in the middle drew in closer. Bulma could see the bright green eyes that shimmered in the moon light, and the blond hair under his cap. The others circled her. In a triangle formation. -Just like my dream.. The sharks..-

Bulma swallowed hard and grew even more tense. "Right.. And what exactly do you plan to talk _about_?" She questioned as she came closer towards shore.

"Just a few things." The leader of the group shrugged. "We aren't looking for trouble. We just saw you here by yourself. We did put on the scare on purpose though. Haha, did we do a good job at it?" He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Miss Briefs looked hard at them.

"No.. No you didn't. Better luck next time." She shoved past them and started for shore. But The other two blocked her way.

"Come on, sorry about that earlier, really. I'm Jerry." He held out his hand while looking at the blue haired beauty. "I just thought you were upset or something. So I told my buddies to come up and see if you were okay." Bulma gave in and shook his strong hand.

"Yes well.. I'm fine. Thank you." She mentioned. "Now i need to be heading back home. Yamcha is probably wait fo-" She was cut off by Jerry.

"Yamcha? So you're his gal." He mentioned a bit shocked. "Wasn't he here with you? We came from inland to visit him. But he said he couldn't come over to help with the cars because he wanted to spend time with you." Bulma's expression grew a bit worried.

"Wait, what? He told me he was going over to your place." She blinked and looked at Jerry with question.

_Did he lie to me?_

"Well, he certainly didn't make it. Maybe he needed time to himself?" The tall man shrugged again and looked behind him. "By the way, this is Michael, and this is Steve." They waved a bit then told Jerry that they needed to get back. "Alright, later guys." They waved and took off, jogging across the soft white sand.

Bulma was still puzzled, and she looked at the deck long and hard. "But.. He would've told me.. He tells me everything." Jerry put his hands behind his head and gazed up at the stars.

"Well.. Maybe he didn't want you to worry." He mentioned. That _does_ make sense, Bulma though. But he would've told me. I wouldn't have said no.

"Maybe.." She muttered. Miss Briefs began to walk along the deck, starting for home.

"Hey, uh.. Let me walk you home. It's a little dark outside, and there's a lot of whacko's out this late." Jerry suggested catching up to Bulma.

"Sure, I guess." Together they walked. Silence overcame both of them as the walked. The only sound that was made was the sound of the ocean waves, and breeze that whistled throughout their ears. The temperature decreased dramatically and Bulma felt her skin begin to prickle.

"A bit cold out here, eh?" Jerry finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.. I'm getting the goosebumps all over my skin." Miss Briefs exclaimed.

"Well.. Here." The tall man discarded his jacket and placed it around Bulma's shoulders. The jacket was so large, that it hung down to her knees. A small smile crept onto Bulma's face as she snuggled into the jacket.

"Thank you." Jerry nodded and inhaled deeply.

"So.. Where do you live? It's an awful long way from the pier. Did you walk all this way out?" Jerry stretched his arms up and over his head.

"Yeah, I walked. I just needed to think for a while. And my parents are gone. They went to a place called Fort Takish. We're just on vacation here. We head back home at the end of summer." Bulma replied as she kicked a shell in front of her.

"I see, I see. Well, where are you guys originally from? Sorry if I'm asking so many questions. I just like to get to know people. Just tell me if I'm talking too much." A low chuckle came from his lips as he looked at the ground with his face reddening.

"No, no, you're fine. Well, we're from inland. Not too far from where you guys live. We're a bit more east, in the city." For a moment she stopped talking, knowing she was forgetting something. Then she shook her head full of bright blue locks and smiled a bit embarrassed. "Oh, Sorry, you introduced yourself and I suppose I should give you my name. Bulma Briefs."

Jerry nodded. "Yeah, Yamcha never stops talking about you. I knew your name was Bulma, but I didn't think that you were the daughter of Dr. Briefs." Bulma grew a bit red in the face again.

"Yes.. Well I am. I don't brag about it though. Unless I'm _trying_ to make someone jealous. But that doesn't happen often." She laughed a bit and blinked as she looked at him. "Well, where do you live? And what is your job?" Miss Bulma questioned.

"Oh.. I live here on the coast, pretty close to the peir. Actually, that's it right there." He pointed to a large white house. It was gated in with steel bars, and the house stood around four stories high. Fountains emitted on the back porch as flowers wrapped around the top of the gates. Bulma couldn't see much, but she had a feeling that the house was huge. "And I work with my father at sometimes.. But my main job is managing a swim suit store. Almost like a surf shop. You should come check it out sometime."

I like him, Bulma thought. He's sweet and kind hearted. And isn't afraid to show his true self just to talk with someone new. And his looks are great! "I see, well I'll check it out sometime later." She replied.

"Sounds good." He said. Then he lifted his head to the left and his bright green eyes caught the image of a beach house right on the water. His left eye twitched a bit and he smiled calmly. "Hey, want to go check out that beach house? Looks pretty cool and spooky." His arm pointed to the house.

Bulma hesitated for a moment as she looked at the eerie home. "It looks deserted.. You think it's safe?" He replied backing up a bit. Jerry grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Of course! I've been in there a few times before. It's real neat. Except there's no electricity. But there's a flashlight in the kitchen. Come on!" Tugging her along, they jogged to the house.

"Jerry, I really need to get home." Bulma stopped a few yards before the house. This abandoned house stood on rotted stilts. The windows were rotted out, and pieces of the window were on the white soft sand. Tide was coming in, so it looked as if the back of the house was floating atop water. Miss Briefs was unsure about going in, but Jerry reassured her that it was safe.

"Come on! It'll be fun. I can garuntee that the house is safe. I even threw a party in there before. Nothing to be scared of." Swallowing hard, she regrabbed Jerry's hand and squeezed it tight as they headed to the steps.

The stairs up to the door were old and creaky. "Watch your step," Jerry warned. "Some of the steps are rotted out. You could fall straight through." Bulma followed his every step. Soon enough, they were on the back porch and the blue haired beauty could see how high the water was to the deck.

Jerry released Bulma's hand as he tugged at the sliding glass door. At first, the rusted door wouldn't budge, but soon it opened and welcomed the two to the giant beach house. When they stepped in, Bulma blinked a few times trying to adjust her blue eyes to the sudden darkness. "Wait here," Jerry said disappearing into the darkness. "I'll go get the flashlight."

"O-okay." Bulma saw how quickly Jerry disappeared in the darkness. She looked around and the hairs on her neck began to stand up. "J-Jerry, you got it?" She questioned.

No answer.

"Jerry?" She repeated. Slowly, she took a few steps deeper into the house. The floor boards creaked under her feet. "Jerry, where are you?" Tugging the giant jacket around her small body, Bulma flipped some of her hair out of her face and bit her lower lip as she walked around. "Jerry, this isn't funny!" She said louder. Then her foot collided with something hard. She blinked and bent down, felling the object.

A couch. Bulma thought as she placed her right knee atop the cushions. But she became full of alarm as something coiled around her waist. "J-Jerry, what're you doing?" She asked somewhat frightened. The strong large hands moved down to her lower abdomen and tugged slightly at her shorts. The person pulled her to his stomach from behind.

"Just thought I'd.. Have a bit of fun with you. That's all. It's nothing to be worried about." Bulma quickly turned a one-eighty, but her face was at the top of his chest and close to his neck. He pulled her more into him and she started to push him away by placing her hands onto his chest.

"You need to stop, Jerry. I need to get home. Yamcha might be waiting for me." He relased her and laughed a bit as he playfully pushed her.

"I was only kidding." Shoving his hands into his jean pockets he stepped back. Bulma felt her heart beat quicken.

"I need to get home." She said again. Jerry shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, I'll walk you." Jerry said as the two headed out the door. The cold air grew more icy.

--

"Thanks, Jerry." Bulma said smiling up to him as they reached her front step. "That was quite an experience. Hope to see you tomorrow." She was about to close the door until Jerry grasped her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Mind if I have my jacket back?" He questioned. Bulma reddened in the face and nodded as she gave the jacket back to him.

"Sorry. Well, good-night." She smiled again and disappeared behind the door.

"'Night." He said a bit late, then headed around the corner, to his house.

To Bulma's surprise, the house was dark. She couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" She called as she made her way into the kitchen. "Anyone home?" Blinking, she switched the light on. Sighing, she set her things down and saw a note on the fridge.

'We'll be back in a few days. Your father and I need to talk and spend time together! I hope you aren't disappointed, lovey. We'll be back soon! Love you and behave,

Love,

Mom and Dad.'

"Hmm.. Okay then." She said tossing the note into the trashcan. "Well.. Where's Yamcha?" She asked softly to herself. "Yamcha, you there!" She shouted into the house. "Must still be out." She glanced at the clock which read 10:47pm. "Oh well, maybe I'll head into town."

Out the door she went. Gliding down Main Street with a normal expression. She saw a few parties going on and laughed a bit at some of the people's idiocy. "Bulma! Bulma!" Someone called.

She turned around and saw an on coming gal and two men. "Hey!" Michelle called. "What's up? I didn't know you were here on the coast." Michelle was a beautiful woman. Long straight brown hair covered her head as her dark hazel eyes glittered in the street lights. She was like a darker version of Bulma, but a little heavier.

"Yeah, we're on vacation." Bulma replied. "Hey Ross. Hey Buddy." She waved and gave everyone a hug. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, we're on vacation too! Where's Yamcha?" Michelle questioned.

"I don't know. He told me he was going to Jerry's house to work, but then he told me that Yamcha was spending time with me. I don't get it." She shrugged.

"Oh.. Well he'll show up." Buddy reassured her.

"Yeah, the liar will come around." Ross said with a grin.

"Very funny." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Well, how many times has he cheated on you? Three, four times now? I don't understand why you're with him. Why not go out with me?" Ross shrugged. Ross was always the one to joke and kid around. He was tall, lean and those blue eyes were so bright, that they were impossible to miss. Black hair laid on his scalp and he held the same stupid grin that Yamcha always put on.

Ross _was_ right. Yamcha did mess around with other gals. And this actually made Bulma suspicious. "Well, Ross. I could go with you. Only problem is, is that you have no sense of humor. And you've got no balls when it comes to protecting and fighting." Bulma cracked. Everyone laughed and Ross' face lit up with embarrassment.

"Take it easy now." Ross said with a flash of irritation.

"Hey!" Another called. Bulma again, turned around and saw Jerry walk up to her. "I thought you were going inside?" He said, bewildered.

"Oh, well no one was home so I decided to take a walk through the place. And I bump into Ross, Michelle and Buddy." Miss Briefs looekd to them and back to Jerry.

"I see. Well, I'm Jerry. Yamcha's friend." He shook hands with everyone and backed up. "What're you guys have planned for the night? We could go over to my friends house. He's throwing a part-" Jerry was cut off, as he shockingly looked at the man behind Bulma.

"There you are, you idiot! I've been looking all over for you!" The deep voice growled furiously. "You didn't tell me you were leaving."

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked behind her. Placing her hands onto her hips, the Briefs daughter arched a brow and sighed heavily. "Great.. My summer's ruined by a careless beast.." She mumbled. This man heard her comment and huffed, as his arms crossed over his strong chest. "Vegeta.. Look, I'm on vacation. What in the world do you _want_?"

"He flew." Jerry said blinking, jaw dropping at the sight of this person.

A smirk over-ran the Princes' lips, but soon faded as he peered at Bulma. "I need you back at the house, you baka. The machine broke again. And I demand that you fix it."

"Umm.. No? Vegeta, I'm on vacation. I can't take care of you every second of my life! you're a saiyan. A grown man, you can wait it out!" She yelled furious.

"I also came to tell you that your little boyfriend over there is having a great time with another female." A chuckle came through, and Bulma's eyes widened.

Everyone remained silent, unaware who the stanger is. "He's what?" Blinking, the blue haired beauty looked down and fought the tears. Vegeta laughed, seeing her in pain was pure comedy to him.

"You heard me. He's under the pier. It's impossible for him to keep that ki of his low when he gets 'excited'." Bulma turned around in rage and stormed off into the beach. Loudly stomping through the sand she passed between two houses. Vegeta followed her smiling uncontrolably as well as the others.

When the pier came into view, Bulma saw two figure under it. Her furry grew inside of her. Her fists clenched tightly together at her sides. "Err.. That fucking bastard.." She kicked at the sand and drew closer to them. Sure enough, Yamcha was laying ontop a blond gal, kissing her from her neck down to her stomach. What made her more furious was that both of them were in their bathing suits.

Bulma surprised Yamch when she grabbed him by the ear and stared into his eyes hard, both angered and furious. "Yamcha you fucking man whore! How the hell could you go and do this? Are you fucking retarded!" She insulted him. Everyone watched in silence as the Briefs daughter insulted her boyfriend.

Her eyes shifted to the blond who's breasts were almost exposed. They look fake, Bulma thought. She looked at her and growled loudly. "And you fucking slut, put your fake tits back in that bathing suit and head on home!" But the woman stood up grinning widely.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" The pleasure of seeing Bulma angered got the blue haired woman even more furious. Running her left hand through her long thick locks of curls she growled and stepped towards the woman.

"You're nothing but a ho." Bulma said quietly drawing closer to her. "And no.. I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Everything on you is fake. I can tell you ugly little whore." The blond stood there, still grinning. She lifted her right arm and launched it towards Bulma's cheek.

But Bulma growled and caught her oncoming attack. Twisting her wrist counter-clockwise, Bulma placed her face inches away form her foes. "You stupid bitch." Then rammed her left knee into the gut of the woman. grasping her left arm, Bulma took her right hand and held it firmly onto the woman's wrist. Pulling her left hand down a bit on the arm of the blond's, she sharply twisted her wrist all the way around, smiling as she heard a crack in her bone.

She let go and watched the woman fall to her knees sobbing loudly as she held her arm. "You pathetic bitch! Don't be jealous of something you don't have!" Bulma closed her eyes still infurriated and clenched her right fist, pulled it back and launched it into the womans face.

"Shut up, you little tramp." With that said, Bulma turned on her heel and walked off. Stopping at Vegeta, she snorted and rammed her fist into his stomach. Smirked as she saw a very little hurt in his expression. Then he grew angered, but Bulma ignored this and clenched her left hand onto Yamchas shoulder and yanked him to follow her.

And he did. But as they drew closer to the house, Bulma's nails were digging into his flesh. "You fucking bastard!" She yelled, pushing him onto the couch inside. "I give you so many chances and you've ruined them all! That's it! No more! no more sorry's, no more 'can I please come back'! I'm through!" Placing her hands atop her head she scowled at him and paced back and forth. "You unimaginable bastard.. I fucking hate men like you."

"B-Bulma, wait it's not what you think she came on to me!" Yamcha said in defense.

"Bullshit! That's why you were fucking kissing her all over her chest and stomach, right!" Bulma slapped him across the face and repeated this twice more. "You know what? Go back to that whining whore! You're a man whore, so go do what you do best!" She lifted a glass pitcher of red wine and threw it at him, watching it smack him in the arm. "Get the fuck out.."

"Bulma, I can't live without you.." Yamcha said quietly as he grasped his arm.

"Get out, now." She demanded.

"No." He replied.

"Yamcha, get out!" She began to throw random things at him. But he ignored it and stood up from the couch.

"I said no." He said flatly. There was a hint of anger in his voice. As well as his eyes. Bulma's anger eased a bit, to more of a frightened expression. She backed up a bit but he stepped forward. "If I can't have you, no one can. Not that Jerry guy, no one." His frown grew larger.

"Yamcha, get out." She said again. Bulma backed into a wall and looked at him scared. Then a devilish grin came over his lips. -No.. That grin..- She thought remembering her dream. Yamcha shook his head and smiled again as he saw her up against the wall.

"Kinky.. You mad and backed against a wall.." He whispered placing his arms around her waist and presseing his abdomen against hers. Miss Bulma's expression grew furious again as she pounded against his chest.

"Let me go!" She demanded, but he didn't budge. Instead, he leaned in and glided his tongue across her soft, dry neck. Then moved his lips up to hers and pressed them firmly against her dry lips. Angered, Bulma bit down onto his lower lip and pushed passed him as he held his mouth. "Leave me alone, you sick monster."

"Heh.. I recall you having a nightmare of me leaving you tied up in the sea while the sharks came and ate you up?" He replied changing the subject. Bulma swallowed hard and dashed towards the door. But like light, he was infront of her. Wiping the blood off of his lips he grasped her shoulder and drug her out of the house.

"Yamcha, let me go!" Bulma thrashed around wildly trying to escape his grasp. When he pulled her to shore, everyone was gone. No one in sight. "Stop this now!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. But it was too late, a few minutes she was tied to a wooden steak and her nightmare was replaying. That devilish grin ran across his lips.

"Hope the sharks enjoy their meal." He replied sickly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled the same pocket knife as in the dream. Pulling his arm back, he left it fall freely towards Bulma's shoulder. But before any move was made, A bright light came though and collided with Yamcha's hand. Burning him to where he dropped the knife. Bulma on the other hand, was trembling in the cold water with her eyes closed. Tide was moving in and her head was barely above the waves.

Another bright light came and shot Yamcha in the face. He yelped and grabbed his face cursing under his breath. Water came up above Bulma's head now. She inhaled a deep breath of air and held it as she was burried under the cold, mind numbing waters. She felt a few fish swim by, the slimey scales brushing up against her skin. She opened her eyes, and although it burned to look in the deep salty sea, she saw Yamcha's figure moving back and forth in the water.

A minute went by and Bulma let out all the air she had, her eyes tightly closed and she wriggled around roughly trying to break through the ropes. But just as in her dream, the coils of rope dug into her skin making it impossible to move. Second by second, her heart beat slowed down. -This is it, I'm done for..- Then soon she blacked out in the misty waters..

-----------

A/n: Well, that's a long chapter. Lol. What's happened to Bulma? Will she survive? Or is this another one of her nightmares..? Well go on to chapter two to find out.


	2. Vegeta's Plan

**Chapter Two: Vegeta's Plan**

**A/n: Yes.. Well here's another chapter. This most likely isn't my best one, story I mean. Only because I feel lazy at it. I'm sure you have moments like these. -.-**

-----

Bulma opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she wasn't in the ocean water. Nor was she in the house at the beach. She was in her own bed. -Another dream..?- She thought. A small grunt escaped her lips as she sat up in bed, as night still over-powered the side of the Earth she was in. A sharp pain came to her shoulder and wrists. -Nope, that was no dream.. But how did I get here?-

Standing up, she moaned greatly at the sharp pains that striked her entire body. "Ugh.. Stupid Yamcha." She spoke. When she walked out of her door she looked up and down the familiar hallway and walked downstairs quietly. To her surprise no one was here besides her. She crept back upstairs and blinked as she looked at the door that Vegeta satyed in.

"Surely he won't be here." She muttered. Closing in on the door frame, she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it to the right. "Deja Vu.." She said pausing for a moment, but pushed the door open. She froze with her hand still on the doorknob as she saw Vegeta's frame sleeping there in the bed. Every now and then a snore would be heard.

Miss Briefs blinked and walked back out the door. but before she got all the way out, a sleepy voice demanded, "What the hell do you want, woman." Bulma turned around again and looked at Vegeta who sat up in his bed. The room was so dark, it frightened Bulma to see that dark shadowy figure of Vegeta sitting up in bed.

She hesitated for a moment and blinked. "Just wanted to know how in damns sake I got here.." She murmured. The Saiyan Prince stood up and growled as he stepped towards her. Bulma's breath was cut short as she saw Vegeta so close to her.

"I killed the baka that trapped you. I got you out of that cold ass water and brought you here. I knew that if I dragged you here you'd be able to fix what I needed. How's anyone going to fix the chamber if that person's dead?" He remarked coldly. This angered Bulma. Her head ached real bad from the previous night of shouting.

"I'm not your little maid. I won't do everything you say. And there's no way you can force me to do so. if you have to kill me, do it. But I've had enough of your childish attitude. For a grown Prince, you sure whine like a baby. "You should've let me drowned. I would've been better off." Bulma snapped

The Briefs daughter felt Vegeta glaring at her. He was growing angry. And this actually frightened Bulma, from the adventure with Yamcha. She knew that Vegeta was much more powerful than Yamcha and he could do much more damage. Vegeta could sense that Bulma was scared. He smirked and stepped up closer. "Perhaps I should make that nightmare come true all over again?"

A deep chuckle echoed across the room. Bulma thrusted her arms forward, to push him away. "Don't say that. I'm freaked out enough. I don't need another psycho living in my house." The sleepy woman snapped. He just laughed again.

"You really think that being eaten by weak sharks is a nightmare? Haha.. I should show you a real nightmare." Vegeta laughed backing away.

"Vegeta, me offering you to stay here is my living nightmare. Everyday, it's always bitching. 'Hey baka, come fix this!' Or, 'Stop that, you idiot!'" Bulma mocked immitating his voice.

The Prince of saiyans scowled and frowned. He didn't say anything more, because he did say those things but he did them just to see her reach her anger limit. "I only do it to amuse myself. Haha."

"You're a sick man." She muttered. Walking out of the door, she looked back towards him and glared hard. "I only came here to thank you. But obvioiusly saying 'thank you' is impossible to say to you." She shook her head and walked to her room. As she walked she could hear that low eerie chuckle of his.

A chill overcame her as she heard this. As she closed the door, she walked to her dresser and yawned. Turning on her stereo she switched to the song 'Crash and Burn' She hummed along with the words.

'When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you. Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart.' The words continued and another yawn overwhelmed her. Looking at her curlers, she smiled and thought back yesterday. "My hair did look cute.." She said to herself.

So Miss Briefs decided to place the curlers in her hair. Taking one giant curler out, and a pin, she took a large portion of her long silky hair and rolled it up to her scalp. She repeated this until her entire head was covered. Bulma lowered the music and snugged under the sheets of her bed and sang weakly with the song.

"Let me be the one you call, if you jump, I won't let you fall; lift you up and fly away with you into the night.." Now silent, the 19 year old woman fell asleep in her bed, curling her legs to her chest with the blanket tightly wrapped around her body.

---Next morning

A loud crashing sound made Bulma's eyes jolt open and she sat up in her bed with her expression frightened. Without stretching, or waking up all the way, the teen hurried downstairs, with the curlers still in her head. Almost tripping over a cord in the middle of the hallway. "What the.." She hurried her way outside in the back yard and saw a pile of rubble and a small fire building up in the metal. Blinking she cocked her head to the right and walked over to the giant mountain of metal. "What in the world.." She muttered.

A hand shot up from the pile of trash and Bulma leaped backwards with a startled gasp. Noticing the familiar glove, she walked over to it and pulled back some of the pipes. To her surprise, Vegeta was burried alive under the heavy pressure of tools. "Back away you baka." He demanded.

She shook her head and pulled back some more of the metals. He shot up, standing up straight. Brushing himself off, he picked at the hole in his spandex suit. Blood dripped from his right cheekbone and drizzled down to the creases of his mouth. Bulma looked at him in shock and coughed. "Vegeta, you have a pipe going through the top layer of your skin.." Looking at the woman before her he glared then looked at his right leg.

Surely enough, there was a twenty-six six long pipe plunging through his skin. He took his good hand and placed it on the metal and began yanking it out of his flesh, but to his surprise it wouldn't budge. His skin was tightly wrapped around it trying to heal back to normal. Bulma held her stomach and gagged at the sight of Vegeta's blood rushing down his right leg and to the floor. A large gash tore through his suit at the chest and blood again spewed out from there down his stomach, staining his blue clothing a light color of purple.

"Vegeta, we need to get you inside and get that thing out before it gets infected." Bulma stated. He shook his head and growled to her.

"I don't need a human's help. I can't take care of this myself!" Scowling he limped off with that same frown he always held.

"Suit yourself, you big baby!" She called. Vegeta stopped. Turned around and stepped back up to her. He was inches away from her body and she looked up at him with a frown just like his.

"Don't mock me you pathetic human." He rose his left hand and launched it diagnol and collided it with her cheek. A loud smack was made and Bulma's head was turned to the right, she held that position for a moment and looked back to him with a glare. She didn't look hurt, just angry. This surprised Vegeta a bit but smiled as he saw the blood trickle down from her mouth and to her chin.

"Go to hell." She remarked. The Prince smiled widely, that sick creepy smile. He peered down at her with that look.

"You look like an old lady with those things in your hair." Bulma began to walk away, but when he said this she growled.

"Old woman, eh? Well, we'll see about that later. They're called curler you stupid ape. I hope your leg gets infected. Because when that happenes, with something that big stuck in there, we'll have to amputate your leg. That means no more right leg for Mr. Saiyan Prince." She smiled pleasingly. This annoyed Vegeta, so he just left. But stopped about ten feet away.

"Fix this rubbish. Fix it before noon. If it isn't done, I'll show you a real nightmare." He chuckled, then went on his way to train elsewhere.

"Bring on the nightmare then! I'm through with your stupid orders! What a disgrace you are to the race of saiyans. A big baby who whines whenever he doesn't get his way." She snapped loud enough to where he could hear.

She stormed off towards the house again and slammed the door behind her. "What a fucking prick." She muttered under her breath. Then she made her way upstairs and to her room. Opening the door she blinked at her radio that was on. 'Dirty Little Secret' was on. "Good song." She remarked. Sitting down at her dresser she examined the curlers and her face.

"So maybe the curlers make me look a bit older.. But certainly not an old woman." She murmured insults to herself of Vegeta as she began to take the curlers out. When she was finished, the thick locks bounced above her shoulders and shone in the light. "Cute, but not me." She took her hands and ran them through her hair, starting at the top of her forehead. When she was through, the curls loosened and fell back at her chest. "Much better.."

Placing foundation onto her face, along with other makeup supplies, she smiled and went to her dresser and pulled out her white Roxy bikini and quickly placed that over her thin, stunning frame. Examining herself in the full length mirror, she smiled and went to the closet to pull out her white shorts and the matching Roxy tank-top. Placing them on the bed she went to the bathrooom to go and brush her teeth. Humming along with the music, she brushed away.

Placing the toothbrush down, she got out the mouthwash and spun the liquid in her mouth around and around for thirty seconds. Spitting it out, she took in deep breaths, tasting the minty freshness. Walking back out and to her bed she looked at a picture of her and Yamcha.

Yamcha held her in his arms and Bulma had her right leg lifted in the air with her baby blue heels on. Her face was against Yamcha's, and her lips pressed against his cheek. "We were so happy. It's a shame." She placed it back down and looked out the window.

Her door busted open and she spun around quickly, with her hair flying up in their curls then spinning around in the same motion as her head movement. Blinking she looekd at the person who was at her door. "What do you want!" She shouted looking at him with a glare. "You're bleeding all over my floor, get your nasty ass outside and clean up!"

"Shut up." Vegeta remarked glaring at her. "Get this fucking thing out of my leg." He snapped at her. But Bulma smiled and walked to her bed where her clothing was.

"Yeah right, Mr. Macho. You said you could get it out yourself, so do it." She said smiling pleasantly as she slid her shorts over her bikini bottoms, then soon her tank top over her chest.

"Do it, woman. I can't feel my leg!" He scowled. She looked at him with the same pleased smile.

"Nah. I'm about to go out for a while. Looks liek you're going to have to do it yourself. There's tools downstairs, get the plyers and pull you skin back, then pull out the pipe. Simple as that." Bulma said calmly. "And if you can't feel it, it shouldn't hurt.. Much."

He plunged forward grasping her left arm with his right hand. "Get this shit out of my leg right now." He growled. Blinking and surprised to his actions, she sighed and frowned.

"Fine, all mighty one." Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta roughly let go of her arm and grinned.

"Good. Now get to it!" He shoved her out the door and followed her down to the labratory. When they entered, Bulma turned left and pointed to the table.

"Lay down on there." She ordered as she pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. He did as he was told and looked at Bulma with a complaining expression.

"_You_ aren't going to take this out of me are you?" He demanded. Bulma looked at him and grinned widely.

"Sure am." She replied, he looked at her and growled loudly.

"You'd better not mess up on purpose. Or I'll kill you for it." Bulma laughed softly and looked at him as she pulled off her white tank-top.

"Relax, lil baby. I won't mess up. I've done dozens of things like this." She replied as she got a surgical outfit and put it over her body. It hung down to her knees like a pajama dress. But the smile she had planted over her face, made Vegeta a bit uneasy.

"Just get this shit out of my leg." He ordered.

"Alright, alright. Shut up already." Miss Briefs snapped. She took a two centemeter needle and drew in some antibiotic medicine, along with a few other substances. Taking the shot, she looked at Vegeta with a smirk and lifted his arm. Puncturing the needle into his arm, she plunged the medicine into his vein. For about five minutes, Vegeta stayed awake, but then as the seconds went by, he fell into a deep sleep..

--Few hours later

"Wake up!" Bulma screamed into Vegeta's ear. A grunt escaped the warrior and he moved to the right a bit. Bulma growled and poured water onto him. He jolted up and wipped his eyes.

"What the hell was that f-" He looked at his leg. It was no longer there. The farthest his leg went was to his knee. He swallowed hard and looked at Bulma with furry. "My Leg! What the fuck did you do!" He shouted with rage.

"Heh.. I only wanted to get a bit of sweet 'ol revenge. Since you were a bitch to me, I thought that I'd pay you back." She smiled widely and looked at him with pleasure. Vegeta gulped and looked to the left and saw his leg on a small table. "Oh don't worry. Your leg will be observed and after that's done, we'll feed it to the animals. I'm sure they'll love it." Bulma began to laugh uncontrolably.

--------------

"What? My leg!" The Prince bolted up in a sitting position. He saw that there was a bit of blood on the sheets and he tore the covers back and saw that his leg was still there. Vegeta calmed down for a moment and growled a bit. "Just a dream." He muttered.

Bulma poked her head around the corner and blinked. "About time you woke up. I've been done for an hour now." She said washing off the tools and her hands. "Don't worry, 'Sir' your leg is still there. I pulled out the pipe and threw it away. Then stitched you up." She said walking back to the bed where Vegeta laid. She sighned proudly and placed her hands onto her hips. "But you did toss and turn a bit."

She took off the sugical outfit that she was wearing, which was now covered in blood. She then placed her tank top back over her bathing suit and looked at him with a frown. Vegeta saw her looking at him and shot her a glare. "What are you looking at." He demanded.

"You really have no manners do you? I'm expecting a thanks. I could easily put you asleep againa nd take the leg off if you want." Miss Briefs said unhappy.

"Pfft, I'm not saying any thanks to someone like you." The Prince stood up and immediately sat back down at the pain that shot through his leg.

"Might want to rest for a bit. And let me ask you, why did you go and train in a broken chamber? You saiyans must not have any brains." She mocked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up." Vegeta said standing again. He winced a bit and hobbled off out of the lab and in the house.

"What a dork." Bulma muttered and continued to clean up.

Later on that night, Vegeta was sitting in the living room, when Bulma came in through the front with Jerry and a few bags. "Oh no.." She whispered to Jerry. Jerry blinked and looked at the couch.

"Isn't that the man who can fly?" He questioned. Bulma nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, he's a real jerk too." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I heard that, you idiot." Vegeta snapped, without taking his eyes off the T.v. "Didn't I tell you to fix that Chamber before noon?"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Bossy, But I was stuck all afternoon fixing your leg because you decided to be stupid!" Bulma scowled. "Come on, Jerry." Bulma said pulling on his arm. "Sorry for you having to face this idiot."

The two made their way up to Bulma's room. Vegeta growled and spit after her. "Stupid baka, woman. She doesn't understand _how_ to treat a Prince. I ought to take her to Xanger and drop her off there. She'll have a hell of a time. Haha.. Planet of the killers. She'd have fun running from them." The Prince thought this over and almost reconsidered it. "Giving her a real scare, that would be fun. No.. I should kidnnap her, take her to another planet. Have the people imprison her.." A wide grin came across his lips and he nodded while chuckling to himself as he got up and went to his room.

"Yeah, he's nothing but a big baby. always complains whenever he doesn't get what he wants." Bulma said from the closet. Jerry sat on her bed with his black wife beater and black shorts.

"He looks strong. I wouldn't want to mess with him." Jerry admitted. Bulma walked from the closet in her pajamas and nodded, but crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, he is. But he's yet to hurt me.. At least real bad." Miss Briefs walked to the dresser and took out her hoop earings and set them on the earing holder. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jerry and laid her head onto his shoulder. "Oh well.. What do you want to do?" She said with a small smirk.

He caught a glimpse of this and arched his right brow and smiled back to her. "Well.. I don't know." He said in a whisper as his head moved in towards hers. Jerry paused for a moment, then closed his eyes, as wlel as Bulma, then pressed his lips firmly against her and gently lay her down on the bed..

-An hour later

Both Bulma and Jerry were asleep now. The door to Bulma's room creaked a bit and cracked open. A head peered in and looked around. The man was dressed in a black spandex suit. Looking over the two bodies in the bed, a small smile came over his lips and he quickly took out his blue and white bandana and covered Bulma's eyes gently and tied it in the back of her head.

Miss Briefs began to move a bit and she opened her eyes to see, but was blinded by the bandana. She thought it was really dark, but she noticed that it was a soft cloth being placed over her eyes. Quickly, the man scooped her up in his arms and quietly went out the door. Hurrying downstair, Bulma begin ot fight to get loose.

"Who are you? Let go of me!" She demanded. Walking to a ship, Vegeta lay her down on a chair and strapped her down tightly. "Let me go!" She repeated. But Vegeta didn't say a word. Instead he grinned widely and turned on the ship to set course.

"Course set. Please be seated when the ship takes off and put your seat belts on. We are now headed to planet Xanger." The computer said. The Prince buckled up and looked towards Bulma who sat there trying to get out of the ropes.

_No.. My dream coming true again? But wait.. In a ship? What's going on?_

The Briefs daughter growled furiously. She was able to get a wrist loose from the coils of rope, then toffled with the other ones. But Vegeta noticed this and shook his head as he un buckled himself and walked to Bulma to put her arm back in place.

"Who are you!" The blue eyed beauty demanded in rage. Her hair fell over her face and began to tickle her nose. She sneezed and flipped the curls out of her face. "What are you doing?" After a few minutes, she gave up. -I'll find out what's going on soon.- Lowering her head, her blue hair fell over her face and she closed her eyes listening for any movement, but nothing happened.

--Few hours later

The ship came to a rough stop. "Welcome to Planet Xanger." The computer said. Bulma felt someone's hands being placed on her arms, untying the ropes. But Vegeta kept the blind fold on. Grasping her arms, Vegeta led her outside and to a giant mansion like building. It was giant, dark and wasn't pleasing.

The palace isn't what you'd think. Big, beautiful with large white towers and flower fields with enormous mountains standing proudly in the background. Nah,you would imagine this place to be a giant haunted house. This palace was about the size of three giant mansions put together. The trim was brown as the rest of the coloring was deep black. The windows in the palace were cracked, well some of them. Tall dead pine trees slumped over inside the gates. The grass was dead, and crunchy everytime you took a step. Giant pitbulls the size of cows were on chains, and barking furiously at the intruders.

In they walked, Vegeta even felt a bit uncomfortable about the place, but persued on, knowing that Bulma wouldn't treat him like this anymore. Or so he thought. The Briefs daughter thrashed around in his grasp, and Vegeta growled at her, about to speak, but caught himself.

"Let me go!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The Prince growled and turned her around to face him. His right arm sung back and thust forward colliding with her stomach. Bulma gasped and fell forward with her eyes tightly closed. Vegeta lifted her up, and put her over his right shoulder.

Looking at the two-story tall double doors, he looked at the giant dragon heads in the center of the door. Each had a gold ring looping in and out of their noses. The Saiyan Prince busted through the doors and looked around the dark Grand Hall. A giant chandelier hung in the center. The diamonds twirled in circles reflect the little light it could in some spots of the dusty room. But spider webs hung from diamond, to diamond, so it made the room look less pleasant.

Heading straight, Vegeta walked with the blacked out Bulma over his shoulder. "Erm.." He grunted as he walked passed a whole bunch of spider webs. Again, Vegeta came to another set of doors. He kicked the door open and saw a large factory/prison before him. This made him smile greatly. -I'll show you, baka.-

Inside, there were slavesmanaging work. Some pulling bags of sand, others churning water with sand, and the rest patting down the sand to have it harden in place to fix cracks and damages. There were some people who Vegeta saw where the slaves' arms were roped up on two wooden planks and being whipped across the chest and stomach by men in black masks. Blood drizzled down the slaves' chest and poured onto the ground.

Out of a window to the left, the sky was dark. What plant life that was alive, was drooped over, on the line of death. Giant fly eating plants were planted in the ground, as a few dinosaurs in which he'd never seen before walked by. Loud screams echoed through the room, as the whipping of belts, metal chains and leather whips collided with the flesh of the bare skin. -Sick place- Vegeta thought walking down the steps and towards the front room.

He stood in the middle of the room, looking around the rotted, and messy place. His strong frame stood tall as he peered at the slaves getting at work on their projects. An old man pushed Vegeta as he walked by, glancing at the Saiyan Prince as if hinting for help.

His once lively blue eyes were pale, black rings covered his eyelids as white whiskers began to grow from his chin and cheeks. Very little white hair sprouted up on his head, but in the middle, he was bald. Skinny arms were placed onto his thin body. It looked as if his arms couldn't handle holding up a bag of sand.

His stomach was so thin, that everyone of his ribs popped out into view. He wore a pair of dirty brown shorts, and walked around barefoot. His legs were thin as well, Vegeta couldn't figure how the man could stand up. As the Prince looked around, he saw the chamber and walked to the doors. Pushing them open, he saw cells. All filled with male slaves or criminals. Not a single female soul in there.

Vegeta spit on those who tried to grab him. On man clung to his foot begging Vegeta to release him. The Prince pulled his foot away and stomped on the hand, leaving the elder man to cry in pain. Vegeta saw a small office and started for it. On the inside, he saw a man in a chair with his back faced against the door.

Being the unpleasant person he is, Vegeta opened the door and looked at the man. "Hey you." He demanded. the man turned around, and at the sight of him, Vegeta gagged hard. He tried to maintain composure, but his pride fell and he looked away, with an insulting gag. The man just laughed and spoke in an old cracky voice.

"What can I do for you?" He asked quietly. Vegeta turned to face him again and frowned greatly. -Great, an old man.- He thought. The man was very large. Weighing at least three-hundred pounds. He was covered in body oil and grease, he obviously hasn't showered in ages. Pimples covered his face and neck, as well as his arms. When the man chuckled, his belly rose up and down like ocean waves. It actually made Vegeta queasy. The man was in a wife beater. but it was a medium sized one, so his belly hung out and over his shorts.

His right eye bulged out more then his left, and his lips were extremely large. His nose had a large mole at the tip, and it went out long and straight. -He looks like a witch..- The Prince thought, gagging again. "I was wondering.." Vegeta began as he looked at Bulma, making sure she was still knocked out, and she was. "If you could throw her in prison and give her a real scare. She needs to learn how to respect the Prince of Saiyans."

A small grin folded over his lips. "Well I suppose I could do that." The heavy weighted, deformed man stood up and walked over to Bulma, whom was asleep. Her blue curls fell across her face, as she lightly grunted from pain, then went on with light snore. Lip gloss plastered her lips, making them shine brightly in the light, as her hoop earings were still in place at her ears. "Yes.. I'll really give her a scare. A nice painfull one. How does that sound?" His crack old voice said grinning widely, showing his yellow rotted teeth.

"Anything that'll teach her how to respect me." The Prince snapped at him. But Vegeta backed up when he notice how close the man was to him.

"By the way.. My name's Chuck. What is yours? And this females?" He said looking at Bulma's back intently.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Race. This little baka here.. I think is reffered to as Bulma." Vegeta said looking over his shoulder and at her.

"I see. not many saiyans left, after Frieza destroyed the planet, eh? This Bulma will be just fine with me. You may take your leave now." He reached his large greasy hands out to pick Bulma up from Vegeta's shoulder.

But the Prince moved backwards. "Hold on a minute, I want to watch this." He said, snearing at the man.

"Very well. I don't know if you'll take interest to this though." Vegeta roughly dropped Bulma into the mans arms and followed him into the following room. Miss Briefs laid asleep in the mans giant arms. He looked down at her, taking his nasty tongue and sliding them across his lips. "Yes.. This will be fun." He remarked. Vegeta heard this and snorted.

"What do you plan on doing? I don't mean for her to be hurt, although I despise the little human baka. But if she gets hurt or dies, then she won't be able to fix something I need her too. So if she dies, you and your planet will as well." Vegeta protested.

"Very well. We will not kill her." Chuck replied with the same wide, sick grin plastered across his deformed lips. As they entered the room, there was a bed, a bathroom and another bed. The bed on the right had chains built onto it. Aside it, was a few whips and weapons. Chuck threw Bulma on the bed, and she turned a bit to her right.

She sat up, noticing that she was on a bed that wasn't hers, and looked around; her eyesight still foggy. As she tried to sit up straight, a pain striked her stomach and she bent forward clutching onto her gut as hard as she could, as her eyes closed again. "Ugh.. Where am I?" She asked quietly, lifting her head a bit. She shifted all of her curly hair to the right and opened her right eye. As her gaze fell upon an unfamiliar figure, she opened her other blue eye and looked shocked. "Who are you." Miss Briefs demanded.

"Haha.. I am Chuck. And I was told that you needed some discipline because of your behavior. I would advise that you respect the Prince of Saiyans more often." His grin grew. Bulma, still shocked at where she was, looked over towards the door and sure enough, stood Vegeta. his arms folded over his chest, his head somewhat down and his back leaning against the door frame. "I think I'll have some fun with you.." Chuck remarked unbuttoning his shorts.

Bulma caught on to what was planned and looked at Vegeta with her pleading crystal blue eyes. She saw a smirk fold over his lips as he stood there to watch. "Vegeta, help me!" She shouted with her tears filling her eyes. She knew that this Chuck man was ugly, creepy and crazily mad. She didn't want this to happen. The Prince shook his head and watched, pleasingly.

The blue eyed beauty repeated her words with a tear streaking donw her left eye and down her cheek. "You will learn how to respect me." He said firmly, his smirk fading. "You will not make me a fool of." The saiyan warrior took a seat in a chair and watched. But he didn't catch on to what was happening. He thought she was going to be smacked then led into a cell.

"Please.." Bulma said trying to fight the small crystal like tears that drizzled down her face. "Please, Vegeta.." She lowered her head. The Prince saw what Chuck was doing and made a disgusted face.

"it's for your best, you little baka." He said, then stood up and left the room. When Vegeta left, Bulma looked up at Chuck and glared at him through her sobbing tears.

"You ugly bastard, go to hell." But he just chuckled and looked at her picking up one of his leather whips.

"I like 'em bossy.." He said in his hillbilly voice. "You'll enjoy this, it may be a bit painful, but the Prince said not to kill you. He never said anything about serverily beating you. Or taking you captive as a wife." Chuck laughed again, and his belly bounced up and down like jello. He slid his shorts down, and Bulma was forced onto the bed. Chuck pinned her down, although he got smacked in the face a few times and got the chains to fold around her wrists and ankles.

"Please! No!" Bulma yelled, but Chuck whipped her across the stomach, tearing the clothing as well as a bit of her flesh. Vegeta, as he walked down the hall, could hear the screaming go on in the background. He smiled and continued on his way. -This will teach you, little baka..-

The Prince made his way out, and into the partially living garden. A few large fly eating plants snapped at him, but he used a ki blast to fire them up. He saw a green algae looking pond and a mossy stone next to it. He walked to the stone and sat atop it, still hearing the woman's cries as she pleaded for help. "Heh.. You'll learn sooner or later.." Closing his eyes, a smirk came to his lips again as his pride greeted him.

But without his notice, someone or something was lurking behind him. There was so much movement going around the garden area form the dinosaurs and plants, that he didn't notice something creeping up on him. Suddenly, he was tackled by three heavy men. "Tie him up!" One said, and they did.

"You! Bash him over the head!" The other obediently did so. He took a large pipe and rammed it into the Prince's forehead. But Vegeta barely budged from that attack. He broke though the ropes and launched both of his fists into two of the attackers. Then his left knee collided with the leaders stomach. They all fell down and Vegeta growled, infuriated.

"What is the meaning of this!" He demanded. More of the oncomers came from bushes, and such. All old, starving looking men.

"Kill him!" They began to chant. Carrying sicles and pipes, they moved in on Vegeta.

"Don't be stupid! I am the Prince of saiyans! And I will demolish you all form this existanc-" He was cut off by a sudden shot going into his back. The needle plunged deeper into his spine, then fluid ran into his system making him sleepy. Trying to fight it, Vegeta stood up straight with a frown and nailed the person behind him in the head. "You.. Idiots.." He began to speak. But Vegeta was growing more tired by the second. Soon, his eyes shut and he bakced up against a tree, sleeping soundly.

---

**A/n: Whoa.. It's funny how you make up things as you go. Poor Bulma, being raped by a fat ugly deformed man. Sometimes I wonder where I get these ideas from.( Anyways, go on to Chapter three to see the next part of the story.**


	3. Tortures

Chapter Three: Tortures.

A/n: Yes.. On with the third chapter! Sounds interesting, doesn't it? Or does it? I began to write a different chapter three, but I thought it was rushing a bit. I'm well known for rushing things, so I've decided to take it slow. Ah who cares.. If I want it short, I'll have it short. oo I'll just make the chapters long. Yeah.. That's it.. Enjoy.

-----------

Turning his head to the left, Vegeta grunted and tightened his eyes as they were closed. A sudden bright light came down in a single ray onto his face. Opening his right eye he looked to the left and made an unpleased expression. Sitting up, The Prince looked around the room. To his surprise, Chuck was sitting in a chair sound asleep, while slumped over, using his fat as a pillow.

He snored loudly, and twitched a bit. Everytime he'd make the smallest of movement, his extra belly fat would flop around. -How can a man eat so much.. That's just sick.- Thinking back to the atrium garden, he growled and placed his left hand on his lower back, feeling the swollen pain form where the needle was inserted.

Chuck, who was aware of the sudden movements of Vegeta, opened his eyes and looked at the Prince with a small smile folding over his lips. "Welcome back to life.." He muttered lifting himself up from the chair slowly. He limped a bit on his left side, and walked towards the Prince. "Sorry for the incident out there. The savages are always hungry. Fat, skinny, thick men you name it. That's why they're out there. i would advise you to not go there again. Unless you want to be eaten alive." He stated.

Vegeta nodded and looked around. "So where's the baka? Is she frightened yet?" The warrior asked with sudden pleasure.

"Come see for yourself." Chuck replied motioning for Vegeta to follow him out of the room and into the slave chamber. "She's scared alright. Locked in a chamber after a few.. surprises." He grinned. Vegeta gagged again and made an uncomfortable expression.

Stopping in a dark hallway, Chuck pointed into the cellar where Bulma was. She was chained against the wall by her hands and ankles. Her head was lowered so her face was impossible to view. Vegeta sensed her body tensing, as her heart raced with fear. "Very good.. Nothing like showing a stupid woman a good scare."

Chuck opened the cell bars and pulled them open. "Hey Bulma." He said as he approached her. "Wake up, darling." When he got by her side, he glided his wet tongue across her cheek. She didn't bother to move. Bulma looked up at Chuck with an expressionless face.

Trailing her eyes down, she looked at her stomach, where the blood dried over her gash from his whip. "Leave me alone.." She said closing her eyes again.

"You know what I always dreamed of?" Chuck asked turning towards Vegeta who stared hard at Bulma. She lifted her head again and locked her eyes onto Vegeta's. Her eyes dropped from his and closed again.

"Like I would care." Vegeta muttered.

"I always thought me being pharaoh and having a queen at my side would be fascinating. Slaves down below building and constructing new pyramids. And being whipped if they slacked or talked.." He was mostly talking to himself, but Vegeta thought the idea was stupid. Chuck looked at Bulma again, placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head to his level. "And you'd be my queen." He stated. Joy over took him and he nodded. "Yes.. I think I will make this come true now. However it will take a few hours to plan and to move to the Great Xanger Dry Desert. Vegeta, won't you come with me? Bulma will be much frightened. I can assure you that." He smiled widely and looked at the Prince who stood there.

"For crying out loud, i want her to be frightened of disrespecting me! I don't want to go through the whole process of her being your queen, and doing some stupid desert ceremony." Vegeta snapped. He looked back to Bulma and noticed a large size gash going across her stomach. "I said I didn't mean for her to get hurt." The Prince growled at Chuck.

The fat lazy man laughed, "No, you said you didn't want her killed. You never said anything about hurting her." Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Smart ass.. Anyways, I sense her fear growing. I want you to make it reach the top level. I want her to be scared out of her witts. Do that, and we'll leave here without damaging anything." Turning on his right leg, Vegeta began to walk out of the room. Bulma looked up weakly and coughed some.

"Vegeta.." She said quietly. The Prince heard this and stepped back into the cell. "Get me out of here, this isn't funny. He's hurting me. On the outside and inside, please make him stop." She pleaded as her blue eyes glossed in tears.

"You baka. Pleading to the Prince now that you're in danger. Just a few hours ago you were screaming your lungs off at me. And mocking me. I believe you deserve a bit of time away in the nightmare of this disgusting place." A small smirk came to the Prince.

Bulma didn't even bother to try anymore, she pulled at the chains a bit, then returned to her original position. "Don't worry Bulma, as soon as you learn what's good, you'll be free." Chuck remarked after Vegeta left. "You'll be very happy here. I may not look it, but I can be very kinky at times." He winked at her, and she turned her head to the opposite direction. "Oh come on." He said pleadingly.

"Get the hell away from me. I'd rather die here than be with you." Bulma hissed. This caught Chuck's attention and he frowned.

"Hm.. Sartanium. Unlock her from the prison and take her to the wood bench." Chuck demanded. Bulma didn't change expression. Sartanium stepped up, he looked almost sorry for Bulma. But he unlocked her as told. Miss Briefs fell to the floor and grabbed her wrists. Chuck bent down to her level and grinned. "It's not so bad. Being my mate will be pleasing. Everything you need is right here." In a squatting position, Bulma looked up at Chuck with pity.

A large red print was on the right side of her cheek. The shape of it was a hand, obviously from Chuck. The deformed man smiled as he saw Bulma's eyes in fear. Her upper lip twitched a bit, and she clenched her fists as a low growl began to rumble in her throat.

With a dash, Bulma stood up and rushed towards the cell, which stood open. This movement surprised Chuck and he tried to quickly get to his feet. but the sudden burst of energy coming form his over weighted body, made him fall over and roll to the right. "Get her!" He yelled at Sartanium. Obediently, the slave ran after the fleeing damsel.

Turning sharp corners, she huffed as her speed increased, taking large and fast strides with her legs. The outfit on her changed, she wore black shorts and a leather tube top to match, obviously for Chuck's pleasure. The Briefs daughter dodged a few obstacles of barrels and bags of sand. Pushing though some of the working slaves, she tumbled forward, but regained balance and continued her flee.

Sartanium dashed after her. Gaining up on her he reached his arm out, almost grabbing her waist, But Bulma sensed this and sharply turned to the right, reading down a narrow corridor. She passed rooms and dead trees. Glancing to the right, another corridor traveled the same path as her. She saw the man on that side and huffed as she pushed herself for more speed.

Her chest was moving up and down dramatically, as her lungs plunged air in and out through her body as fast as she could breathe. The slave was coming closer to her as they ran on opposite paths of the large corridor. He started to move diagonal as if to cut through he dead jungle. Bulma clenched her fists and pushed every ounce of energy she had into her legs. Back and forth, her legs repeated the same steps traveling at a fair amount of speed to escape the oncoming predator.

Leaping forward, Sartanium grabbed her legs, and Bulma went flying forward, hitting the ground. To her surprise she was inches away from a giant cliff that lead to the same atrium Vegeta was attacked in. Kicking, the worn out woman tried to pull her legs out of his grasp. Grinning the slave looked at her. His teeth yellow and deformed.

His right side of the face was plunged inward, as if something very heavy fell onto his face. Half of his nose was missing and he began to laugh like an insane psycho. "Come here, precious." He hissed laughing.

"Let go of me!" She demanded kicking him in the face. He yelped and let go. Bulma scrambled to her feet and stood up about halfway, but the slave tackled her. Breathing in her face he laughed again, making a kissing face at her as his hands rose up her thighs.

"Oh yes." He whispered in her ear. His left hand glided up her shirt as his surprisingly heavy body pinned her down. Mosquitoes and other insects hovered nearby, detecting the two with their infrared sensing.

"Get off!" She shouted. Other slaves drew in watching the commotion. They snickered and chanted on Sartanium. But a loud explosion was made and Sartanium was kicked off the edge of the cliff. The others fled to this surprising attack. Swallowing hard, and heaving as she tried to catch her breath, Bulma got to her feet and began to run away. But bumped into something rather hard.

She looked up, her body trembling all over afraid what she'd find next. Smoke was clouding her vision. But she noticed this person towered over her. Thin. Tall. Muscular. Dark hair. Peering eyes. Strong crafted face. -Vegeta..- Bulma thought. Miss Briefs backed away and made a running start in the opposite direction. but then she ran into something squishy and bounced off a bit.

Looking up she saw the fat greasy man that wanted her back in his care. Her knees shaking Bulma backed up and bumped into Vegeta, who drew in closer. She scrambled behind him and gripped onto his arms as her eyes tightly closed. Miss Bulma let out a soft sob as she was pleading in her mind that she'd go home now.

The Prince looked behind him and growled as he pull Bulma off of him and put her in front of him. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes bulging out in fear and determination to leave. Vegeta sensed her fear was growing and smiled. "Not quite at your limit yet, baka. When it is, you'll be home in no time." He gripped her arm and threw her to Chuck.

"You bastard! Only a sick man would think of something so cruel! I fucking hate you! Go to the shitty hell below.. You deserve nothing. The hospitality I gave you, the machinery I built for you, fixing your leg.. And because you anger me with your insults and I bark back, this is what I get. You have a heart of stone Vegeta. You'll never learn to love, or to care. Always going to be an outsider. Nothing to do but sit around and laugh as people get tortured. I fucking hope to burn in hell." She remarked as Chuck pulled her away from Vegeta.

"Now, lets take you to that wooden bench. What do you say, Vegeta?" Chuck asked pleased.

"Yes.. I think that will do very well." Vegeta answered as he led the way.

_Why me.._

Bulma thought to herself..

In the main chamber, where Vegeta first walked in, the slaves were getting to work. The Prince of Saiyans didn't know what a wood bench was, but acted as though he knew. As they walked by, men in wooden beds were chained down, with a blade above them slowly moving downward. One man was screaming and begging for forgiveness, but it was too late.

The young man laid there with the blade slowly swinging left and right, lowering at the same time. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his face, knowing this was the end. His eyes and cheeks all puffy from the sobbing. The large razor sharp, giant blade whipped through the top layer of skin, rose up on the right, and swung down again, slicing through the second layer. Blood spew uncontrollably down his hips and onto the wooden bed.

His eyes grew wide in pain and shock, they soon quickly turned red, from internal bleeding. The dark red liquid spurted form his mouth and down his cheeks onto the table. He tried to scram, but no sound would come. Again, the blade swung down and again cut through his skin. But this time, the blade stayed there in his gut. Blood poured from his intestines, and spread onto the table. Drop by drop, the thick red watery substance drizzled onto the ground, forming large puddles.

The man was still alive. His lower jaw was quivering as he tried to say something, but couldn't. Spitting out his blood, he remained in the same position. His eyes caught onto Bulma, and they followed her movement until she was out of sight. Then his ice-cold brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. The skin on his stomach flapped open and laid back, to where his entire system was visible.

A man came up to him, holding a chefs knife. The man had a black mask on, and his shirt was off, exposing the large creases of muscle in his powerful arms. The young man, who was on the line of death, stared up at him. A bloody tear ran from his right eye and down his cheek. He shook his head very weakly and quivered his lower jaw again, "N-...no.." He managed to spit out.

The man with the knife rose up his arm and brought it straight down on his neck. Slicing through the skin, the man being tortured made crackly voices of screams, soon his screaming wasn't anymore. He began to choke on his own blood as the man with the knife applied pressure on the tool to cut through his bone. And he did as planned. With the knife hitting the table, the young man's head rolled off the wooden table and onto the floor. His body twitched some, then laid there lifeless.

Bulma began to gag as she saw this. She looked to the right, and a woman was pinned in a chair. She was screaming and begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. Walking to the nearby desk, he unfolded a cloth, with numerous of tools sitting there, ready for use. His hand came upon a pair of pliers and a sick grin appeared behind his mask.

Bending over, he knelt down onto the floor and held down her left foot. Taking the pliers into his right hand, he placed it on her big toe, he applied some pressure onto her flesh, just enough to where the blood was beginning to poke through the skin. The woman screamed and pleaded, but as the previous man, he didn't stop. With a quick snip, the man clipped her toe off.

"Heh.." He laughed as he enjoyed hearing her cry out in pain. "So you want to be let go?" He questioned. Tears ran down the woman's pale face in large amounts as she nodded her head full of black hair. Her green eyes were wide, as the pupils began to get larger with the pain. "Alright then.."

The masked man walked back to the table, grabbed a steaks knife and smiled again. "As you wish." Going behind the chair where the woman sat, he knelt down again and raised the knife to her heels. Slicing through the chain, he applied as much pressure as possible. The woman looked relieved for a moment, but then screamed in pain. He did the same thing with her hands and stood back with a pleased grin. "There, you may leave now."

Standing up, the woman cried loudly and fell forward onto her stomach. Where he had cut the chain, he also sliced through her heel. Just enough to where a flap was made, so she couldn't walk. Blood covered her feet and she reached her arms forward to drag herself away. But she couldn't do that either. The same procedure was done on her wrists. When she went to grab the ground, under her wrist, there was another flap. Blood squirted out of a small vein, and wouldn't stop. Her legs were beginning to be covered with the blood form her heels and she tried to get onto her side and roll off.

But the sick man placed a foot onto her back and grinned as he took a sword covered in barb wire and plunged it into her flesh, in the center of her spine. He pushed down so hard, that the blade cut through her stomach. Screams echoed the room as people were being tortured to death. The same woman who was stabbed in the back, was reaching her arms out for the front door to escape, but she didn't move anywhere. Like a fountain, again, blood squirted upward and landed on the floor as well as the man who tortured her. He smiled and wiped the blood off his face and watched the dark liquid drizzle down her body.

The woman laid her head down on the floor and stared into space without blinking. Her eyes were beginning to dry, because she couldn't blink. Soon, she too was laying there lifeless.

To the right, Bulma saw a man throwing the dead bodies into a fire. She gulped and tried to look away form all the blood and innocent people being tortured. But her eyes fell upon a woman who was pinned down on her knees by two men. One on each side held her body down.

A man in a Priest veil and outfit stood in front of her. One of the men who was pinning her down, grabbed a handful of thick brown hair that was on her scalp, and forced her head up to face the Priest. The woman tugged as hard as she could but couldn't get loose. The Priest held a mask. On the inside of the mask, were two sharp wooden steaks where the eyes went.

Rising his arms, he lowered them quickly onto her face. The steaks plunged through her eyes, and the men let go of her. The woman stood up and screamed loudly as she tried to pull the mask off of her face. When she got it off she kept repeating the words, "My eyes! My eyes!" Blood busted from where her eyes once were and down her cheekbone, to the creases of her mouth. The blood also spewed form her nostrils and trickled down her chin and onto her chest. "My eyes! My eyes!" The now blinded woman shouted in horror. They didn't kill her, instead the sat her down on a chair, and began to sew the loose skin together to stop the bleeding. They didn't intend to have her bleed to death, to bulma, it looked like some sort of ritual.

Bulma felt a knot form in her stomach as she watched the woman have her eyelids sewn shut. You could see her eyes puff out with the blood filling the holes. Screeching of children and adults continued here. Other slaves just worked as they were told to do. Bulma saw a wooden bench appear and she stopped a bit. But Vegeta urged her on. She grasped onto Vegeta's arm and spoke softly, "Please.. Don't have them hurt me Vegeta.."

A smirk over came his face and he replied, "It'll only teach you." He said in his low huskily voice.

She was forced onto the bench and was pinned down by four men. Chuck grinned and placed a plastic cover on top of her. The plastic rose about a foot from her chest, she she'd have room to breathe. Four small holes were in the top part, so oxygen and carbon dioxide were aloud to circulate in and out through this small box shaped tomb.

"Tell me, miss Bulma, do you like snakes? Or perhaps hissing cockroaches. Or maybe fleas or beetles. I think you don't. Why don't I mix them together and fill the chamber with insects and snakes?" Chuck asked, ripping the top off a lid. Snakes hissed and slithered to make their way out of the bucket. Bulma's eyes shot open as she began to kick and punch the plastic cover. Chuck lifted the end of the cover where her feet were and poured about fifty garder snakes down into the small trap.

They slithered, furious of how they were handled. One began to go up Bulma's shirt, but she reached in and grabbed the snake, throwing it on the other end. Screaming she pounded on the plastic and begged to get out. Next came in the hissing cockroaches. They hissed louder than the snakes and crawled everywhere. On Miss Briefs' face, arms, legs, and stomach. Next were the harmless beetles. As he poured them in, Vegeta laughed hysterically at Bulma's cries.

The Prince of saiyans thought Chuck was kidding about the cat fleas. But he wasn't. So the saiyan warrior frowned as he watched him open the lid of jumping fleas. "You're not really going to do that are you.. They'll eat her alive." He said a bit concerned.

"Oh mighty Prince of Saiyans, show some pride and watch this female be tortured. She'll be eaten alive by these blood thirsty insects." And he poured them in. "Oh, oh! And maybe some spiders!" He opened a bucket of tarantulas and poured them in.

Bulma winced in pain and screamed loudly to get out as the fleas bit into her legs. The spiders crawled over her body. Pretty soon, she was buried under thousands of insects and snakes. Vegeta began to hesitate. He didn't mean for her to be hurt. Just for her to be frightened. Looking back, he remembered seeing the fear in Bulma's face when she was pinned against the wall and hung by chains. The large open wound that spreaded across her stomach, now seeing her buried alive was going a bit too far.

"Let her out." The Prince demanded.

"Give it about another minute.." Chuck laughed insanely.

Vegeta wouldn't allow it, instead he stepped back and blasted the bench, and soon the insects, and snakes slithered and crawled out of the small box like trap. Bulma had bite marks spotting all over her legs and arms. One spider bite on her neck. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. Vegeta took her out and growled as he pressed hard onto her chest several times to get her breathing again, surely enough she did.

Gasping for breath, she coughed and began to kick around in Vegeta's arms. She manage to get loose and she took off towards the double doors. She made it outside. Vegeta stood there, he then looked at chuck that seemed quite pleased. "I have something that'll scare her real bad. Of course.. She'll die form the shock of it. Heh.."

"Enough. You've scared her. That's all I needed. Now I'm leaving." With that, Vegeta walked out to the double doors and outside. To his shock, something was behind him. It was Chuck.

"I doubt you're leaving anytime soon." He muttered. Taking a large Metal pipe, he smacked it right into his temple. Vegeta fell back and hit the wall. He glared at the man with blood beginning to drizzle down his eyes to his chin. Again, Chuck thrusted the metal into his head, with that the mighty Prince fell. Not dead but blacked-out..

----

A/n: Well, wasn't that interesting? I had my aunt read it and she seemed a bit sickened by the whole blood and gore description. I could've done better on that part, but like I said, I feel lazy at the story. So oh well, if you liked it, you liked it. If not then.. Oh well. o0; This chapter was a bit short.. But OH WELL. If you're complaining, then stop reading the story? Anyways, for those of you who're nice folks and want to continue, please review! Another chapter will soon be made. I'd like to know if people want me to continue the story or not. If so, then I'll do some more chapters! And I think vegeta's beginning to realize that this is all a bit too much on the scaring Bulma part. What'll happen next? Review to find out. Plzkthnxbye.


	4. Rival's Escape

Chapter Four: Rival's escape.

A/n: Hay, hay, hay! I'm backeroo's and have tons of sugar in my system right now. Pats her belly Just got back from tennis too, so this should be interesting. Enjoy and Review please. Oh and thanks for the reviews! Thanks Strawberrychan, X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita and Trunks-lover5. Trunks-lover5, the romance will come later on. You know how stubborn Vegeta is. Lol.. You know what I found out that was weird? When I was writing the description of the captives dying, I enjoyed it.. Like.. It amused me of killing them.. Maybe.. Lol, I'm kidding. xD Thanks for the reviews though! And here's the next chapter.

------------

Groggily, Vegeta opened his eyes and groaned as a sudden pain went through his head. "Ugh.. What in the hell." He murmured standing up straight. Looking around, he noticed he was in a cell. "What am I doing here?" Standing up quickly, he stepped back a bit dizzy as his eyesight grew dark, then black as he couldn't see. But his eyesight returned and he looked at the stone bed he was laying on. It was filled with moss, and insects.

Chills came over him as he walked to the cell. "You all must be kidding me. I'm much stronger than your race. I'll just bust through these bars!" An eerie sound came over the prison room. Like wind howling in a deserted town. Looking to the right he saw a dirty rusted sink and a toilet next to it. The water was brown and was in chunks. "Ugh.." Walking up to the bars, he looked down the hall and saw no one there. It was just him in this creepy prison.

Lifting his right arm, a gold light began to faintly glow, as the Prince pushed his energy forward, the light grew brighter. His biceps flexed and he pushed the energy into the designated direction. The blast departed from his palm and smacked into the bars. Instead of blowing into millions of pieces, they looked like they did before his attack. Vegeta snorted and walked to the bars.

Taking his hands, he coiled them in his fingers and began to pull his arms outward, hoping to bend the bars far enough that he could squeeze through. But nothing happened. Vegeta repeated this several times, but still not the slightest budge. "What in the hell.."

Then Saiyan warrior drew back one of his arms, tightened his fist and launched it forward, hoping to bust through. But instead the Prince retreated his arm and cursed aloud as he held his sore hand. "Get me out of this shit!" He shouted. But no one could hear. -What the hell was I thinking of coming here?- He thought thrashing around the room, kicking, punching, blasting the walls, windows, bars, etc. But every move he made, failed.

He heard a door open, and stepped up to the front of his 100sqft cell. Looking to the left he saw the dark hallway. No light was in the room. So it was impossible for him to see. But his senses were high and alert. Someone stopped at his cell, and he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mighty Prince." Chuck laughed. "You didn't honestly think that we'd let you and the female go, did you?"

"Get me out of this, right now!" Vegeta demanded, thrusting forward as if to attack Chuck. But the fat man backed away and smiled widely.

"Gotta love this mansion-like palace. It's able to detect all powers. Any power you have here in the cell, this baby is able to make the surroundings ten times your strength. In other terms, it's impossible for you to escape." He patted his large hand onto the bars. "By the way, this Bulma lady is great in bed. I'm surprised you haven't considered sleeping with her. Very rough."

Vegeta spat in Chuck's face and gagged. "An ugly fat ass man like you could only get sex from force. Not by a females choice." The fat man frowned and opened the cell, grabbing Vegeta by full-force, to where the Princes' arm began to ache.

"You fool. Allow me to show you this Bulma lady, and her condition. It seems as though you've grown a bit soft and fond of her. That or worried about her. Haha.. Just what I love to see.. Worried and scared people. It's my job after all." Chuck held a collar like chocker and wrestled the Prince to the ground. Overwhelmed by his weight, Vegeta was slammed against the wall. The collar was clicked into place.

Holding a device, Chuck buckled it onto his XXXXXL belt. (Lol.. dat iz a fatty loool) Pressing a bright green button, a shock was emitted from the collar and the electricity traveled through his neck, spreaded down his arms and made it's way to his stomach, shocking his intestines and spreading to his legs with trails of hot electricity, which made his blood boil.

"I wouldn't try and escape now.. This device here has shut down all of your abilities. Meaning you can't fly, you can't run as fast, nor can you use energy blasts or super strength. It's shut your entire saiyan system down. Now you're nothing but a mere human on the outside. Hahaha!" He laughed loudly and shoved the Prince into the wall.

"Ugh.." Vegeta grunted loudly suddenly feeling the pain in his shoulder as he collided with the wall. "You idiot, having to shut down my powers just so you get your way. Pathetic." Vegeta scowled. But Chuck threw his enormous body against Vegeta, and watched the Prince fall to the ground.

"Now.. About the human female. Follow me. I'll show you what she's like at the moment.." He laughed and tugged Vegeta to follow him. The Prince tried to get out of his grasp, but was too weak to even budge.

They walked through the Chamber room, where the people again were being tortured. Vegeta didn't show any sign of pity, or concern. They walked to the right side of the room. Vegeta caught a glimpse of a man up about fifty feet tied tightly in ropes.

The ropes coiled around his entire body, covering his chest, arms and legs. Tighter, the ropes pulled outward, squeezing the mans flesh and crushing his rib bones. More cries welcomed the Princes' ears.

Another man was on a wooden table. Four ropes were tied to him. Two on his arm, and two on his legs. Four men stood next to large pillars with turning configures. Then men would place their hands on the pillars and begin to push the wood planks forward. Each turn the ropes drew out towards the men in the masks. The man in the middle, was screaming as his arms and legs were being pulled away from his body. By the time he was dead, they had stretched his arms and legs out another two feet. (I got three of these tortures from the Fatal Frame Games. If you want a real scare, play those games.)

Vegeta stared at these people being tortured to death, and grinned sickly at some of the sights, yet gagged and turned away from some. Chuck pushed Vegeta forward and the Prince stumbled. When he stood up he saw Bulma. She was hanging by her arms, and was being whipped by two men at a time. One man whipped her and the whip coiled around her leg, then left a stinging sensation and he pulled his arms back to repeat his steps.

To the saiyan's surprise, Bulma wasn't crying. Instead, she lifted her head and looked at Vegeta. When she saw him looking up at her, arms crossed in his full-of-pride position, she winced and tighten her eyes shut at the whips stings. She looked at him again and shook her head with a small smile. "Well, lookie here. Mr. Vegeta has decided to co- Ugh! To come and watch me get sca- Ack! watch me get scared, huh?" She lowered her head with the same smirk on her lips.

A soft laugh came from her mouth. A dark shadow covered her eyes, so he couldn't see if she was frightened or crying. Vegeta noticed that she had a diamond necklace around her neck. With a giant gem hanging down to her chest. But he notice her laughter and looked at her as if she were crazy. "What's the matter Vegeta? Ugh!" She winced again as the whip collided with her stomach. "Being as weak as a human is no fun, is it? Heh.. Nice going. Ouch!" She growled and glared at the man on the right. Looking back at Vegeta, she smiled again. "I suppose your plan worked. I'm scared. And fucking pissed off at you. Thanks to you, my reputation and life is fucking ruined. Why don't you go through yourself under that blade over there?" Bulma asked with a hint of pleasure.

Vegeta looked in the direction she was talking about, and he watched a blade come straight down onto a slaves' head, cutting through and watched the head roll onto the ground. "Woman, gain your composure! Stop with this 'I'm all of a sudden tough now' act." Vegeta demanded.

"What's the matter, Vegeta? Not used to seeing me getting hurt and laughing about it? What do you expect? You scared me. You made this happen. You ruined my life." She accused the Prince. For once he showed a bit of concern.

"Insane woman.." He muttered. Chuck laughed and nodded as if proud of Bulma's 'bravery'.

"See? Heh.. She was weak and scared when she came here. But now she's tough and strong." He nodded. "And my wife, isn't that right, doll?" Chuck winked at her, with his right crusty eye. Vegeta's eye twitched a bit.

"Of course, honey. I want nothing more than to be your personal slave.." Bulma said with a small smile. The Prince growled and looked at Chuck.

"You idiot. You didn't make her brave. You made her so scared that she just doesn't care. She's expressionless. You stupid little fucker." The warrior got to his feet. He was about to throw a punch at Chuck, but Chuck shook his head with a wide grin.

"I don't think so. Your powers are prohibited here. Remember?" The fat man said flicking Vegeta's collar.

"You think me of some dog?" The Prince growled loudly and landed a punch onto the insane man's stomach. Bulma lifted her head a bit again and smiled small.

"Ha.. A dog. That's a good one. Ugh.. That's it men, do it harder. Heh heh.." And the men did so.

"She's lost her mind.." Vegeta said looking at Bulma weirdly. Grasping his collar with both hands, Vegeta began to tug at it. No matter how much he tugged and pulled, it wouldn't come loose. "For fucks sake! Get this shit off of me!"

"Haha, just like a dog. What's next? Scratching at your fleas?" Chuck cracked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta demanded. He balled up his fists and his hands began to glow. For a moment Chuck was shocked to see the ki blasts in his hands. but the dim light faded, and a shock was sent through Vegeta's body.

"Uh-uh. Can't do any power attacks. It'll shock you and drain your energy." Chuck shook his index finger side to side, as in disappointment. "Hey, Treck, take Vegeta here back to the cell."

Without a word, Treck dropped a whip that he was using to attack Bulma with and grasped Vegeta by the arm and began to pull him towards the cell chambers. "Let go of me, baka!" He demanded.

Treck had to literally drag Vegeta back to his cell. And when he finally got the Prince in the prison he shut the gate and looked at him. Treck stood about 6'5 and was so built, it looked like the man was on steroids. Silver hair spiked his head as blue with purple trim eyes looked at Vegeta with pity. "You really are a fool, aren't you?" He said in a low whisper. "Coming here to think you get what you want. Are you nuts? Coming here for a scare is the worst thing you could ever do. Now you'll be trapped here. For life. Even longer. That collar you have there will keep you alive for all eternity. And your wife over there, she's beginning to be brainwashed by Chuck. It's sad you can't help her out.." He said with disappointment. "She's really pretty you know, and when I talked to her, she's actually nice. You just need to get on her good side."

Vegeta coughed and looked at the ground with a soft growl. "That baka isn't my wife! She's not even a friend. Just some person that decided she can come and mock my life." The Prince snapped.

"Not your wife? Hmm.. That's quite odd." Treck responded with slight confusion. "She sure talked about you a lot when I was 'beating her'." This caught Vegeta's attention.

"What did you say." He demanded.

"That she talks about you a lot. So I assumed that you two were together. Oh well more of a chance for me. Now look, I'll help you guys out here. And it could cost my life, but this isn't worth living for. Anyways, I'm Chuck's right hand man. I'll just ask him if I can borrow the pocket device to shock you because you've done a bad deed. then I'll act like I'm taking you to the burial ground outside and you're off. I'll do the same to your girl. But it'll be tricky beca-"

"She's not my _girl_!" Vegeta protested. "She's nothing but a bitch."

"Tell me why." Treck demanded.

"She mocks me!" Vegeta shouted.

"And that's all? Tell me, what has she done for you that was _good_?" Treck leaned against the cell and crossed his arms over his chest looking intently at Vegeta.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Well, from what she's told me, she gave you hospitality. She gave you a gravity chamber that she worked hard on. She even took that pipe out of your leg. If she was a bitch, she would've messed up on purpose so that she could amputate your leg.." Treck finished.

Vegeta didn't respond. For the first time, he admitted to himself that she had been nice to him. And the reason why she's a bitch to him because he always tried to push her anger limits. "She's also told me that she only mocks you because you push her anger limits." Vegeta looked somewhat shock. This man spoke the exact words that were running through the Prince's head.

Could they have a better relationship if Vegeta wasn't always so bratty? Could they be best friends? Or more? Vegeta thought for a moment. But his pride quickly regained. "Pfft.. I don't care." He huffed. But Treck closed his multicolored eyes and grinned.

He smiled the same way Goku did. That annoyed Vegeta. To him, it seemed as though Treck was trying to act big and bad, yet at the same time, being as gentle as a fly. -Just like Kakarott- The Prince rolled his eyes and growled. "Just get me out of here." He demanded.

"Sure. It'll take a while though. Maybe I should throw Bulma in here with you, you guys have some issues you need to take care of." He turned and began to leave.

"Don't bring that sack of idiocy in here!" Vegeta yelled. No answer came though.

"Erm.. Stupid human-like idiots." Vegeta sat down on the stone bed and crossed his legs as his arms folded roughly over his broad chest then closed his eyes, waiting to get out.

But he opened his eyes as he heard wrestling like noises going on in the hallway. Tapping was made in the hallway as the steps grew louder and harder. "Mr. Vegeta, you really didn't think that you'd get out, did you?" Chuck said with a deep cloudy laugh.

He held up Treck in his right hand. The mans stomach was slit open, and the right side of his head was split down. Blood still leaked from his wounds. The skin on his forehead was spread open like small flaps. His skull was visible even through the pond of blood. "Even if I have to kill my right hand man, to keep in a prisoner, I will. Hahaha." He opened the cell and threw Treck in. "You know. About that dream of mine, I think it'll be coming true shortly. Give it an hour and you will be my servant. Bulma will be my queen, and everything'll be great."

Chuck inhaled deeply as his eyes closed imagining him on top of a giant gold throne. But unaware to him, the cellar was still open. Vegeta rushed out of the imprison of bars and managed to get about three feet away but Chuck got him again. "Don't even think about it, Servant." He stated with a frown.

The over weighted man threw Vegeta back in his 'cage'. "Let me out you fat bastard!" Vegeta shouted gripping the bars so hard his knuckles began to turn white.

"I don't think so. You're lucky that you're even alive. Too bad your girlfriend's leaving you for me." Chuck, chuckled. (Lol.. Chuck, and chuckle.. Haha.. Anyways..) "Don't worry though, your woman will be good in my hands, I promise." He laughed evilly and began to walk away.

"You fucking pussy! Get back here! And she's _not_ my woman!" Vegeta yelled after him. The Prince released the bars and growled lowly. "Me, the Prince of saiyans being locked up by some deformed weakling!" Throwing a punch, it landed upon the bars. A giant ring echoed the deserted, dark hallway. Vegeta winced at the pain of his fist colliding with the strong bars.

"Let me go.." Bulma said without any emotion. But as Chuck embraced her into his sick, fat greasy arms, a spark of anger flashed through her eyes. "I mean it.." She warned.

"Nah, I don't think so. Don't worry, love. You'll be happy in no time. You will be my queen and we'll rule the planet. We could possibly take over this galaxy." But Bulma didn't like the idea. She spit in his right bulging eye and growled.

"You sick ass man. Let m-" She was cut off by Chuck's fat slimy lips pressing against hers. Bulma could taste the onion, garlic, shrimp and fish taste in his mouth and gagged. But he wouldn't stop. Chuck forced his lips deeper into Bulma's to where she could feel the rough sock-like plaque that covered his yellow, rotting teeth. She knew it, she was going to live like this forever. This was it.

_Wait.. Maybe it isn't over yet.. If I play along then.. Yeah.._ She thought with a grin.

"Yes.. Being your queen will enchant me. That kiss just took me away." bulma said with a sweet, warm, fake smile. But in the back of her mind she was all like, -Yuck.. When's the last time this fat fuck bathed?-

"I knew you'd come around, doll.." Chuck said with the same smile. "Come, since you have given in, lets go watch my new servant be beaten." He stated. Nodding, Bulma followed him.

This time, they walked into a different room. No blood, or screams, or people. A nice, clean, white room. Several tools were on a steel table. There was a chair, and another table. Vegeta was on the far side of the room, locked in the grasp of two other men. He thrashed ferociously trying to escape their strong grasp. "Let me go!" He demanded.

But stopped when Chuck and Bulma came to view. He stared long and hard at Bulma and his expression softened. But when his eyes fell upon the fat, ugly Chuck, he growled. -If only I hadn't been as stupid as to come here!- Vegeta thought as he was pinned down on a table. Then men adjusted the table at an angle, so that Chuck and Bulma could view his small torture. Steel cuffs gripped his wrists and ankles. A large machine hung over him with a small ballpoint like front.

"Vegeta! How great of you to come!" Chuck said clapping. "Go on, turn the laser on." He instructed.

The ballpoint began to glow orange, then bright red. Like lightning, a hot, red light flew from the machine and onto the table. The hot light melted through the steel table and slowly inched its way up to Vegeta's right arm, right under the pit of his arm.

Tugging and pulling, the Prince yanked to try and escape, but he couldn't. Bulma watched this with a frown, not showing any expression. -Seems as though your plan backfired, Vegeta.- She thought shaking her head slowly. Miss Briefs felt a hand on hers and yanked it away quickly as she felt the squishy limb being forced down onto her thin baby soft palm.

Bulma thought she felt a few pimples on his hand. -Gross!- She thought as she placed her hands in her lap.

Getting faster, the hot laser made its way up. Soon Vegeta could feel the heat rising tremendously. "Let me out!" He ordered. "Get me off of this!" Shouting the Prince pushed his body up as far as he could, just to avoid the laser from hitting his flesh.

But it was too late now, the hot ray fell upon Vegeta's under arm, burning through his flesh. The Prince growled and tried to keep himself form yelling. His face turned bright red as his eyes tightly closed. The smell of frying skin and blood made its way through the room. Chuck, who was madly sick, enjoyed this smell. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Nothing like the smell of blood." He said to himself. Bulma heard this and made a face, then looked back to Vegeta. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted someone in the control room.

This person was hurrying to get whatever he/she needed. Bulma could see a head full of long black hair. She yanked a cord and the laser cut off. Quickly, the woman headed out of the room and into the hallway. Bulma sat there, puzzled. -Why did she do that..- She wondered.

Sweat glittered Vegeta's face. Patches and drizzles of the perspiration dabbed his neck and body. Heaving for air, Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the laser. He could feel his arm pouring out blood. But the blood felt cold to him, since the ray was blazing hot. "Ugh.." He grunted as he looked to Bulma with an expression she found odd.

The look of desperation. The look of need. And the puzzling of all, the look of _help_. What more could she expect? He was a Saiyan Prince. Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes' were spoiled. That's how they grew up. Going through the whole ordeal with Frieza must've tampered with his reputation. Thus the cranky, bossy Vegeta today. In a sense, Bulma felt sorry for him.

Even she knew that he didn't mean for her to be hurt. Although he'd threat, he never made a move as to hurt her. Sure he pushed her around a bit, but if she really made him made, he could easily tear her in two. She stood up and walked into the room where Vegeta was and looked long and hard at him. She wasn't too close, but when Vegeta looked back to her, he softened up again, but his pride took over and he looked the other way with a frown. A scarlet color swept across his cheeks and nose as he was embarrassed of being tortured like this.

She smiled faintly. "Look at where you got yourself.." She remarked quietly. Chuck watched this from the other room with his chin in his palm. Trying to lean back like a cool guy, he heard a snap, then fell straight on his ass in front of everyone. The chair was crushed and even the guards began to snicker.

"Oh shut it, woman." Vegeta scowled.

"Haha. Pride as always. Don't you ever realize that your pride blinds you at times?" She laughed softly as she saw his face redden darker. "Looks like we're stuck here now." Bulma said flicking at his collar. "You look like a dog." She cracked.

"I said shut it." He demanded.

Blinking, Bulma looked into the room where Chuck was and saw the same girl sneaking by his side. Chuck now stood up and dusted himself off. But she looked at his pocket with great interest. "She stopped the laser from working." Bulma muttered in a low voice. "I believe she's trying to help us." Looking back at Vegeta, she saw a look of anger and fear.

"Baka woman, Move!" He ordered. Bulma looked behind her and saw a man standing there with a grin plastered across his lips.

"Miss Bulma.. I believe you are good of use to Chuck, am I right?" He remarked in a surprising high-pitched voice. Here comes a man, acting all big and bad. Body covered in muscles, yet he has the voice of a mouse. Even his ears and eyebrows are pierced. His hair in a weird spiked style. Bulma giggled to this but stopped as he saw irritation on his face. Vegeta laughed as well at this but stopped too when he saw the expression change from a smirk, to a frown.

"Woman, don't just stand there! _Move_!" Vegeta growled.

Trying to flee, the mad smacked Bulma across the face. She stumbled backwards and fell onto Vegeta's mid-drift. Trying to stand, Bulma took her hand and held her face. She could taste the blood beginning to grow in her mouth. Again, he rushed his hand across her other cheek. Miss Briefs shrieked and fell back to Vegeta. The Prince growled as he peered down at the fallen woman.

"That's enough, Kelp." Chuck ordered. Vegeta heard the man's name and laughed aloud. Even Bulma, who was knocked into her rival laughed too at his name.

"Haha, Kelp!" Vegeta said aloud, unable to control his laughter. "Little boy in a man's body! Hahaha." He continued to insult the man. But Kelp growled and shut his eyes in annoyment, then lifted his fist and threw it down towards Vegeta's face. But to everyone's surprise, Bulma caught his hand and shoved it back towards Kelps face. And he hit himself.

The two laughed aloud. Surprisingly, the steel cuff like arches disappeared into the table. The Prince fell forward, stumbling at first, but then regained balance. Kelp came forward to grab them both but the two of them dodged. "What's going on!" Chuck growled from the room. Bulma and Vegeta stood there, and watched him approach.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, and he looked at her. With a small smile she gripped his hand into hers and concentrated her brows together with an evil smirk glued onto her softly glossed lips. "Come on, let's make a run for it." She whispered to him.

At first, The Prince tried to pull his hand away. He didn't want to hold hands with someone who mocked his life. But as he heard her words, he looked at Chuck and nodded. "Okay.." He muttered in reply, low enough to where he couldn't hear. Bulma excitedly tugged Vegeta with her and darted out of the hallway.

_Why am I holding hands with him?_ She thought. -He's the one who got me here. But for some reason, I'm having fun with him. For the first time.- Bulma's smile grew wide as the two ran passed guards and slaves. Making their way into the chamber, screeches haunted their ears again as they saw people being killed. But didn't pay attention to them.

Instead they ran passed everyone and made their way to the double doors. A few guards stepped in their way, but the two rivals slid beside them and continued their flee. Again, Bulma felt her chest heaving up and down. Her lungs begging for air. Vegeta on the other hand, used to running felt as though he could go on forever.

Chuck came into the chamber, running.

His belly flopped around massively. Moving up as high as his head, then slamming back down to his knees. The 4543645645645 chins on his face bobbed around and his legs jiggled with the fat. (I almost put, 'and his legs giggled with the fat.' Lol! xD) Breathing in as fast as he could he sweated form that short run like as if he ran around the planet. The sweat poured from his greasy scalp, down his face and chins, and so on.

"Get them!" Chuck demanded to Cal. Nodding the tall lean man with dark hair, which was slicked back grabbed his gun and made a dashing start to the two. Chuck fell over from the ten-second exercise he got. "You won't get away with this!" He said. Then he fell backwards onto his back looking up at the ceiling. "Stupid... Fat.." He murmured as he rolled away into his other control room.

"Come on, woman!" Vegeta demanded with a small smirk on his face,. It was now he who tugged Bulma to follow. Cal was on their tail with the gun in his hand. Running out of the double doors, the two ran outside. One slave who was waiting for their departure smiled widely and let the three giant pit bulls go. They ran after Cal, instead of Bulma and Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I can't go on! My chest is going to burst!" Bulma managed to say as her legs went back and forth, taking long fast strides. But after the pit bulls got to Cal and finished him off, they ran out of the gates and followed Bulma and Vegeta. They increased on speed as they drew in closer. Wide vast dead fields covered their surroundings, so there was nowhere the two could hide.

"Shit.." Vegeta said gripping Bulma's sweaty hand. But he noticed a good size hole in the ground. He turned left, with a single sweat trickling down his temple and down to his chin. He threw Bulma in and leaped behind her. Just in time they got in there, if Vegeta hadn't made the move, they'd be locked in the jaws of doom of the dogs.

Barking and snarling the dogs tried to follow. But each one wanted to get them both. So instead of focusing on that, they broke out in a quarrel against each other. Collapsing, Bulma leaned against the giant, dark tunnel. Vegeta looked around as far as the light stretched. "Where does this lead to?" He questioned in his dark voice.

Miss Briefs shrugged and looked around, standing up, as she was drenched in her sweat. "Don't know." She sighed, catching her breath. "Secret path?" She questioned following Vegeta.

"Like I'd know." He stated. Vegeta looked around again then back to Bulma. "You baka woman, I can't believe how stupid you were to drag us away from there. Thos giant monsters could've ate us if I didn't make that move! And Chuck alone would kill us with that body slam of his." Leaning against the rock wall, he crossed his arms and frowned. "You're lucky." He said in a whisper.

"Oh stop complaining. That's all you do!" She joked. Vegeta didn't find this funny. "Hey.. Wasn't that Treck guy supposed to help us out?" She asked as she bent down to pick up a rock. Tossing it in her hand, she waited a reply.

"He's dead." Vegeta answered without concern.

"How?" Bulma asked stepping closer to him. Vegeta backed away and growled as an eyebrow arched at her.

"Chuck found out he was trying to help us, so the fatass killed him and shoved him in the prison where I was in."

"Gross." Bulma said, not really focusing on that. Instead she looked up at Vegeta with a smile. And form the faint light, her eyes sparkled with envy towards him.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" Vegeta scowled.

"I never noticed how your stubbornness was so attractive." She said inching towards him. Again, Vegeta backed up.

"Stop that!" He said. But Bulma grinned and decided to push it on a little further.

"See what I mean? it's so adorable!" Bulma clung around his waist and snuggled to his stomach.

"Get off!" He demanded trying to pry her off of him.

"Haha. You don't like it when I anger you, so don't do it to me." The blue-eyed beauty laughed.

"I wasn't angry.. Just uncomfortable." Vegeta muttered.

"What was that?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I think I heard what you said." Bulma leaned against the wall, pulling her hair to the right to rest on her shoulder. The shorts gleamed their leather shine in the faint light, as the tube-top she wore was down quite low from her previous run. Crossing her thin arms over her chest, a few gashes coiled her wrists and elbows. Dried blood scabbed over the wound and she lowered her head some with a dark smirk. Plainly mocking Vegeta. Another red print smeared across her left cheek, and swell a bit from the hit.

"Mocking me again?" Vegeta said angrily. She nodded but looked up at him with a childish smile.

"Too bad we're going to die, real soon." Bulma said looking at the other side of the dark tunnel.

"Why do you say that." He demanded.

"Well isn't it obvious? Your powers are gone now with that dog collar around your neck. Three massive pit bulls are going to try and dig their way to eat us. Chuck is probably furious and is going to torture us to death." The words she spoke made her smile.

"You've gone insane on this planet." Vegeta remarked.

"So what? Like it matters now." She snapped.

"At least have some faith in your life." The Prince replied.

"_Faith_? You're the one to talk about _faith_." Bulma scowled.

"Shut up. At least I'm trying to live. I'm not about to give into these sick people." The warrior stood up straight and looked deep into the tunnel. "We might as well see to where this leads." He suggested with a dark grunt.

"I hope we get eaten by giant worms. That'd be something to die for." Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and lead the way down the darkening tunnel. Little mice scurried across the floor and up the walls. Snakes slithered around and hissed as the two approached their territory. Bulma saw a snake strike at her, and frowned. She stepped forward hard, making the stomping noise echo through the endless tube like tunnel. The snake slithered away, and she laughed victoriously. "Ha." She said and followed her rival again.

Not at his side, Bulma blinked as her eyes began to adjust with the darkness. "I can't see a damned thing!" Vegeta huffed as he put his hands in front of him as if he were blind. "The only light is this collar." This way, they were able to see about five feet in front of them.

The two stopped in their tracks as they heard a loud rustle of twigs and rocks. Bulma stepped forward, and noticed that she walked into something sticky. "Ugh, what the hell?" She said aloud trying to pull her arm out of it. She snatched it away and Vegeta stepped up so the light would reveal the substance. This sticky trap was spread across the rest of the tunnel. The design was fascinating. Thick silver like swirls traveled from one wall, to another in loops, twirls, and lines.

"Shit... Shit!" Bulma screamed clinging to Vegeta. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! Gross! Vegeta, lets get out of here! Please!" Bulma buried her face into Vegeta spine as she gripped his arms tightly. Yanking his arms away, he smirked and peeled her off of him.

"What? It's just a giant spider web.." He said quietly. "Lets go say hello." Bulma grew angry as she glared at him.

"This isn't funny! I had hundreds of these fucking things crawling on me! I don't need any more. Now come on!" She tugged his right arm, but he pulled it away again. "Don't have your pride blind you again, Vegeta. Remember your last 'plan' screwed up. Don't make this fucking big ass spider engulf us."

Vegeta moved his mouth and made a worried expression, mocking the blue haired woman. "Fine." He said after he was done. A low chuckle came and the two headed out. But stopped again as they walked into another web.

"What?" Bulma said in shock. "This wasn't here before! They know we're here! Gross!" Bulma's body trembled and she clung to Vegeta's right side. A giant movement was made. The huge dark shadow drew in. The faint light from Vegeta's collar showed a leg of the specimen. Hair pricked out of the leg and went up. Soon, Vegeta and Bulma spotted the head. Eight giant black and beady eyes narrowed in on their movements.

The spider flicked its fangs and drew in. The giant brown spider began to weave another web in so they couldn't escape, with its back legs. Another shadow was made. This one a bit smaller. But both easily stood around fifteen feet. "Vegeta! Do something!" Bulma pleaded, shutting her eyes and gripping his arm.

"I can't do anything if you're holding on to me like that! Now get off!" Vegeta's fist glowed again as he was preparing a ki blast. But again, it failed. Electric shocks came from the collar and wrapped around his flesh on the inside. Burning his veins and bones. "Ugh.." Vegeta groaned. "I can't do anything. This stupid shit is still locked onto me!" In the spiders came, while the two were trapped helpless, but to only watch them be gobbled up by the arachnophobia creatures..

----

A/n: There goes another chapter! Well, my writing just made me shiver... Yuck. Spiders are my worst fear. ; And so I write about them. Nice going Kierra. Pats herself on the back Anyways! Review if you like. I'll have another chapter done if you want me to complete the story. Trunks-lover5, I promise you that the relationship between the two will grow. I just kinda want to take my time with it. But fine, if you wish in my next chapter it will be eight words. "Vegeta and Bulma will live happily ever after." I'm kidding. I'll put some spark in it just for you. Sound good? o Review, review, review!


	5. All Tombs Pyramid

Chapter Five: All Tomb Pyramid

A/n: Yep, yep, yep. I'm back again. But hey, not so sure when I'll be able to update for a while. Internet will be cut off due to an extremely high phone bill. So that's going to suck. I'll try and finish it up while it's cut off. Then when it's back on, I'll have lots more to post! Sound good? Great.

--------

"Hey!" A stranger's voice called from the other side of the tunnel, where the two first came in. "Hey!" This person shouted again. The voice was high pitched, so it was obviously a woman. That or it was that Mr. Macho Kelp guy. The giant insects turned and saw her. vegeta could make out the thin, starving frame of the woman. "You stupid spider, come over here!" As if the spiders understood, they began crawling towards her. Climbing up the hole, she grabbed something and walked back down.

In her right hand was a giant leash. About as this as a giant log from a tree. Down came three giant figures. She released the leashes and smiled as the three giant pit bulls ran towards the spiders. "Sick 'em boys!" She called cupping her hands to her mouth. "You two, hurry and follow me!" She called.

Bulma didn't have a second thought. Nor did Vegeta. The two inched their way around the spiders and dogs fighting. One creepy spider turned and saw its prey escaping, then lowered its head and was about to sink its fangs into their flesh, until one of the dogs leaped out of no where, jumping on its back and sinking its teeth into the neck of the spider.

Locking its jaws on the creature, the dog sank its claws into it as well. Blood and skin flew everywhere as they fought. Finally, Bulma and Vegeta were out and safe. When the daylight welcomed them, Bulma fell down on a patch of dead grass and inhaled deeply. Although the air was polluted, Bulma was happy as ever to escape the creepy crawlers.

Sitting up, the blue-eyed beauty looked at the shy woman who was kind of distant form the rivals. Vegeta looked around with his arms across his chest as usual. He focused his chocolate colored eyes on something in the distance. Bulma walked to the woman and blinked as she knelt down to her.

The oddly small woman was hunched over with her back to Bulma. A red coat covered her mid-drift as a blue skort was placed on her legs. The clothes were dirty, but were kind of cute. To Bulma's opinion anyway. Miss Briefs placed a hand onto her shoulder, and the woman turned around. Bulma drew back slightly in shock of her face.

The woman didn't look nearly as deformed as some of the people she saw. Just that her eyes were a bit small, and her forehead was pretty large. Black thin hair made its way to the woman's shoulders. The red hoodie was placed on the back of her head, so Bulma couldn't see the rest.

Her skin complexion was very tan. Almost like an Indians shade. Perhaps a bit lighter. "Hey.." Bulma said softly with a warm smile on her face. "Thank you for rescuing us. We appreciate it a lot." The woman nodded, almost as if she were scared of the two rivals. "What's your name?" The Briefs daughter asked.

For a moment, a long silence stood between them. The woman crouched down, looked at the ground nervously and looked to Bulma again with her small brown eyes. "...Ruby." She said silently. Blinking, Bulma sat next to her and smiled.

"I like that name." Miss Briefs replied. Ruby smiled a bit and looked to Vegeta then back to the ground. "Were you the one who shut off the device from killing Vegeta?" She nodded. Bulma stood up and looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, she saved you from dying. I think you ought to say your thanks." Looking at Bulma, then to Ruby he looked the opposite direction again and huffed.

A sigh came from Bulma as she looked back to Ruby and helped her stand up. "It's okay, he's real stubborn. And a jerk, obviously." This made a small laugh come from Ruby. A quiet, shy laugh.

"Oh.." The words came out of Ruby's mouth as she stood up and walked over to Vegeta. "Umm.." She began. Reaching in her hoodie pocket she grabbed a small device and looked up at Vegeta. "..This should get that thing off of your neck.." She said shyly.

The Prince looked at her and saw the device. "What? How in the world did you obtain this!" He said surprised.

"I took it from Chuck.." She said looking at the ground. "I think you just press this green button here."

Roughly, Vegeta snatched it from her grasp. This startled Ruby and she backed away some. He peered down at her, then looked at Bulma who was glaring at him. Shifting his eyes back to Ruby he put on a small smile and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Thank you.." He replied trying to sound as sweet as he could. Bulma giggled and walked to them.

"Well. Get that thing off so we can go home." Bulma said in suspense.

"Give me a moment, damnit." Vegeta said.

He examined the device and picked up his free hand to push his index finger down onto the bulging giant button. When he pressed it, nothing happened. Vegeta pressed this thing over and over again. "God Damnit! It won't work!" The Prince grew furious and clenched the remote in his hands as if to break it.

"That's because it's fake." A deep bellow suddenly blurted out.

"Chuck.." Bulma growled. Ruby became terrified and ran behind Vegeta.

"I guess it's a good thing that the real one is in the All Tomb Pyramid. I'm not worried about you two finding it. It's so large that it'll take ages to find it. It could be buried in the corpses, or in the walls. Maybe even the floor. Two people won't find it. "Oh, and Ruby.." He said with a sneer. "I should've known you'd turn on me."

Vegeta looked behind him to find Ruby there trembling with fear. He began to laugh insanely. "Oh my, this is all too good! I have an idea, I'll give you two days to find it. If you find the device, you have my permission to leave. However, if not then all of your lives belong to me. Understood?" No one made a sound then Vegeta, without thinking, blurted out,

"Fine. We accept it. Although I'd advise you to put away your men and weapons. Because we'll be able to find it within the hour, even." The warrior smirked but Chuck laughed.

"Right.. Just like I'll get skinnier!" He remarked with sarcasm. "Your time starts... Now." Bulma scrambled to her feet and walked to Vegeta.

"Let's go." She said tugging on his arm.

"Let go of me, baka." Vegeta snapped.

"I wouldn't waste time. 35 hours 59 minutes and 13 seconds left." Chuck said with a sick grin. "If you all fail, I will have much fun torturing you to death. Haha, that's my job after all."

Swallowing hard, Ruby also urged Vegeta to go. "Come on.." She said quietly. The Prince of Saiyans looked down at her and frowned. But did as she said and they began to walk off. But before they departed, Chuck laughed insanely.

"Even though you know the way, there's no way you'll get there tonight. You might as well give in."

"I doubt that." Bulma said with a smirk. She went into the tunnel where the fight once was and saw the pit bulls sound asleep on the ground. Frightened they may attack, she inched closer to the giant dogs and grabbed the leashes. "Come.." She said quietly. The dog's ears twitched and they all stood up, obediently following her instruction.

When Bulma resurfaced, Chuck watched as she held something in her hand. His eyes bolted open as he saw the dogs come after her. Handing one dog to Ruby and Vegeta she smiled. "We'll get a ride from these pups. They're actually really fast. And friendly when you get to know them." Taking her palm, she rubbed the top of the dog she climbed onto.

"You cannot use those dogs as help." Chuck stated. But Bulma flashed him a grin and the three headed off. Chuck watched them disappear from the field and into the desert ocean. "After them." He said glaring. Ten men did as instructed and went back to the mansion to grabbed their steeds.

Out came ten giant birds. Each man hopped onto one and took off.

On the dogs raced through the desert. With Ruby in front to lead. Bulma inhaled as the air got a bit fresher. She turned to Vegeta who sat criss-cross on the dog's back. "Vegeta, you're going to fall off if you don't hold on." She remarked.

"I don't need your help or advice." He said closing his eyes. But surely enough, the giant cow sized dog leaped over a rock and Vegeta flew up and off, hitting the sandy ground. The leash got coiled around his ankle and he was being dragged on the rough dirt like floor. The sand collided with his face and began to burn his skin. "Ugh! Stupid dog, stop!" He said. But at the same time, sand filled his mouth.

He was drug a fair amount of distance. Then finally he pulled himself back up onto the dogs back, this time his feet tightly gripped the ribs of the animal. Bulma smiled widely and laughed as she looked at Vegeta's right side of his face and body. The side was covered in sand. While his left side was clean. -Always laughing at me! Stupid woman..- But even Vegeta had to admit that her laugh was pretty attractive.

---Earth---

"What the.. God damnit, still no sign of her?" Jerry questioned to the officer.

"No sir, your girl isn't anywhere on this land. We don't detect her even on this planet." He replied looking at a certain tracking device.

"Not on this planet?" He questioned in surprise. The officer shook his head.

"We'll continue the search party though." He said walking off. (I almost put 'Hen said walking off' oo; Typo monster I am. Haha.)

"Hmm.. Any sign of her?" Michelle questioned looking at Jerry with hope. But he shook his head.

"No.. But I have a feeling I know who she's with." A flash of anger came over him as his fists clenched.

"Really? Who?" Michelle asked blinking.

"Remember two nights ago when Bulma was trying to find Yamcha?" Jerry questioned.

Michelle nodded. "Yeah."

"You also remember that man who flew down next to her?"

"... Uh yeah I think so."

"Well, I think she's with him. He could've killed her. Done anything to her." Jerry said lowering his head. Michelle patted him on the shoulder and put a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, if I know Bulma, she's probably alive. Erm.. Is alive." Jerry nodded a bit and frowned.

"Whenever those two get back, I'm taking matters in my own hands and beating the shit out of that Vegeta dude." Jerry huffed.

---Xanger---

Night fell upon the side of the planet that Vegeta and Bulma as well as Ruby were on. To Bulma's surprise, she spotted three moons. One extremely large moon drew in close to the planet. Bulma could see the large orb hovering above the atmosphere of Xanger. "Look at how large that moon is." She stated.

Vegeta didn't budge and Ruby was asleep. The dogs were at a pacing speed now, and Bulma laid back on the giant pit bull and gazed up at the stars and moons. Looking hard, Bulma could make out the large craters and a few dots that moved. Yawning she inhaled deeply. But as she did that, sand came blowing into her nostrils. "Ugh! Gross." She sat up and blew her nose, then finally sneezed.

"..Hm?" Vegeta grunted as he looked ahead of the three. A large sand devil was swirling around on the ground, lifting the sand in the air in a spiral motion. Another one was not too far form it. The wind sped up and swirled around, more sand devils emitted form thin air. They all drew in close together. Vegeta didn't think that they'd be a threat. But the devils collided and a huge bombing sound was made as the wind collided together. Dust and sand picked up and began to come straight their way.

The giant tsunami of sand was making its way to them. The giant dogs came to a stop as they saw this. Ruby woke up and looked ahead of her. "Huh..?" She said watching the giant tower of wind and sand heading towards her.

"Oh great, just what I need, more sand! Sand, sand, sand, sand, that's all there is out here!" Vegeta frowned crossing his arms back over his chest, still spitting out sand from when he fell.

"We're in a desert, smart one." Bulma replied with a stupid expression.

"Hmp." The Prince closed his eyes.

"And a sand storm. This is great. I'll be tasting this for a week." Bulma said sighing. She held on tight to the dog she was on and clung to the leash. The sand made its way closer tot hem. Wind picked up, making their hair sway backwards.

Warping around them, the sand buried them alive. Wind and sand whipped in their faces and on their arms and legs. Swirling around their bodies, Vegeta growled as he lifted his head up to look around. But as soon as he opened his eyes, the sting of dirt and dust hit his pupils and he rubbed his eyes roughly. "Ugh!" Shielding his eyes with one arm, he opened his eyes again. Only for his gaze to come upon a giant rock heading for him.

Vegeta was about to duck, but the rock collided with his head. The all mighty Prince fell backwards and laid flat on the dog's back twitching as his eyes went in circles, and twirling around his head were small rocks. "I.. Want a pet rock.." He muttered.

By the time the sandstorm was over, Bulma shot her head out of the pond of sand and coughed as she spat sand out of her mouth. "Gross.." She murmured. Ruby was already above ground, but as Miss Briefs looked around, she didn't see Vegeta. When she looked behind her, she saw a hand lifting up and out of the ground. "Oh boy.." Bulma said taking Vegeta's hand and pulling him up and out of the sand. "You idiot." She said.

"Ugh.. What the hell was that." Vegeta said rubbing his head.

"A sand storm. Are you really that clueless?" Bulma said sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes, making another stupid expression.

"..." Vegeta didn't say anything. Ruby looked around, and when she turned to her left she saw something large. The moons provided a great amount of light, so she was able to make out the object.

"I think that's it.." She said quietly. Bulma looked at her and looked to where she was looking.

"There's only one way to find out. Well, two ways. We go over to it, and we go inside to find the tombs." The blue haired beauty stated.

"... Tombs? So you're telling me that there's going to be a pile of corpses everywhere? I'm not going in there. Forget it!" The Prince remarked sticking his nose in the air.

"That's quite alright. You don't have to go in there. but you do realize that if you don't find the device within the time, that you will be dead, and perhaps in there." Bulma shrugged.

"... Fine let's go." He snorted.

But when they all tried to get the dogs to get up, they were too tired to do anything. "Looks like we're on foot." Bulma said.

Only around an hour passed, and Vegeta began to complain of the humidity. "Isn't there any water here?" He complained.

"No, you dork. For the third time, it's a desert!" Ruby was just kind of behind, not really wanting to talk or do anything.

As the Prince growled, he looked to the right and saw a cactus and blinked. "Hey, woman."

"I have a name, _man_."

"Can't you obtain water from that plant?" He asked walking to it.

"Yeah.. You can. But that doesn't look like a regular cactus. I don't think it's a good idea to drink from that." Bulma stated. Vegeta ignored her, as usual and walked to the plant. With his hand he peeled the thing open. Thankfully he had gloves on. ( If you've seen the newest Avatar movie.. I'm kinda getting this from that movie. Lol.. xD)

When he opened it, he stood up straight again and grinned widely as he looked at the untouched water. It was a bit foggy, but the Prince would settle for just about anything. Ruby was about to speak, but Vegeta had already gulped the water. And he also drank from another cactus. After he was done, he dropped the plant and walked back to the rest of them.

"Mmm.." He said licking his lips. "Too bad you didn't get any of that cactus juice. It was pretty good."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Bulma replied. They were only about fifty feet away form the pyramid, when Vegeta was starting to get a little sluggish. "Hey slow poke, hurry up." Bulma demanded.

"That cactus water isn't exactly water. It's actually very close to alcohol. A half a cup of that stuff could get you as drunk as a dog. And he drank more like five cups of it." Ruby whispered to Bulma.

"Great.. Now we're goners for sure." She sighed shaking her head. "Vegeta, hurry up!" She demanded.

"Take it easy little lady, we have all the time in the world to get there. But one question, how'd we get stuck out in the ocean..?" Vegeta replied looking up at the sky.

"Oh.. Man.. This should be interesting." She remarked.

Vegeta began to drool as he gazed up at the closest moon. "That woman is dashing.. Look at the curves on her.." He pointed to the large orb like moon. He then began to twirl around and giggle. And he wouldn't.. stop. Bulma had to drag him to the pyramid.

When they reached the front of it, ruins of pillars and other construction was abandoned. The Prince of Saiyans walked to one of the pillars, that was chipping and ready to fall, and examined the inscriptions. A scorpion crawled quickly towards him and stroked its deadly tail at the Prince. "Ah! A spider!" The Prince shouted then ran as fast as he could behind Bulma. "A spider! Isn't it gross? Like.. All the legs on it are terrifying!"

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I wouldn't mind having the old bossy Vegeta back." Miss Briefs said with a stupid face. (The face looking somewhat like this, -.- )

They moved on forward, two large golden doors blocked the entrance. Ruby was able to get them open by pulling a lever. When the doors opened, sand began to pour out of the pyramid. They all walked inside and gazed around. A large Buddha like statue was placed in the center. Standing at least 50ft tall. The gold the covered it gleamed brightly from the moons faint rays. The floor was made of gold brick, while brass and gold pots with dead flowers were placed around the place.

Vegeta walked in all drunk-like and curled up on the floor. His knees were on the ground, as well as his elbows. His face was buried in his palms as he slowly began to move left and right. Bulma walked to him, as well as Ruby.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked a bit concerned.

"No! No! NO! Stay BACK!" He screeched like a little girl. He lifted his eyes up to look at them, then reburied his face in his hands. "No! Leave me alone! You're going to try and take out my eyes! No! You can't have them!"

"Uh.." Ruby said with a small giggle afterwards.

"Hahaha! I should've brought a camera! Classic!" Bulma said clapping her hands together. The two finally managed to get Vegeta up and they began to examine the room. The room grew darker, as they went in. Blinking, Bulma looked on a wall and saw a faint light, drawing closer to it, she grabbed the torch and began to walk in deeper into the long, golden hallway.

Vegeta was second, and Ruby was last. They put it that way so Vegeta wouldn't disappear on them. Bulma stopped when she heard something, and Vegeta walked right into her. "Hello there, little one." He said softly. "What is your name? You are a very attractive female." He spoke, tumbling backwards a bit.

"Eh.." Miss Bulma replied looking at him awkwardly. To her surprise, the Prince of saiyans coiled his strong arms around her thin waist and pulled her into him. She looked up at him with her eyes growing wide and arched a brow. -Too bad this isn't the real him.- then the all-famous sweat drop appeared on the right side of her head.

Vegeta leaned his head down and swept his lips across her. Ruby just watched from the other side of the hall. Bulma swallowed hard and looked up at him. He looked down at her, in a caring expression. A small smile folded over his lips as his embrace began to get a bit stronger. Bulma was pulled further into him, so far to where her chest rested upon his. Again the Prince leaned forward and firmly planted his lips to hers. -What the hell..- Bulma thought.

But hell, she might as well give in. This would probably be the only time that she'd be able to do something like this. Vegeta slipped his tongue into her mouth and twirled it with hers in a figure eight motion. His chocolate colored eyes closed as he made his move. Ruby was astonished at this sight and kind of looked away as she felt her face redden from the two.

The warrior pulled away with a smile and Bulma was left speechless. -Who would've thought this bratty man could give one hell of a kiss?- She questioned in her mind. Vegeta's right hand swept across her forehead, pushing a few long curly strand out of her face. "You're such a beautiful woman.. I don't see how I didn't realize that sooner." Bulma felt her face redden and she backed up.

"-cough-, Let's continue the search." She said. Vegeta nodded and followed her with a hand around her waist. "Erm.." Bulma grunted when he placed his arm around her. Ruby quickly followed them. "Hm?" Miss Briefs blinked as she gently collided her foot with something hard, but moveable.

"Look.." Ruby said as she pointed into the room.

Bulma rose the torch and almost fell to her knees when she saw hundreds upon thousands of corpses just lying there. The room was filled with the stench of decayed flesh and bone. "Eww.." Vegeta said looking at them all pile don each other. "They're some freaky deakies." He said looking at their positions wrongly.

"We'll never find it.." She said looking down. "Never! not in this amount of time!" A long sigh escaped her lips as she looked to the right, trying to avoid the gaze of the skeletons, and rotted flesh. But she looked down and gasped as one gripped her ankle.

"Help... Me..." The voice said.

Blood covered this person's face and chest. Bulma recognized her. She was the woman who had the mask pierced into her eyes. Tight thread was sewn on her eyelids so she couldn't bleed from there. Another movement was made. Bulma also remembered this man. It was the one who was on the table, and his limbs were being stretched out by the four men and the pillars. His arms and legs were extremely long. More and more movement became visible. These people were here to die. They didn't kill them all the way yet. They dumped their bodies here to die.

"Help me.." All of the voices moaned. Ruby was terrified, as well as Bulma. Vegeta finally came back to his senses and groaned a bit.

"What in the hell?" He remarked quickly pulling his arm off of Bulma. He then looked at the moving bodies. "..What the hell is going on here?" He demanded as a hand gripped his ankle.

"Hey! You guys! Stop right there!" A man shouted from the beginning of the hallway. More men followed his footsteps and they began to run after Bulma and Vegeta, as well as Ruby..

A/n: Yep. Well. Another chapter was made. Ugh.. I'm just a little tired, that's probably why this chapter wasn't as good. It's like 3am over here. That explains why the chapter is so short. Lol. So I'ma go to bed. Review please, I'd like that a lot. What I realized, was that my biggest typo ever is the word, "From" I keep putting, "Form" Instead of "From". I hate that. Anyways, see you guy's lata.


	6. The Princes' Decision

Chapter Six: The Princes' decision.

A/n: Yes.. Yes.. I'm back again! Zippidy doo-dah.. Uh.. Yes.. Um.. Let's continue, shall we? Lol, and thanks, bulmas-angel for your review. That was pretty funny wasn't it? Haha, well here's the next chapter.

-----------

Bulma and the others had nowhere to run. If they ran the opposite direction, they'd run over the dying bodies. "We need to run. If we don't those idiots will get us!" Vegeta said, dashing over a body. He stepped on one by accident, and immediately killed the person. "Come on!" He urged. Bulma and Ruby followed him.

The room was dark. The stench grew stronger. The blood squirted out of bodies as the three trampled them. Echoes of low moaning for help filled Bulma's ears. The men stopped when they reached the beginning of the corpse room. "Enjoy your long death!" One shouted. He pulled a trigger and the door quickly slammed shut. The large steel door closed from the roof, onto the ground, crushing the woman without her eyes.

"Great! Now we're stuck in here!" Vegeta roared.

"I don't think so.. I've been in here before." Ruby stated. "Bulma, may I see the torch?" She questioned. Obediently, Bulma handed her the stick with the burning fire. "Okay.. Follow me." She said motioning them to follow.

When they got to the east side of the dark and smelly room, Ruby felt around with her hands, and smiled as she felt a small stud of brick stick out more than the others. Pushing in on it, a wall slid to the side, opening to a vast, dark room. "But wait.. What if he hid the device in here?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think so.. I was with him when he hid it.. He just didn't know I was with him." Ruby said inching her way in the room. "We need to be as quiet as possible. I must warn you, any loud noises will awake the sleeping priestess. And we cannot allow that. For if she awakes from her eternal sleep, we will die in her hands." Ruby warned in a whisper.

"That means you too, Vegeta. Just do as she says so we can get out of here. The sooner we leave, the better." Without a word, or movement, Vegeta did as asked. They inched along the wall, as Ruby held out the torch so they all could see their path. Something caught the warrior's eye and he looked to the left.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The sleeping priestesses. Don't touch or wake them." Ruby said in a low scowl.

Bulma gazed at the wall beside her and marveled at the designs and drawings. "These paintings are very detailed." She whispered.

"Yes.. Now please be quiet." Ruby said. They almost reached the end, when a cloud of dust spilled from the roof where a giant cat sized mouse ran along a single beam. Bulma stopped and bent down clutching her nose as her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh.. no." She muttered. Vegeta looked at her as well as Ruby.

"What is it." The Prince demanded in a low growl.

"I gotta... Gotta... Snee-" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence, instead she breathed in and the air circulated from her mouth and out of her nose at a large amount of speed. A high-pitched shriek escaped her lips as she sneezed. Her eyes watered up when she opened them. And to her surprise, a woman in torn rags was standing in front of her. Her body was of pale blue, with black snake-like designs warped around her limbs. Long black and straight hair stopped at her chest. A large chunk of it covered her left eye, as her right eyes glared upon Bulma.

A giant scar was deeply made across her neck, as the blood was now of black on her wound. The ghostly woman stepped towards Bulma. The blue haired beauty stepped back. Veiled priests came out of nowhere and circled the two. As the woman inched forward, Miss Briefs was soon pinned against the wall. Ruby slid to Vegeta and began to whisper in his ear.

The priestess held out her hand and parted her lips as a cold whisper came through the air and straight through Bulma's ears. "I don't want to see anymore.." She said coldly.

Out of nowhere, Ruby leaped in front of Bulma. And instead of Bulma being touched by the deadly ghost like woman, Ruby was. And when she was touched, the tattoos of the snake design spread over her body. Kneeling down on her knees and heaved trying to catch her breath as the tattoo's coiled around her neck, almost strangling her.

Bulma stood there shocked in fear and wouldn't budge. But Vegeta came through, grabbed her hand and yanked her from the room and into the next. More of the ghostly women began to stand up, and before they were seen, Vegeta pulled a lever and the door slammed shut, leaving Ruby trapped in there as the ghosts prey. (Hell, that was kind of lame and shit, but I'm bored. Anything suits for me at this moment.)

"..What was that?" Bulma exclaimed staring long and hard at the ground.

"That thing was what Ruby was talking about. Apparently they're deadly, and will kill whoever enters and awakes them. You're lucky Ruby used her life to save yours." Vegeta remarked looking at her as if Bulma should feel guilty. And she did.

"Vegeta.. Can we please get out?" Bulma asked holding her left arm in her right hand. "You've done what needed to be done, I just want to leave and go home.." Sighing Vegeta continued his way into the clear, lit room in front of him.

For several minutes, they were silent until Bulma spoke. "Vegeta, how do you know where to go? Ruby's gone now, and well.. We don't know where to look. And what kind of place is this? It's more of a torture Pyramid than anything else." She remarked.

Bulma and Vegeta walked into a grassy area. Surprisingly, the grass was green. Tall pine and oak tree's stood proudly in this jungle like theme. "Look, woman," Vegeta began. "We need to be careful around here. Ruby said that there are some fucked up people in here. And without any powers of mine, I can't protect you, or myself for that matter. So try and not sneeze or do anything stupid." Bulma was a bit hurt by his statement, but nodded.

So far, no 'fucked up people' were in sight. Nothing but the luscious green plants and grass. But then again, there was a snap of a twig. A few leaves began to crunch under some heavy weight, and Bulma stopped as she became fully alert of the sound. But the sound quickly faded. They continued on their way again.

Exiting that room with spotting a few Celophysis' and sneaking by, Vegeta and Bulma appeared in a newer room. This room was very much like the Chamber, in the mansion back at Chuck's place. A few screams echoed in the room and Bulma whipped her head around, spotting a long table.

A woman was placed on it. And three men surrounded the woman with a bucket next to her. Bulma gasped and gripped Vegeta's hand, lacing her fingers with his. The Prince looked at her hand against his, then looked at Bulma who watched this in fear. Even for a full of pride Prince like Vegeta, he gazed upon her beauty, but frowned as he looked at the woman being pinned on the table.

Blood poured from her wrists and fingertips, dripping slowly onto the floor. Replacing the small open wounds were long and pinky-fingered thick sewing needles. One after another plunged into her flesh, with her skin beginning to bruise from the sudden sharp pain and something large entering her limbs.

Each man took a needle and rammed it into the woman's skin. One man forced her eyelids closed, and plunged one needle into her right eye. She opened her eye and the blood oozed out of her pupil as the needle slowly was pushed through the wet eyeball and into Vitreous humour. When it finally hit the retina, the blood exploded out of her eye. This poor woman screamed at the top of her lungs as the needle comfortably was easily placed into her optic disc.

Some yellowish liquid began to pour from her eyes, replacing the blood. The man repeated this step to the opposite eye, as the other men plunged needles left and right into her abdomen, legs, arms and neck.

Looking away, Bulma saw her blood slowly spill its way towards her feet. Bulma stepped tot he side and followed the trail of blood as it lead to another person being toyed with.

A man was roped by his hands, hanging helplessly from two pillars. A man smiled up at the man hanging. "It amuses me so, to watch you cry and beg for help." He began to speak as he sharpened a butcher's knife. "By the way, the name's Trustin." He remarked as he gazed upon the blade. "What's yours?" Trustin asked the frightened man.

"Let me go! Please! I beg of you!" The man shouted, trying to wriggle away from the tightly coiled ropes.

"You've yet to answer my question, lad." Trustin's deep British accent growled. "Now tell me, what's your name?" He asked again, placing the knife at the man's neck with a sick grin flooding his lips.

"Dante! My name's Dante!" Dante shouted as he rose his chin, to avoid the blade. Sweat patched his neck and bare chest. His shirt was discarded before he was placed in the ropes. Two men came over and tied his legs to the posts so he wouldn't be able to kick Trustin when he does his dirty work.

"I see, I see." Trustin said calmly as he trailed the sharp blade down his throat and to his stomach. "Well, Dante. This should be interesting. You know what I love? I love to do this. People can call me psycho, but I enjoy to watch the blood slowly pour from your innards."

Pressing the knife against Dante's stomach, Trustin grinned widely. The same sick and devilish grin that Yamcha had made in her dream, and in real life. At first, the skin moved inward with the knife. But when reaching its point to where it could go no further, the knife sweetly sliced through the skin, making a cliff like gash.

Blood, blood, blood, and more blood was everywhere. Not just from Dante, but from previous victims as well. The blood gushed through the skin of Dante. "Lets see if I can tear you apart, and put you back together." Trustin said with a professional expression. The man on the ropes yelped and tried his best to not scream. But when Trustin saw this, it only made him want to make Dante scream even more.

Blood gushed from Dante and his face turned bright red from holding his breath. His bright blue eyes looked down at Trustin angrily, slowly changing from blue to silver. As the knife dug into his skin, Trustin pulled the blade from the right side of his stomach, across his belly button and to the left side. Blood quickly ran out of his body and dripped down to his waist and legs. Dante growled and finally let out a shriek.

Warm blood swirled and made its way, trailing downward, staining the pale skin on Dante, deep scarlet. Trustin set the knife down for a moment, left into another room and shut the door behind him. Dante caught a glimpse of bulma and Vegeta and a tear sizzled down his left eye. "Help me.." He said with a pleading expression. bulma knew she couldn't do anything. So instead she turned her head away.

Trustin came back out and placed rubber surgical gloves onto his hands and picked the bloody knife back up. "Alright.. Let's get to work." He said smiling. Placing his hands on the gash, Trustin held the knife with his teeth. The blood from his victim dripped into his mouth from the knife and down his chin. The sick man pulled back the flap like skin that dangled on his stomach, and stuck his right hand into his system, grabbing and ripping apart organs and veins. Dante screamed for help, but even he knew it was all going to be over.

The psycho wanted to make sure he stayed alive. So he didn't pull out or rip any of his important glands. Only his Left kidney and his appendix. When he tugged at the kidney, he broke it off, but left some of it attached so that it'd dangle there for a while, then soon detach when it was completely dead. his appendix however, he ripped it apart from his organs and placed it on the table.

The organ was still moving as it was placed on the table, however slowly died as it was detached. The arteries in his system bled uncontrollably. Dante's chest heaved quickly, as he felt his heartbeat fasten. "Please stop!" He screamed. But Trustin chuckled and smiled wider.

"Yes.. That's it. Scream! Beg for your life!" He laughed as his hands fell upon Dante's small intestine. "Hmm.. I know what to do with this." He tore off the walls so that the small intestine was able to be stretched, and guided the organ up his chest and coiled it around Dante's neck, then let the rest of it dangle to the floor. The pink organ began to grow red as it internally bled. Blood spewed out from the other end and made a pond of blood all over the floor.

Taking the appendix, Trustin sliced open his chest and dug around on the inside of Dante to feel for his lung. Surely enough, he found it. Taking the knife in his left hand, he gently drew it across the large slimy organ to where it was split down the middle. Mucus spilled from his lung in sticky chunks and whatnot, down into his stomach. Again, Dante screamed. But Trustin happily placed the appendix inside of Dante's lung and sewn the lung back up.

When Dante began to breath, the heavy organ weighed his lung down and he felt as though he'd collapse. The lung began to grown heavier until Dante felt a stinging sensation, and the lung was about to detach from his esophagus and was going to crash into the major organs. His heart raced and tried its best to pump blood in and out of his veins. But his heart was running out of blood. It began to dry somewhat and it then started to slow down.

But realizing that he was still alive, Trustin smiled again and took the knife and with pleasure written over his face, he cut straight down his rib cage and tore open the flesh. Out blood gushed, like a fountain. Placing the knife down, Trusting reach in his hands and began to rip apart his ribs. Dante could feel that he could no longer scream. He was losing his voice. "What's wrong.. Losing your voice?" He question.

Dante's blue eyes grew dark red, to where the coloration of blue was soon a deep purple. Guiding the butcher's knife to his throat, Trustin made a small box like cut in his neck. He picked at the loose skin until he was able to pull it off of his neck. He looked inside and saw his voice box. "Don't worry, I'll take it out for you." Reaching his index and middle finger in, he grasped the slippery organ and moved it around a bit, looking up at Dante's face seeing pain and fear in his eyes. Then finally with one tug, out came the voice box. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, as blood and mucus spurted from the veins.

"Still alive?" He asked. Watching his chest move up and down he smiled and went to Dante's leg. "This will be good.." Slicing the knife across Dante's thigh, a large artery was visible. Trustin set the knife down and grinned as he left for Dante to die. Turning around, he saw Vegeta and Bulma standing there. "Well hello there.. More victims I see. But this young gal here is quite pretty. I think I'll take your girl off your hands and keep her for my sake, what do you say?" He remarked walking towards the two with his chest, legs and hands all bloody from his victims 'surgery'.

Trustin grasped bulma, with his black careless eyes peering into her bright blue angelic eyes. His black hair neatly rested at his shoulders with a sick and bloody grin over his lips. "Let go of me!" She shouted pulling away from him.

"Hmm.." Trustin said slipping back over to her and grabbing her from around the waist. "I see the gashes on your body. Ashame someone would hurt a beauty such as yourself." He remarked gliding his tongue across her cheek.

The Prince of saiyans grew aggravated and swung his left hand across Trustin's face. "If I had my powers back, I'd kill you!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh really? Too bad that dog collar is put around your neck. Hand me the woman, and I'll let you have the device to go home as you please." Trustin said pulling Bulma towards him.

Vegeta stood there for a moment and studied this question. "You'll give me the device?" He said looking at the remote in his pocket.

"Yes. Only if the woman is mine." A sick grin plastered his lips as he awaited Vegeta's response. Bulma looked at Vegeta with fear as she tried to get away. Looking around the place Vegeta blinked deciding the answer he should take.

"Vegeta! Please don't leave me.." Bulma begged as the man's embrace tightened around her, so she couldn't move.

"So what'll it be?" A small laugh came from Trustin.

"Give me the remote, and you can have this baka." The Prince said grinning.

-----

A/n: Oh shiz! Vegeta's has a heart of stone. Leaving Bulma in the hands of a psycho just so he can regain his powers! That's not right. Lol, I'm saying that about my own writing. oo; Anyways, go on to chapter Seven to find out more! And yes.. this chapter was short. Oh well! See you next chapter, if you review and like the story.


	7. Feminine Vegeta

Chapter Seven: Feminine Vegeta.

A/n: Here we go with another chapter. -Nods- Well.. Here we go! Oh! And thank you guys for the fantastic reviews.Thanks Trunks-lover5 x 2, MsBloodyRed, Strawberrychan (Love that chibi story of yours. xD). -Gives each a deathly strong hug- Here's the next chapter for you guys!

--------

"Now give me the remote." The Prince demanded. As agreed, Trustin handed him the device. -What a fool..- Vegeta thought. Trustin began to walk off, Vegeta pressed the bright green button and smirked. The collar popped off, and dropped to the ground with a large thud. His neck was quite happy that it didn't have thirty pounds of metal clung to it.

"Thanks for the woman. I'll have a great time with her." Trustin threw Bulma over his left shoulder and walked off again. Miss Bulma looked up at Vegeta who gained his powers back, and frowned greatly. -And I thought he changed..- She thought lowering her head.

Vegeta quickly appeared in front of Trustin and smirked down at him, as his arms folded over his chest. "I'd advise you to let go of my woman." He remarked.

"We had a deal." Trustin frowned.

"Do you actually think that the Prince of Saiyans would keep a stupid promise such as that? You must be out of your mind. Now release her." He ordered.

"S-saiyans?" Trustin stuttered.

"Yes. I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta bragged on. "Now give me my woman." He demanded with a frown.

Hearing these words spill out of Vegeta's mouth, startled Bulma. First he rags her out of being on vacation. Then continues that with the broken chamber. Followed by the leg ordeal, then finally with the mocking of life! And he takes her to this planet to scare her. but she gets hurt. He said he didn't want her hurt. Just to scare. Now here he is, claiming her. Her as his woman. -Am I dreaming or something?- Bulma thought with an awkward expression.

-No, you aren't dreaming, woman. Don't get too mushy about it! Just because I say it, doesn't mean this is true. Keep that in mind.- He said in his mind, connecting to her thoughts. Shocked Bulma looked up at him and smirked. -Riight, Vegeta. Okay.- She thought back to him.

Trustin dropped Bulma down and on the ground. Stumbling at first, she regained balance and watched him flee. "Well, Mr. Brave, I guess I should say my thanks to you." Bulma said patting herself free of the dust.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, woman." Vegeta remarked with a smirk.

"So now we can leave for home?" She questioned.

"Mhm." He replied as the two made their way out of the room.

As they walked into the first room with the dead/alive corpses, Bulma smiled and bit down on her lower lip as she tried to contain her laughter. "What in the world is your problem. Don't tell me you find these dead people funny, do you?"

"No." She replied.

"Then what in the world is so funny?" He demanded.

"Oohh nothing." She teased.

"Tell me, God damnit." Vegeta growled.

"You'll only deny it." Bulma growled back, mocking his tone.

"Erm.." He huffed as his arms folded over his chest.

Vegeta easily blew the door down with one of his ki attacks. Walking through the same hallway, Bulma stopped and looked back. "I feel really guilty for what happened to Ruby.." Bulma said with a long sigh.

"She obviously wanted you to live though. You were nice to her, so I'm guessing that's her way of giving her thanks." Vegeta stated peering at her. "Well let's get going." She nodded and followed Vegeta down the dark hallway.

"Hmm..." Bulma looked at the giant gold statue and smiled at the Throne. To the right, she noticed another door. "Wonder where that leads to." She said blinking.

"Don't even think about it. I've had enough sights of dead or hurting people for one lifetime." Vegeta snapped.

"Well, alright I guess." Shrugging Bulma jogged back to Vegeta to catch up. When they appeared outside, the break of dawn was beginning to come. Bulma noticed that the sun was much large than the one on Earth. To the left was another one. "Pretty.." She muttered.

The cumulous clouds stretched far, like giant cotton balls being pulled apart. Sparks of yellow, pink, purple and blue reflected form the sun onto the white and fluffy, floating substance. Rays would shoot into clouds from one end, and come bursting out the other, creating a heaven like welcome.

Birds shot through the air in flocks, speeding in the wind as they glided ontop of the wind and clouds. Stretching their long blue and black wings out to say hello to the world. "The world isn't as bad as I thought. It's just that one part of the planet I hate." Bulma murmured.

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta growled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted into the air. Flying at tremendous speed, Miss Briefs saw the sand below her, looking like ocean water waves speading for shore. When they landed back at Chuck's mansion, Bulma got the shivers over her body again as she urged Vegeta to hurry up and go. "Just one thing I must take care of." He muttered.

The two marched inside, and everyone looked up from their jobs and to the two walking in. Bulma saw a little boy being whipped from the back. The boy looked to be about five, his body covered in blood as he was whipped. The scars. So many scars already on this poor bot. Walking up behind the man with the whip, Bulma tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned around, Bulma smiled widely. "Well hello there!" Then plunged her fist into his face, took the whip out of his hands and grinned as she peered down at the fallen psycho. "Here's a taste of your own medicine." She remarked with a frown. Launching her arm back, she brought it back down hard onto his back. The man growled and stood up. But Bulma smiled again and guided the whip across the man's face.

Setting the whip down, Miss Briefs looked at the little boy and smiled faintly. He looked at her in fear. "It's okay. You'll be fine." She said holding out a hand to him.

Catiously, the boy grabbed her hand and smiled faintly. "Tank you." Were his faint words. The little guy obviously didn't know how to speak English all to well. But Bulma knelt down and embraced the beaten boy in her arms.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Tommy." He said looking at the ground.

"Well, Tommy. Do you want to come home with me?" Bulma said with a reassuring smile. He nodded and gave her a big hug.

"Yus pwease." Bulma cuddled Tommy as if he were a fluffy teddy bear.

"You're so adorable!" She sqeaked.

Picking him up, Bulma shifted the small, dirty boy onto her right hip and walked to Vegeta who was looking around the now silent room. "Chuck! Come out! You fat greasy fuck!" Vegeta shouted.

Chuck did emerge. And when he did, he wasn't at all happy. "So you've returned. In only 17 hours. Not bad, I must admit." Looking to the right, he saw Bulma with the child in her arms. "Mind putting my son down?" He huffed.

"Your son? He doesn't seem to like you. He'd rather come with me." She snapped.

"Don't be stupid." Chuck said snatching Tommy out of her grasp. Putting him down he ran off to a woman in the distance. "Now.. You two have seemed to obtain the remote, am I correct?" Vegeta glared at him and smirked.

"Want to find out for yourself?" The Prince said with a smile.

"I'm alright." Chuck laughed. "Yes.. Well, I doubt you will be leaving anytime soon. I must say my appologies. Stay for a few days. Not here, of course, but at the palace in the east. I think you'll find the place very comfortable!" He said nodding.

"No, I think we'll head off for home." Bulma replied frowning.

"Well.. That'll be difficult. Your ship was damaged when you landed, so I decided to help out. We're rebuilding you a newer one. It'll be done within the week." Chuck said rubbing his belly. "Satan here will escort you to the palace. Enjoy your stay. Oh and Vegeta, I believe you'll find a surprise when you arrive at the palace." Chuck grinned. His yellow chipped teeth made Vegeta feel uneasy.

"I don't need an escort." Vegeta snorted ignoring the last part of Chuck's comment. "I have my powers back. So I'll fly." He said walking out of the door.

"Vegeta, you're going to leave me here.. Again?" Bulma said sweatdropping.

"Ugh.." He said. "Come on then!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses! Sheesh.." Bulma said with a soft muffle of words.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing. Just nothing." Bulma replied sweetly.

-----------

When the two arrived at the palace, it was enormous! Much larger than the one on Planet Vegeta. Large twin towers stood at each end in the front of this castle. Bulma's eyes grew dreamy as she caught this large home in her gaze. "Oh my.. Wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well.. Shut up." Vegeta said putting her down and inching off to the side.

"Come on!" Bulma said excitedly, as she gripped his hand with hers and tugged him along.

Miles and miles of bright green grass and flowers covered the land. Large mountains proudly rose on the planet. "You know, this place doesn't differ much from Earth." Bulma remarked as she linked arms with Vegeta.

"Why are you suddenly so close and mushy to me!" He scowled trying to get away.

"Hehe.. I'll tell you later." Bulma replied as she gaze around the silver walls.

A red carpet was placed from the entrance to a single desk. A large grand stair case was in the middle of the room. As the steps crawled up, they split in two different directions, heading to the second floor. The case glowed a dazzling color of glittering silver, with a golden trim along the sides.

The floor was of a pale blue and white marble. Each sqft glowed brightly. An Elaborately detailed with an ornate design style, this sparkling Crystal Chandelier creates purity and enchantment to Bulma, she stared at it in awe as the lights from the crystal shot at the ground and walls creating rainbow like colorations.

"May I help you?" A voice called from a desk.

"Oh.. Umm, yes. A man by the name of Chuck had told us to come here for a stay." Bulma replied looking to the small blond sitting in the chair. The gal lifted her eyes and looked at Bulma then at Vegeta,

"Names, please?"

"Bulma Briefs. And Vegeta (I don't know his last name. oo;)" Bulma replied as she caught the way this cute gal was staring at Vegeta with a small smile.

"Ah yes." She said turning in her chair and looking at the keys that were placed on the wall behind her. "Here's your room. You folks enjoy your stay." Bulma thanked her with a slight frown and tugged Vegeta to follow who was confused as to why Bulma was in such a hurry.

When they arrived to the room after going up the flight of stairs, Vegeta huffed and looked ot the right as his left foot tapped on the ground. "Why do we have to share a room!" He growled. "I'd much rather go sleep at that fat man's place than here.." He mumbled.

"Be my guest, Vegeta. But if your powers are taken away again, don't come begging for help from me!" Bulma snapped. She opened the double french doors and blinked as her eyes fell upon the room. "My word.." She said with excitement. She peered in the room over Vegeta's shoulder and pushed him inside. "I call the waterbed!" Bulma said running to the end of the bedroom and leaping onto the bed.

When she landed on the bed, her weight made the bed sink in, and waves of water rippled from her landing. A sigh of happiness escaped her lips as her eyes closed. "Hey, there's no way i'm sleeping on the floor!" Vegeta growled walking over towards the bed. He peered over Bulma who was spread out on the giant, King-King-King size bed. (That's a big bed, I wish i had one that big. oo)

"I was kidding.. Sheesh. But I call right side. You can have the left." She stated. "Hm.. I wonder what they have to eat around here." She mumbled to herself as she stood up. "Before I go anywhere else I'm going to have to change out of this rediculous outfit."

"Yes, you're right. That outfit makes you look like a pig." Vegeta said laughing to himself.

"Don't even start." Bulma warned. She headed to the closet and gazed amoung the variety of clothing. "Oh wow.." She walked into the giant walk in closet and gazed around. She found a good outfit and brought it out to lay it on the bed. "What do you think about this outfit?" Bulma questioned.

"Ugh.." Was his reply. Bulma over-viewed it and smiled.

"I rather like it. Blue and white looks best on me." She said walking to the bathroom. "I'll be off for a shower. So don't walk in. I'll have your head for it." She scowled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I wouldn't want to lay my eyes on that piggy body of yours anyway." Vegeta chuckled in his low, huskily voice.

"Hmmp.." Bulma glared and walked to the bathroom. When she walked in, she saw the entire thing was made of marble and glass. Mirrors bounced off eachother and reflected her image. "Beautiful. Must keep this design in note for home.." She said to herself. Turning on the shower, steam emitted from the waters and clung to the glass.

"Great. Now there's absolutely nothing to do now. I can't annoy the brat in the shower, the ship is broken.. I suppose I could walk around.." Vegeta stated with a small sigh. "Or..." The Prince looked over to the shower with a childish evil grin.

Vegeta crept to the other bathroom and grinned widely as he made his way to the toilet. Looking back out the door, and hearing Bulma hum in the shower, Vegeta placed his index finger on the trigger then flushed the toilet around five times. For a moment there was silence, then The Prince began to laugh as he heard a shriek come from the bathroom. "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled.

The saiyan warrior hurried his way out of the room as he heard Bulma stumbling out of the now boiling water. "Vegeta when I get my hands on y-" Wrapped in a towel, Bulma didn't see the Prince anywhere in sight. "Erm.. I still know it was you." She said with an irritated expression. (The face looking somewhat like this, . )

Gliding down the hallway which lead to other rooms, Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle every now and then as he heard Bulma's shriek. "Haha, she sounds like a mouse." Vegeta grew a bit bored of the place pretty quickly, so he decided to head for the eating room.

Walking to two french doors, he pushed them open and blinked. "Well no wonder everyone wasn't in the place.. They're all stuffing their faces." Walking around, Vegeta caught a specific scent. Making his way to the smell, Vegeta's mouth began to water. "C-c-c-c-c-c..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Instead, the Prince's eyes began to gloss with overjoyed tears as he pounced on the dessert table, tackling a specific cake. "CARROT CAKE! OH MY!" He shouted gleefully. His dark eyes lit up like a childs and he slid his finger across the icing and stuck it in his mouth. "Oh yes!" He said as he drooled all over his cake.

A man came over to the table and looed around, as some of the sweets were still in good shape, seeing that Vegeta didn't tackle them. But the man looked at Vegeta and stepped closer to him. "May I have a piece of that?" He asked.

The Saiyan's eyes grew wide in astonishment and he scurried onto the floor in a crouching position as his back faced the man. Petting the top layer of his cake he growled lowly and made a 'This is mine, not yours' face. (Much like this one. e.e )

"No! This is Vegeta's precious! The fat man wants to take the cake away! My precious.. He will never have you. You're all mine. Fat man must die!" He said in a low scowl. (Imagine Schmegal from Lord of the Rings. If you've watched it.)

"Uh.." The over-weighted man said uneasily, then slipped away.

"HAHAHA! IT'S MINE, ALL MINE!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped and turned towards the insane man.

-----

Bulma now was dressed in the outfit she picked out. The blue jean shorts snugged her legs perfectly, with a white belt that had small prints of 'Roxy' going around her waist. A white tank-top replaced that rediculous black tube-top, and a baby blue Roxy jacket was placed over the white shirt. (Incase you haven't noticed, I love the brand Roxy. All I ever wear. x.x) White and blue flip-flops were placed on her feet, and to top it all off, she put on a white Roxy cap. "Very nice!" She exclaimed examining herself in the full-length mirror. She straightened her hair, so it fell to the middle of her back. The same large hoop earings were in place, and she smiled as her lips glittered in the light. "Now.. Time to eat, I'm starving."

Walking down the hall, she put her hands in her blue, light jacket and gazed at the pictures on the walls. She walked down a certain hall but stopped when she smelled the fresh scent of ribs and smoked sausage. So Bulma turned on her right heel and began to walk in the opposite direction. Expecting it to be loud in the cafeteria, she busted through the doors. But to her surprise, everyone was quiet and looking in one direction. Closing the door behind her, she looked to the left and blinked, then began to grow red in the face.

"And that's how they make Carrot cake! And it tastes go great!" Vegeta exclaimed shoving the pastery into his mouth in one bite.

"Oh dear.." Bulma said inching towards the meat and salad bar. When Vegeta's preformance was done, a few laughed as others clapped somewhat, then returned back to their conversations and eating. Bulma pulled Vegeta over to her roughly and dug her piercing blue eyes into his dark eyes. "What was that for! Have you lost your mind?"

"Uh.." He replied looking to the left. Bulma smelled the stench of alcohol in his breath.

"Not again.." She sighed.

"What, again, woman." He demanded.

"Oh, you didn't drink all that much then. It's just that.. Well, nevermind." She decided to drop it, because her face went a bit red. Vegeta saw this and frowned.

"What! God damnit tell me!" Vegeta ordered raising his voice.

"Nuh-uh." She snapped.

"Erm.." Vegeta looked at her plate off food and saw that the ribs were greasy and the salad had dressing on it. He smirked and looked bakc at her. "Tell me."

"No." She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine, this is your fault then." He said flipping the plate in her hands up to her face with his right hand. The food smeered all ove rhis face and he laughed aloud. "HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU!" He said it loud enough to catch a few people's attention.

"VEGETA!" Bulma roared. Then Vegeta lifted his right leg with a stupid grin and took off out of the double doors. She dropped her place, wipped her face and growled as her face turned a deep red.

Stomping, she made her way out of the cafeteria. "Ohhh you're in for it, Vegeta." She mumbled. Looking up, she saw Vegeta at the other end of the hallway. He bent over, and turned his head to face her then took his left hand and began to smack his bottom with it.

Bulma grew aggravated and charged for him. He looked surprised at her running speed and took off out of the hallway and towards the entrance. Bulma, full of rage, sped up and was on his tail. He laughed and turned sharp corners. Looking behind him, he saw she was a little bit closer. But he grinned and turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Bulma stopped and saw him run, dust kicking up from his feet as he ran.

Stopping, The Prince looked bakc at her and smiled childishly. "Can't touch this, da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na." Vegeta said scurrying side to side, doing the MC Hammer dance. "Stop-" He froze in his position. "Hammer time." Then he repeated the dance steps.

Sighing, Bulma made her way back to the room seeing the sun's beginning to set.

Around ten minutes later, Bulma found her room, after having to be escorted. She flung the doors open, hoping Vegeta wouldn't be there. And he wasn't. "Oh thank God." She remarked walking to a chesnut colored dresser. Pulling out a drawer, she pulled out a pair of Pj's. They were pretty cute.. If you like little dinosaurs on them, that is. Bulma searched and searched for a decent pair, and finally found one with roses plastered over them. On the back it said, "I'm a barbie girl!"

Bulma didn't find that very attractive, but she shrugged and put them on. "What a.. Goof." Miss Briefs remarked speaking of Vegeta. "A goof? Ha! What in the world has gotten into him? He comes here planning to scare me, then he goes completely insane.. In a goofy way. Almost like Goku.." Blinking she looked out the window and smiled as she watched the two sun's go down. Drawing her face closer to the window, she stared at it in awe.

Vegeta popped up at the window and slammed his hands against it, with that stupid smirk. Bulma fell backwards and landed on the floor. Her head hit the edge of the bed. Miss Bulma stood up and growled. "You're not coming in here tonight. Best find another room!" She shouted out to him. Locking the doors and windows, she smiled as she held the keys up for him to see.

Vegeta shrugged and punched through the window, easily slipping in. "You're forgetting I'm a saiyan, you goof." He remarked with an overjoyed smile. "And yes.. I have been drinking." He said stumbling a bit forward. "OOOHHHH NOTHHHHINGGG LIIKKKKEEE TEEEEQQQUILLLAAAA!" Vegeta sang in an unfamiliar tone.

"..." Bulma didn't say anything. But she backed up to where he was about to fall, then watched him hit the ground with his face.

"HAHAHA! THAT TICKLED!" He shouted, giggling like a girl from the floor.

"Vegeta.. You're going to have a real bad drinking problem later on in the future." Bulma stated with a sweatdrop.

"Oh hush! You're just jealous!" Vegeta said, jolting up. He ran his finger tips through his spikey hair and gasped. "Oh my! My hair! I have bed head! Miss Jan, will you decorate my hair style?" Vegeta said with a pleading look on his face. His lower lip quivered as his hands were placed together with his fingers laced, resting at his chin.

"It's Bulma." She snapped. But a smile came over her as she nodded. "Of course, Vegeta. I'll make you absolutely beautiful! Then you can pose for me! How's that?"

Overexcited, Vegeta leaped up and down with happiness. "Yes! Oh my, yes! Fantastic! Come on!" He gripped Bulma's hand softly and headed to the bathroom.

"Alright, let's put some curlers in your hair. That'll make you so beautiful!" Bulma said taking a few curlers and placing them in his hair.

"Okay, dear!" The Prince said with a wide grin.

"Let me get the camera. I want you to see later on how beautiful you look."

"Sure!" Vegeta said examining his head full of tight curlers. Bulma snickered and walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a video camera. (Where that came from, I don't know.. oo) She walked back in and turned the machine on, then hit record.

"So Vegeta, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Oh! Funny you should ask!" Vegeta said sitting in a chair and crossing his legs. "I absolutely LOVE to fashion clothes! Especially Pink dresses!" The Prince took some make-up and began to smear the lip gloss ove rhis lips. Then took the blush and eyeliner soon after.

As he did this Bulma turned the camera towards her face, which was now food-free. "Well, Vegeta, this is what you're like when you're extremely drunk. Pretty funny, eh?" Then she turned the vide camer around back to Vegeta. "My, Vegeta, you look dashing." She remarked with a giggle.

"Thank you!" He said. "Can we take these things out now?" He asked.

"Of course!" Bulma said with a laugh she couldn't control. She took out all the curlers and broke out with a hysterical laugh. "Oh my! Beautiful!" Vegeta's hair poofed out into a large afro. About two times hurcules size. Vegeta smiled widely as he plastered Pink lipstick onto his lips. "I have GOT to get this!" She said giggling. And she did. Vegeta looked like someone back in the seventies. His hair looked like a giant black cotton ball ontop o his head.

"I want to put on a pink dress and pose for you, Jan."

"Bulma." She corrected.

"Ah yes."

"But sure, let me go get one for you." Bulma said with a giggle. She left the camera on the counter, and Vegeta watched her leave the bathroom, then stood up and stripped his shirt.

"I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." He sang. A deep ed flushed his cheeks as he blushed. When Bulma came back in, she fell against the wall laughing at him.

"Oh my, classic!" She exclaimed walking to him. "Here's your dress." She gave it to him and he quickly slipped it on. The dress was long and pink. The bottom of the dress spewed outward like a tent. Following the beautiful pink dress were pink heels. The dress was sewn with Pink ribbon like decoration. It glittered brightly in the lights. Small beads cross his chest in an X design.

Bulma laughed as hard as she could. Tears rolled down her face as she saw this on Vegeta. "Who would've thought! HAHAHA! VEGETA IN A DRESS! MAKE-UP! HAHAH! HEELS!" Bulma fell against the wall laughing. Her face grew as red as a cherry as she laughed.

The night was the best of Bulma's life. For hours they posed like models. Mostly Vegeta, But the Prince insisted that Bulma get some shots in too. They both fell asleep in the giant bed. Vegeta snugged to bulma. She didn't exactly feel comfortable sleeping like this. But she shrugged and fell asleep.

The next morning, Vegeta awoke with his arm around the sleeping beauty next to him. "What the hell!" Vegeta shouted as he backed up. But what he didn't know, was that he was on the edge and fell off. He looked down at himself, in white boxers and a wife beater. Blinking he stood up and snorted as he thought of how he was 'snuggled' up to her. An extremely heavy headache drummed into his head. "Ugh.."

Bulma awoke and rubbed her eyes tiredly. But When she saw Vegeta, who looked like he did originally, she laughed out loud. "Hahaha! OH MY! I MUST show you this recording of you." Bulma hurried out of bed in her PJ's and hooked up the camera to the T.V.

Vegeta watched this and his eyes widened. "T-t-that's not me!" He shouted nervously. It got to the part where he was taking off his shirt and was singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt" Part. Vegeta looked away with extreme anger. Bulma fell over laughing again.

"WAIT UNTIL I SHOW EVERYONE! HAHAHA!" She laughed. Vegeta's face grew scarlet and walked out the door.

"Hmp.." He crossed his arms as he walked.

-----

A/n: Well that was interesting... LOL! I LOVED IT! LOL! MENTAL IMAGES OF VEGETA WITH A FRO AND IN A PINK DRESS WITH HEELS AND MAKE-UP! HAHAHA! -Cough- You have to admit that was funny. Lol. See you guys next chapter!


	8. Surprising Guest

Chapter Eight: Surprising guest.

A/n: Heya. Back again. Thanks for the reviews, MsBloodyRed and bulmas-angel and Trunks-lover5! -Hug and squeeze- Here's another one for you guys.

--------

"Hahahahaha!" Vegeta could hear her echoing of laughter even in the halls.

"No more Tequila for me.." He muttered as his face grew scarlet.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma said walking out in the hallway still in her PJ's. "I think it's time I got sweet revenge! You played Pranks on me, so here I am about to counter-attack! Isn't this lovely?" She said with a giggle.

"... Yes, lovely indeed." Vegeta remarked in a smart-alec way. Bulma grinned widely and caught up with him.

But Vegeta turned to face her and shot her a deadly glare. Bulma's grin turned kind of lop-sided. "What?" She asked. Miss Briefs looked at him puzzled, then he turned his head in the opposite direction.

"You do this and I will be humiliated forever." The Prince remarked in a low growl.

"Haha, so? Umm, knock knock? Have you forgotten that _you_ humiliated me in the cafeteria, in front of Jerry, almost had me killed, and love to get on my nerves for your own entertainment?" She snapped.

"Whatever. Do as you please I won't hold you back." Vegeta said disapprovingly.

"Indeed I will." Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest much like Vegeta. The Prince looked at her and snorted. But Bulma smiled her bright childish smile, that would've got every guy's attention. "Perhaps I could use this as black mail on you."

"I don't understand how it would be. I'm not denying the fact that you can." Vegeta murmured.

"Hm.. Oh come on, if you don't want me to do it I won't, sheesh. No need to get all sad, or upset." Bulma said nudging him in the ribs.

"Come with me." Vegeta said as he walked outside. Obediently, Bulma followed.

"What?" She questioned looking up at him, as he leaned against the palace wall with his arms crossed over his chest adn his eyes fixed on the horizon in the distance. Blinking, she scratched her right leg where the Pj's were irritating her. "Well?" She asked.

The Saiyans eyes narrowed on something in the distance. His ebony eyes fixed on the bright suns that awoke from their slumber. The wind gently picked up as his eyes winced a bit from the oncoming rush of wind. The rays of the suns stretched out far, casting a glowing light atop everything it could reach. Some flowers bloomed when they sensed the sun, and bee's hovered in and out of them to collect pollen.

Tree's swayed as the wind caressed their leaves. Hills glistened with the morning dew, almost like as if someone poured a thousand bottles of glitter on them. A smirk came across Vegeta's lips as he watched this, then he turned his head towards Bulma. She looked at him with a questioning expression. "You do know I care about you, right? In more than a 'friendship' way." The Prince said using his fingers as quotes.

Miss Bulma, who was astonished looked out across the vast fields of green grass and blinked as she looekd down at her slippers on her feet. Vegeta saw her uneasiness and blinked as he looked the other way. "I didn't exactly expect you to respond. Afterall, I was a bit cruel on my part." A grin came over his lips.

"Well.." Bulma began. She shrugged a bit, then leaned next to the wall next to him. "Hmm.. I did.. Erm, do feel a bit the same way. You are kind of goofy when drunk, and even though you're stubborn, I find it very attractive."

"Is that so?" The Prince mentioned. She nodded, then he laughed as he pulled something from his pocket in his boxers. "Well, haha." He began as he pressed the stop button of the tape recorder in his hands. "I can't believe it! Haha, you of all people find me attractive. Oh Kami!" Bulma felt her face redden. -Should've known he'd do something like that..- Bulma felt embarrassed. But Vegeta laughed at her. "Whew.. Do you honestly think that I would like or possibly, _love_ you?" He began to chuckle.

The blue haired beauty lowered her head as her face grew darker. "You know, Vegeta. It's funny when you record people doing stupid stuff. But to trick them into telling you the truth about how they feel about someone.. Then ragging on them because of it.. Isn't funny. I can honestly tell you, my heart's torn. Not because you rejected me. But because of the fact you made this into a joke." Bulma turned and walked away with an angered expression.

"You wuss! Hahaha!" Vegeta called.

"You sick man!" Bulma snapped loud enough for him to hear. Vegeta, catching the tone in her voice eased up a bit. -She couldn't possibly be serious, could she? After allt he bitching she did to me, and the stuff I puleld, she actually is attracted to me? Pfft.. Pathetic human.- He scowled a bit and headed in the opposite direction.

"What an idiot." Bulma murmured with her head down as she walked down a certain hall. "It's not funny to mess with people's feelings and affections. He obviously doesn't realize that it hurts me. But what does he care. He's the Prince of saiyans. Everything's a joke to him. Sometimes I just want to ki-" She was cut off when she walked into something. "Ow.." Bulma said blinking, and rubbing her head.

"Pardon me, ma'am." A deep dutch accent said. Bulma looked up at the man and smiled faintly.

"It's fine." She replied. With a quick bow, the man smiled at her sweetly. The green eyes on him made her feel a bit better. They looked so warm, and loveable. A strong face held the expression of 'Everything's going to be okay' look. Dirty blonde hair was neatly brushed on his head. A mushroom cut fit his looks greatly.

"I'm Dax." He said holding out a hand. "Who might you be? I've never seen you around before." Dax questioned.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs." She said with a warm smile.

"I see. You look.. Different from the females on this planet. A bit taller, and definitely better looks. Are you from around here?" He asked smiling widely, his straight white teeth caught Bulma's attention. She looked at him in a daze and sighed quietly to herself.

"No, I'm not from here. It's really a long story. But I'm from Earth." She finished. Looking at her astonished, he blinked his emerald green eyes.

"Earth, eh? I heard it was beautiful up there."

"It is, it is." Bulma replied sweetly.

"I see. Well, you want me to show you around?" He questioned. "Perhaps I can take you up to my room. My wife would be happy to meet you."

"Sure." Bulma said. She couldn't help but show the disappointment.

"Okay, follow me." He grinned. She adored his smile. The kind of lop-sided grin that looked so funny. "I have some buddies up there too, that're probably dying to meet someone like you. May I ask, are you taken?"

Bulma thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Why the question?" She asked him.

Dax shrugged his shoulders. "Just shocked to see a lovely gal like you single. I don't see how any man would not like you." Miss Briefs felt her face redden. He could obviously see that and he smiled as they reached a specific room on the top floor. "Alright, here we are." He urged Bulma to walk in first. And so she did. but when she looekd around, to her surprise, there were about six men in there. And no women. Just her.

Bulma began to feel uneasy. "I think I should get back." She said heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't, little lady." Dax said with a smirk. Much to resemble Vegeta's. But even the saiyans warrior's smirk wasn't as dark as Daxs'. "I think you can do us all a great favor. Can't she boys?"

All began to speak agreeing with Dax. One patted his pants where his crotch was and grinned. "Sure can, baby." bulma felt sick to her stomach. She tried to push through, but Bulma was forced onto the bed a few feet back.

"Let go of me!" She demanded. But Dax and the others laughed as her clothing was being torn off by the sweet man, Bulma thought she ran into.

-------

"Ugh, women are so gullible. And so stupid!" Vegeta roared. But he had to admit he didn't mean to be that rough on her. Folding his arms over his chest, the Prince huffed as he made his way down the hall. "Stupid woman.. Did she really think I liked her? Haha! What a joke." He said with a bit of laughter. "What a joke.." He repeated. But this time he felt kind of bad. -I still remember that sad and embarrassed look on her face. Does she really like me or was she just messing around? No.. That look.. She was telling me the truth.-

The Prince walked to the end of a hallway all the way up on the top floor. He leaned his frame back against the wall and continued his thoughts. -But why? I would expect her to hate me for all the horrible shit I've done. And that's what I wanted.. originally. For some reason she feels attached to me, and although I don't admit it, I'm kind of the same way.- Blinking the Prince smacked himself in the head. -Get real! She's the one who mocked your life, and bitches at you when you ask a favor!-

A frustrated sigh came from the Saiyan Prince as he shook his head. "Stupid females.." He murmured. "Stupid females and their attractio-" He was cut off when he heard a short shriek. "What the hell.." Vegeta walked to the door where the scream came from then he leaned his ear to the door.

"Let go of me! Stop it!" A familiar voice echoed through Vegeta's ears. -Baka woman? What the hell is wrong with her?- He thought as he listened in, more closely. From what Vegeta could make out, he could hear male voices grunting. A frown crossed his face and he forced the door open.

As he walked in, he saw Dax ontop of Bulma trying to drop his pants. But when the door flung open, he looked behind himself and looked at Vegeta. "Get out of here! I'm busy." He ordered.

The famous Vegeta smirk came over his lips. "That's my woman you're messing with."

"Wait.. You said you weren't taken!" Dax glared at Bulma. The Briefs daughter's face was flush red and was drenched in tears.

"Fuck you, and get off of me!" She demanded. But Dax smiled at her and shook his head. Then looked over at his friends.

"Get him. Make sure he doesn't ruin my chances with this fine Bulma here." He remarked with a grin.

"Don't be rediculous." Vegeta closed his eyes and lowered his head as a fake yawn came over him, as a sign of 'You're weak and a waste of my time'. Of course, Dax's friends just grinned as they circled in on Vegeta. "You ask for it.

The Prince stepped forward, and within the blink of an eye, he kneed the first one in the stomach. Another charged at him, but with his knee still inplace in the persons gut, his right elbow rammed into the oncomers face. Colliding his bone right into his nose. With the other three coming at him, Vegeta grabbed the next two and slammed their heads together, then swung the fallen men into the last one, making them crash into the wall with a loud crash. "Idiots."

Vegeta clapped his hands as if to rid the dust. Then lifted all of the boys up and headed to the window. Opening the window with his foot, he held them all by the collar and allowed them to hang from his hand and to look at the ground fifty feet below them. "No, no, no!" One shouted. But the Prince saw a few nail like stubs coming out of the building, then hooked their shirts to them.

"How's it hangin'?" Vegeta cracked, chuckling. Then he turned to Dax who was trying his best to get his pants back up. WHen he did, and bolted to the door, Vegeta snagged him by the shirt and pulled him backwards, so he'd collide with the dresser. "No one touches _my_ woman but _me_." Vegeta glared at the weakling in front of him, with his arms crossed.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Dax said getting up and running out the door.

Bulma looked in shock of Vegeta's actions, then sniffled a bit and sat up in bed. "Why me.." She muttered.

"Because obviously these males cannot control their horemones." The saiyan said. Bulma, shocked that he heard him reply sat up and wipped her eyes.

".. Thank you." She muttered.

"Sure." The Prince replied with a snort. Bulma glared at him for a moment for his attitude, then looked down and got up, rebuttoning her shorts and headed out the door. When she got to the door, Vegeta gripped her shoulder and pulled her somewhat back. "Look, woman," But he caught himself and growled a bit. Bulma looked up at him with big chibi like blue eyes. "I meant.. Ugh.. Bulma. I.didn't.mean.to.make.you.feel.bad.earlier.So.sorry.about.that." The Prince looked away infuriated with himself.

"How do I know this isn't another _prank_?" Bulma insisted to know.

"Well.." He growled trying to find the words. "in a sense, I.like.you.and.I'm.not.lying.or.kidding.about.this." Again, the ashamed saiyan looked away with his brows concentrating together.

"I don't know if I can trust you now. You've pulled to many things for me to trust you." Bulma snapped, then left the room with a growl.

"But I was serious.." He murmured. "Great.. I'm so fucking stupid.." He scowled at himself. "The one chance I _do_ admit anything to her, she doesn't believe me! Outrageous!" He began to pace around the room. his furry was so high with himself, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Blinking, the warrior tripped over a box that was on the floor. Falling down, he landed on his face the same way he did when he was drunk the night before. A few twitches came over his body and he growled not bothering to get up. "FOR KAMI'S SAKE! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO SCREW UP!" He shouted as his face was burried in the marble floor.

----

"Stupid Vegeta. Does he really think I'm going to fall for that again? He must be out of his mind." Bulma snorted walking back to the cafeteria. When she entered, she smiled a bit at the sudden scent of fresh cookings fill her nostrils. (I just made so many typos trying to spell 'Nostrils' -.-) Grabbing a plate she headed to one of the buffets and filled her plate up with fresh fruits and vegetables as well as a sugar cookie and a chicken breast. "Nummeh." She said eager to begin eating.

Pulling her hair to the right and resting it on her shoulder she smiled and began to eat up the food that she put onto her plate. -I did hint a bit of sensativity when I barked at him. But hell, that's how he acted the first time! I'm not an idiot, and he damn well knows that.- She thought chewing on a piece of lettuce.

----

"I need a drink." Vegeta muttered as he walked around the palace. "A few shots of Tequila sounds good.." But then he looked at his arms as they felt light-weighted. "Wait.. I wonder.." He began walking to the front desk where the blonde gal gave them their room key. "Hey." He demanded. She turned around and smiled as she saw him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Do you guys have a training room. Like a gravity chamber." He didn't bother asking, instead he demanded the answer with his tone of voice.

"Yes, we do. It's on the eastern end of the palace. You can't miss it, it's very large. Just go out the enterance here, and you will see a seperate wing. The building is large, and has everything you need for body building muscles." She instructed.

Without saying his thanks (As usual) Vegeta walked out of the door and headed his way to the wing. When he walked in, there had to be around fifty men lifting weights and kick-boxing. "Weaklings.." Vegeta muttered. One gal however, was in a boxing ring and was beating every man's ass in the ring.

A long brown french braid was tied in the back of her hair. The braid stopped at the top of her tail bone, and her hazel eyes glistened with victory as she knocked out the next man. Sweat drizzled down her neck and to her black sports bra as she fought. Black gym shorts were on her legs, they were loose, but not so loose they'd fall. Strong creases of muscle formed her arms and legs. Abs were strongly placed on her stomach and shot out everytime she made a twist in her movement.

A few freckles spotted her face, but as she smiled a dimple would appear at the left side of her mouth. Pearly white teeth glowed brightly from the light above as she smiled. Vegeta caught himself staring at her, then forced himself to look away. But to his surprise, he saw something wrapped around her tail. As his eyes narrowed in, he saw it was brown. It looked soft, but was dabbed in sweat.

As she hopped from the ring, and went for a glass of water, the thing unwrapped from her waist and twitched a bit as she walked. -A saiyan!- Vegeta thought as shocked as ever. He was tempted to walk to her, but he didn't have too. She came to him.

"Hello there. Do you want to fight me as well? I'm afraid that you'll be going down like the rest of these men." She remarked with a smirk.

"Hmmp, highly doubtful, but I accept." He said with a hence of victory in his ebony eyes.

"Fantastic! You look a bit stronger than these weaklings, so this should be interesting." She replied with a small smile. "Come." She urged. Setting down her glass of water, and dabbing her face with a white towel to rid the sweat, she hopped up on the stage. "Ready?" She asked getting in her fighting position.

Vegeta nodded with that famous proud smirk. "Give all you got." He urged. She shrugged and dashed after him. She wasn't all that fast, Vegeta thought. But the woman disappeared and reappeared behind the Prince with a smirk, then rammed her fist into the middle of his spine. She managed to push Vegeta a bit. But he turned around with a devilish grin. "Not bad." He remarked, then knife hand struck at her neck, which sent her flying out of the ring.

Astonished, the woman stood up as she found herself out of the ring. -I lost..- She thought, blinking and standing up. Everyone clapped for Vegeta and shouted the normal's, 'Great job!' 'Outstanding!' 'Woo-hoo!'. But the saiyan ignored their comments and walked over to the woman who he made fall.

"Geeze, you aren't like any normal man." She coughed wiping the small amount of blood off of her lips. "What are you? I mean, what race are you of?" She questioned, coiling her soft brown monkey-like tail around her waist.

"Saiyans." He replied with a small grin.

Her jaw dropped as she blinked. "You are? As well as myself. Odd, I didn't think any other saiyans survived besides me."

"What's your name?" He demanded.

"Well, Mr. Pushy, I'm Melina." She replied with her eyes crossed and tongue hanging out at him. The name struck Vegeta, but he couldn't quite figue the name as to where it was from.

"I see.." He replied still trying to figure the name out.

"What about yours?" Melina asked taking a sip of her water.

"Vegeta. Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta bragged. But Melina's eyes widened as she heard this, then dropped her glass of water.

"Vegeta!" She exclaimed.

"Yes.. That's my name. Now why does your name ring a bell in my hea-" He was cut off by a tight hug from around his waist. "What's the matter with you!"

"You don't remember?" She forced a nervous laugh as she let go. "I'm your fiance." Vegeta looked at her then at the floor, but took a double-take and his eyes widened.

"You're what!" He shouted, surprised. She smiled at him and nodded. -Holy shit..- "What are you doing on this planet?" He asked her.

"Well, I _heard_ there were decent fighters here, so I came to check it out. But it seems as though they're all weak." She finished. But then she coiled her arms around his waist again and snuggled her nose to his chest. "I never thought I'd see you again.." She said softly.

Vegeta on the other hand didn't really recall this reunion. But then it struck him..

--Flashback--

"Aww Vegeta! I'm going to miss you, hurry back soon, okay?" A young, high pitched voice called to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He remarked. Vegeta was about the age of sixteen and the woman was of fifteen. She came up to him and snuggled him from the waist. The Prince actually smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. When all of this is over, I'll come back for you. I promise." He hugged her tightly.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Melina, you don't need to worry about me. I'm the Prince of Saiyans and I can handle just about anything." Vegeta said releasing his hug.

"Well, okay." Melina replied. "Bring me back a sovunier, you know.. Someone's head or something." She cracked kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure thing." He said, then he departed with his father into a ship. "I don't recall the need to go to work for Frieza. He's nothing but a low life." The Prince snorted.

".. Well, we have to. It's our duty." King Vegeta protested. Of course, the young Prince didn't agree.

Staring out the window, he thought about Melina. How he was just the right person for him. She was pushy, just like him, she wouldn't take no for an answer, and she was cruel. That's what Vegeta liked about her. But with a blink of an eye, a large light came towards his home. It was in a giant ball like form.

The energy was a big as a sun, and it slowly came towards Planet Vegeta. (So many Vegeta names. oo; I wouldn't surprised if their name brand was called 'Vegeta' . ) Within a blink of the eye, the planet was gone. It exploded and debris flew out into the arms of the dark,cold space. "No.." Vegeta said with a shocked look. "Melina.." For the first time, his eyes glossed in tears. The first woman he ever respected. The one he was going to marry and have children with, was now gone.. "Damn you Frieza.. I'll have my revenge." The Prince growled as his head lowered and a tear slowly emitted from his right eye. Then another out of his left. "I will have my revenge." He repeated gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists..

----End Flashback----

"What're you thinking about?" Melina questioned. Vegeta blinked and shook his head. Then looked down at her and smiled as he took her womanly body curves to sink into his eyes.

"I didn't think you survived." He said quietly. Melina looked up at him with her hazel eyes turning a bit green.

"I thought the same. But we're together now. And that's all that matters." She replied with her head resting on his chest.

Vegeta nodded uncertain. Yet Bulma ran through his mind. He even admitted that she changed him. "Come on, lets go kill some people. Like old times!" She urged grabbing him by the hand and leading him outside. The saiyan Prince didn't find this amusing. He saw enough people killed in a lifetime. And just as he thought, Bulma did change him. He didn't want to really kill anything or anyone. Although he may act it, he doesn't want to blow off people's heads on purpose.

Melina saw a man walking by and giggled. "I'll take this one." With concentration on her hands, she pulled them back into a spider-like position then forced them forward towards her victim. The yellow and red light dashed from her hand and collided with the man's head, making it burst. His body fell to the ground and he laid in his own puddle of blood. "Bulls-eye." She said clapping.

She continued this, as Vegeta watched with a sickening expression. She was definitely enjoying herself, but Vegeta wasn't. After three people killed, an old man with a cane began to walk by. He looked to be in his ninties, and Melina insisted that she'd take this one, then it was his turn. Vegeta didn't say anything, but when he saw the helpless old man, and her energy builidng, he smacked the blast out of her hands. The energy went flying in the air and exploded somewhere in space.

"Enough. Look, I'm not what you think I am anymore." He said softly. "I've changed."

"Huh?" She questioned puzzled.

"Follow me." He urged. Vegeta, being able to sense Bulma's energy made his way to the cafeteria. Looking around, he spotted a blue haired gorgeous woman sitting there, taking the last few bites of her meal. She looked a bit upset, but Vegeta smiled at the sight of her.

The two saiyans walked to her, then just as Bulma stood up and turned around, Vegeta was in front of her. "V-Vegeta.. Hello." She said disappointed.

"Hello." He replied. Then he turned to his 'fiance' and pulled her over. "Melina, this is Bulma. Bulma, Melina." He said grunting.

"So? What does this human have to do with us? She's nothing but a low-life. And she looks like a whore." Melina snapped, glaring at Bulma. Shocked, the blue eyed beauty looked at Vegeta then to Melina and tilted her head.

"So.. I'm not the same person. I've grown attached to this female, actually.. And I can't believe I'm saying this aloud.. Shit.. Anyway, I'm not the same person I was seven years ago." He remarked.

"Wait.. Haha, wait a second. You choose _her_ over _me_?" Melina questioned. "Hello? I'm a saiyan. She's human. She can't defend for herself if her life counted on it!"

"Maybe not.." Vegeta said growing irritated. "But for a human, she's very appealing. More than one way.." Bulma smiled a bit hearing this come from Vegeta. -Wait, this could be another prank..- Bulma thought.

"This is another prank, isn't it!" Bulma said with a sharp glare. "I knew it.. You need to stop this." She glared at Vegeta.

"No, woman! I'm not!" The Prince roared.

"Bullshit.. How can I trust you? Give me one good reason why I should!" Looking at Melina, she frowned. "And training outfit looks horrible on you. You should've gotten a smaller size in bra, you have no chest." Melina jolted at Bulma, but to her surprise, Bulma didn't move.

She swung a fist towards the Briefs face, but Bulma stepped to the side and launched her arm back and nailed her in the nose. Hard enough to make Melina wince in pain and draw back. "You slut.." She huffed. Vegeta shook his head and sighed. -Great! Just fucking great. The one I actually.. what is it... _love_, thinks I'm a joke! Then Melina hates her guts and I have to deal with it.- He sighed and held Melina by the arm as Bulma left.

"That woman has a lot of nerve.. She's a fucking prick." Melina snorted.

"Melina, you do understand I don't love you, right?" Vegeta said with a stern expression. She looked at him with a furious face.

"You weren't kidding.. Insane! I will NOT take no as an answer. If I have to destroy everything in the world to be with you, believe me, I will." She snapped heading in the same direction Bulma went. "In fact," She started to say as she looked at Vegeta. "I'll go take care of the spoiled brat for you.." With that Melina walked out of the cafeteria, and everyone had their curious eyes on him.

He looked back at them and coughed. "And that's how women act when jealous." The men agreed but the women turned back to their conversations and began to eat again. One gal threw carrot cake at his face.

"You jerk!" She yelled. The came up to him, ready to take the cake in the plastic container back. but Vegeta smelled the pastery and snatched it.

"MINE MINE MINE! MY CARROT CAKE! BACK OF SISTAH!" He shouted drawing back to a dark corner and stuffing his face with the sweet treat..

----

A/n: Sounds liek competition between Melina and Bulma. Although Bulma has no interest in Vegeta. Well, she does, obviously, but thinks he's trying to pull another prank. How will Vegeta prove to her that he isn't lying? Please review!


	9. Jerry's here

Chapter Nine: Jerry's here.

A/n: I realized how many typos I made in the last chapter.. Sorry about that. Yes, xkaarinax. I know of my typos. I have a question, if this fiction pains you to read it, then why continue on it? Not being rude, and I appreciate the advice. And yes, I know that Vegeta is out of character in this story. Or he partially is. But if I gave a rats ass, I'd change it. Hint, hint. My fic, not yours. oo Uh.. excuse me on that part, for those of you enjoying this fiction. Well, Trunks-lover5, here comes your request in this chapter ( a bit of the relationship). Haha, anyways. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy. And uh.. Yeah.. Oh! Review as well. :o!

------

Growling, Melina picked up the perfume scent on Bulma. Even she had to admit the perfume was of a good smell. As she sped walked, her braid whipped from side to side behind her. "Stupid prick.. Trying to take my fiance away from me. Ha." She growled.

The scent led her to a room upstairs. The room had giant double french doors, and without knocking; Melina walked in. No one was in sight. A few things were on the floor, but not much. Turning her head to the right, she spotted a bathroom and grinned as she knew Bulma was in there.

Melina walked over to the bathroom, but tripped on the same box Vegeta did. -For Kami's sake!- Bulma, who was in the shower, stopped shaving her legs with a razor and looked up when she heard the noise. "Huh.." Bulma knew it was probably Vegeta, but got out anyway, after one last stroke of the razor against her leg.

Gripping a dark red towel, she coiled it around her body and grabbed another towel to wrap up on her head. Steam fogged her vision a bit, but once she opened the door, the water vapor quickly escaped the bathroom and into the rest of the room. Peeking her head around a corner, she didn't see anyone. "Hmm.."

-Yes.. Come out a bit further..- Melina thought as she clenched her fists. But instead, Bulma retreated back to the bathroom. Taking the towel off of her head, her hair fell in small wet and soft curls. She jumped when the door flew open. She was about to say Vegeta's name, but was shocked to see Melina there.

"You slut. You will not take Vegeta away from me." With a quick punch across Bulma's cheek, the human fell to the floor and growled. Tucking in the towel, she stood back up with the blood drizzling down her lips and down her chin.

"Excuse me. But I don't like Vegeta, so fuck off. I did like him, yes. But ever since he ranked on my emotions by toying with them, I hate him now." Bulma made a scissor like shape with her index and middle finger, then pierced them into Melina's eyes. The saiyan fell backwards for a moment, holding her eyes as she cursed.

Bulma, not caring she was in a towel, ran out of the room and down the hallway, hoping to find someone that'll keep her safe. The blood dried on her skin and began to crust, as flakes fell off as she ran. Her beautifully long hair flew back as she ran, drying at the same time. Looking behind her, she could see Melina beginning to dash for her. -Oh man..- Bulma thought.

Too late for Bulma searching for help. She was gripped hard on the shoulder by her enemy and was slammed against the wall. "You really have some nerve, don't you?" Melina asked with a grin. "For some reason, I don't trust you. It's a shame. Vegeta wasn't faking his feelings for you at all. But now that he would hear this tape, I think his mind will change." She rewound the tape and played it.

"I don't like Vegeta, so fuck off. I did like him, yes. But I hate him now." Bulma's voice said from the tape.

-So he wasn't lying. Oh man..- "Hey, wait!" The beautiful human shouted as she was released and Melina went back to find Vegeta.

"Too late now, human! I've got him all to myself now." She called back.

"What have I done.." Bulma said to herself. "He wasn't lying afterall. I'm so stupid! I gotta find him." She said softly. "But how am I going to talk to him?" Standing up she watched as Melina left. "I'll have to think of something.."

---Few hours later.---

Night fell upon the planet as the two moons lit up everything outside in a soft shade of white. It was around 9:53pm when Bulma looked at the clock. She breathed in deeply and exhaled as she took one final look at herself. "Hope this works.." She muffled.

Her body held a deep red dress, that stopped at her knees. The glitter shone off of the dress and reflected in the lights above her and danced around the room. Her long hair was put up in a neat bun. Two strands of curls came from the front of her scalp. The curly locks twirled down on each side of her beautifully done eyes and hung below her chin. Bulma's eyes held deep black eyeliner, so her eyes would be noticed more.

Red heels were placed on her feet, as her tonails were scarlet with white tips. The dress perfectly fit every curve that hugged her body. The V-cut on the chest, showed just the right amount of her breast, as two skinny straps went up, and over her shoulders to her back. The two red laces crossed in the back in an 'X' like cross, then reattached to the dress.

Vanilla flavored, clear lip gloss was smoothly placed on her peach lips and the masscara placed on her eyes made her look even more dashing. Placing two glittering earrings in her ears, she smiled and spun in the mirror. "Alright." She said as she turned off the lights and headed down the stairs.

Tonight was supposed to be a ball-like party. Dancers danced on the floor, eaters ate, and talkers talked. All in orderly fashion. The Briefs daughter decided she'd meet Vegeta down there. Except apart from all the people. He agreed to come, with a few protests at first, but he gave in.

Bulma entered the cafeteria and it was pretty neat. Bulma wasn't all to impressed though. Even she could do better decorating. Much more than the red and gold garlin looping around the ceiling and rails. The Briefs daughter coughed as she made her way in. A few people said hello to her, and she replied back with a friendly smile and wave.

Sitting at the far end of the table, she crossed her legs and watched the small ochestra preform as she waited for The Prince to arrive.

-----

"Vegetaaaaaa" Melina whinned. "Stay with me tonight. Who needs her?" She said snuggling to his chest.

"Let go of me, woman!" He ordered, pulling her odd of him. "Who needs her?" He said with a smirk. "_I_ need her."

"Oh?" She said with a wide grin. "Very well then. But I doubt you love her. You may think so, but what she told me, it sounds like she's tired of you." Melina replied putting her hands behind her back and tipping back and forth.

"What?" He asked looking at his 'ex-fiance'.

"You really want to know?" She said with a frown. "Very well." She took out the same tape recorder she had earlier and hit the play button.

"I don't like Vegeta, so fuck off. I did like him, yes. But now I hate him." Bulma's voice echoed through the Princes' ears.

"..." He didn't say anything. He seemed saddened and angered at the same time. "Seems like I was wrong. Maybe the humans are stupider than I thought."

"That's my man." She said with a bright warm smile. Snuggling against him, she guided her tongue across his neck. Vegeta just pushed her away and went out the door. "Hey!" She said aloud. But he ignored her and made his way to the cafeteria.

-----

Growing impatient, Bulma began to rip her napkin in small pieces. She glanced at her watch which read 10:33pm. "Where is he.." She muttered. Someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Vege- Oh. Hello." She said disappointed.

"Would you like more champagne?" The waiter asked. Bulma nodded and he took her cup to the kitchen. -Where is he..- She questioned herself.

She just decided to get some fresh air, so she stood up and smoothed out her dress.Turning her back to the door, she blew a strand out of her face. But unaware to her, Vegeta walked in the room and saw her. Making his way to Bulma, he grew angered and he was hurt. As she exited onto the back porch, he walked up behind her but stopped for a moment.

Bulma gazed up at the stars and began to talk quietly to herself. Vegeta could only make out a few words, such as 'Where is he?' 'Why isn't he here yet..'. But pushing on, the Prince walked up beside her, staring into the distance.

Catching his frame out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face him. "There you are. Look, we need to talk I-" She was cut off by the surprisingly strong voice of anger.

"No need to talk, woman. I know you dislike me! No need for this talk now." Vegeta began to walk away.

"Wait.. Vegeta?" Bulma said with a pleading voice.

"What is it now?" He growled.

Bulma walked up to him and stood in front of the Prince and looked up at him with a serious expression. "I don't dislike you, Vegeta. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, Mel-"

"Melina told me everything. And showed me that tape! I heard your voice saying you hate me. After, for one time I put my pride aside, you humiliate me and think I'm lying." Miss Breifs noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"Well what do you expect from me? You've pulled so many fake pranks, Vegeta. I don't even know what to think of you! Melina told me you weren't kidding when you said that you loved me. So I decided to tell you my feelings. And they're ture about you, Vegeta. I really _do_ love you. But I don't know what to think anymore!" Bulma snapped back with a hint of anger.

"But Melina showed me the tape! I heard the words, 'But I hate him now' come straight from your mouth." Vegeta declared.

"But that's when I was upset with you! And that was before she told me you really were telling the truth." Bulma said calmly.

"..." Vegeta stared hard into her bright, glittering blue eyes that begged for him to see the truth. Looking at her, made his heart leap. As he stared at her, his expression softened and he nodded slowly. "She didn't tell me that." He said with a sharp tone.

Miss Bulma smiled up at him, all dreamy like. Vegeta saw this and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He embraced his arms around her waist and pulled her to his frame. The blue eyed beauty smiled, both shocked and happy at the same time. "Sorry, Vegeta.."

"It's fine, little one." He said with a soft voice. Bulma rested her right cheek onto his chest and could hear the soft thud of his heart, echo through her ears. As Vegeta rested his head atop Bulma's scalp, he closed his eyes and caught a whiff of the sweet scent of rose peddles in her hair.

Over in the cafeteria, Melina frowned at this sight and pulled the man next to her and grinned widely. "Okay.. You know what to do." The man that stood next to her was someone familiar to Bulma. This man was infuriated with Bulma for her actions. But this man did as told and walked out on the porch and stared hard at the two couples.

"Bulma.." He said in a raging voice. The blue haired beauty turned around and her eyes widened.

"Jerry!" She gasped as he drew closer to her with an black and silver object in his right hand, and a sickly grin plastered his lips...

-----

A/n: Short chapter, I know. But so what? Just kind of not feeling well today, so I'm not sure if these chapters will be any good. Two friends of mine passed away last night. Well.. I didn't know them all to well. But one of them worked for my grandparents. Other one was in the hospital with cancer. So not in the best mood... but... I'll keep writing for you guys! Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot. Thank ya's.


	10. The end! Or is it?

Chapter Ten: Mistakes Happen.

A/n: NEW ENDING. Good? Ugh.. I'm tireeeedddddd. BUT, I'll write. Anyone ever been bored and hyper at the same time? Well.. I feel like that. And the sooner I finish this chapter the sooner I can get my hands on that Grey Goose.. Num.. Ha. Enjoy.

-----

"Yes.. It's me, Jerry. So you've been with this fool all along?" Jerry asked drawing in closer to her. Bulma backed to where she was against Vegeta. But as Jerry drew in, Melina tackled the Prince to the ground and grinned.

"Get her, Jerry!" She ordered. Nodding he came a bit closer, to where Bulma was on the edge of the porch. The only thing that supported her from falling the thrity drop, was the white railing.

"Jerry, stop this." Bulma said softly, hoping to change his mind.

"I was so proud to have you as my gal. And well, if I can't have you, no one can." Leaping forward, Jerry drew the knife and struck, but Bulma moved and made a dash out of the cafeteria and began to run through the palace, hoping to lose him.

"Get off of me, you psycho!" Vegeta huffed as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, I dont' think so, Vegeta." Melina replied with a soft hiss. "I think that little gal who ruined our plans of marriage is going to die. Die in the hands of her boyfriend. Then you and I will be together again and take over the universe. Doesn't that trigger any pride?" She questioned tightening her grip.

"No.. It doesn't." A deep glare stared from the floor where Vegeta was, and aimed into the hazel eyes of Melina. "It really doesn't you idiot." Leaning to the left, he picked up his arm and swung it into her jaw, sending her flying off of him and into the wall.

"You really are the stubborn one, aren't you?" Melina snapped. The Prince of saiyans ignored her and frowned.

"I am the Prince of saiyans. And you will be loyal to my choices. And _obey_ my orders. And that's final." Vegeta scowled. Then he turned and walked off. After he was out of the cafeteria, he made a running dash towards Bulma to help her.

---

"Jerry, stop this!" Bulma said running in the heels she wore. For a moment, she paused and took off her shoes, throwing them aside. She soon began to run again in her bare feet. Jerry, who was determined to complete his task grinned and tackled her down from the waist.

"I think not.. I knew you were off with this man. It's a good thing this Melina gal told me where you were. It seems her and I have something in common. We both want you dead." Pinning her arms down with his knees he looked at her adoringly. "It'll all be over soon.."

Bulma's eyes shot open wide as she heard this, then struggled to get out of his grasp. But he didn't move. Instead he leaned his head down, to catch one more kiss from her. And he did. His lips pressed hard onto hers. So hard Bulma felt blood enter her mouth.

Ms. Briefs tried to push him away again, but he held her down, tempted to take the knife to her throat. "Don't worry, miss. It'll all be over soon." He repeated these words. The Briefs daughter looked up at him with her eyes beginning to gloss in tears. Her neatly bun was now frizzy and coming loose. Her face reddened from the run she made, and she knew it. This was it. She would be gone. Dead. Nonexsistant.

---

Vegeta saw Bulma in view, pinned on the ground and was tempted to blow the human away. Demolish him from this world. But then again, he was tackled.

"Woman, get off of me! If you don't I will kill you!" Growled the Prince.

"I think not. Don't worry, we'll be fabulous together!" Melina said snuggling him as he was pinned on his back.

"Get off!" He demanded. Vegeta pushed up with both arms and knocked her off of him. Concentrating his brows together, he growled and moved his arms outward, as if he were flying.

A blue light came from his powerful, dipped in muscle arms. Shocks of electricity charged from the ground and traveled down his arms, to his hands. Both of his palms grew brighter with the light energy. Sparks flew in the air as he focused his energy on his main target. Narrowing his eyes onto his victim, he smirked and quickly forced his arms inward and the smacked together. The two lights grew into one massive blue ball and immediately shot towards Jerry.

The chefs knife was right under Bulma's chin and he said, "Good-bye" as the pressure increased, slitting the top layer of her skin. Only a bit of blood came out and dripped onto the floor, forming a small puddle. But before Jerry could continue, the blast collided with his back. From Bulma's point of view, his eyes grew wide with pain, as blood came pouring from his mouth and landed onto her chest.

Scurrying away, Bulma got to her feet and began to flee away, still frightened. And knowing Melina was still very much alive. Vegeta lowered his arms and smiled as Jerry was no longer there, only a few body pieces remained. Like his arm, leg, and nose. Melina's mouth was agape as she saw this.

"Hm.. I guess you're too strong for me to handle.. Alright I'll let you two be together now." She said softly, standing up and walking back into the darkened hallway. -For maybe a few hours..- A small smile came over her as she continued to walk, her tail coiling around her waist.

The Prince watched Melina go and sighed with some relief. -At least the psycho has realized that she's stupid..- He thought shaking his head. As he looked back to where Bulma was supposed to be, he blinked, seeing she wasn't there.

Letting his senses lead the way, he came to the room where they stayed in. Arching a brow at the door, the Prince pushed the door open and peered his head inside. Bulma was laying in the bed with the covers pulled over her. Quietly, he shut the door and crept over to the water bed. Standing at the side Bulma was laying at he looked at her affectionately.

She buried her head into the blanket and growled softly. This made a smile come to the Prince. "Go away whoever you are.." She muffled trying to avoid the person.

"Well, if you insist." Vegeta said beginning to walk away.

"Wait. Vegeta? Oh.. I thought you were some other psycho ready to kill me." She said sitting up. Bulma looked at him with everything still on besides the shoes.

"Haha, I may be a bit tough but I don't think I'm psycho. Even when working for Frieza." A soft laugh came to him. Miss Briefs nodded nervously.

"Hey, Thanks for saving me.. again. I'm always the damsel in distress.. I hate it sometimes, you know?" She huffed gripping the blanket.

"You're welcome." He replied sitting on the bed next to her. The blue eyed beauty grew a bit uncomfortable and scooted to the left. "What?" He asked in his low huskily voice.

The way he said that made chills run over Bulma's body. "Nothing.." She replied rubbing her right arm with her left. -He's so sweet now that I know him a bit more. Maybe he will learn to love after-all.- She thought. -I think I've already learned to love. You taught me.- Vegeta responded telepathically.

Bulma looked up at him with a half smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Princes' lips brushing against her own. The Breifs daughter was surprised by his sudden action, and drew back. Vegeta saw the look on her face and grinned. The darkness engulfed the room. The only thing visible was the window from where the moons shone in. Again, the saiyan leaned in and gently placed his lips to hers.

"Vanilla flavored.." He said drawing back, wiping his mouth with an eyebrow arched. She laughed and nodded.

"Well yeah. Lip gloss." She said with a smile upon her lips. But before the Prince could say another word, Bulma leaned in and forced her lips hard against him. Gripping the back of his hair with her right hand, she laid back pulling him onto her. His hands placed onto her hips, Vegeta smirked a bit through their kiss.

Letting loose of his head, Bulma brought her hands to rest onto his shoulders. The Princes' hands crept under her dress, (I almost put 'under his dress' oo;) and his strong and fairly large hand gripped her upper thigh. Bulma could feel the lust in him and pressed her chest firmly up and against his by arching her back..

-----

"Erm.." Melina muffled as she could sense the ki rising in both Vegeta and Bulma. "Some low life human can impress the Prince of Saiyans! It's so fucking stupid.." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat criss-cross in the air as she hovered over a patch of dirt outside the palace. "i know what to do.." She smiled widely.

Her pearly white teeth reflected the moon's light and gleamed in the night. Her long brown hair flowed in the faint wind. Her tail wagged back and forth as her plan made her excited. Her black sweatpants snugged her legs tightly as the black tank-top hung loose on her chest and stomach. Looking down at her chest she snorted at what Bulma's remark was. "Hmmp.. Stupid blue headed girl.. I hate her so fucking bad.." But even Melina had to admit that her chest wan't exactly the type to catch a man's eye.

-----

A few hours later, Bulma and Vegeta were in bed sound asleep snuggled up to each other. Poking her head in, she gagged at the sight of Bulma up against 'her' man. Melina caught her breath and walked over to the bed. Shoving Vegeta a bit to the side, he groaned and tightened his grip around his lovers waist. Again she pushed him, then he turned over to face her with foggy eyesight. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He demanded

"Shh." She said putting her fingers to her lips. "Come with me." She urged. Vegeta growled and got out of bed to follow her in his pale blue boxers and white wife beater.

"What?" He demanded. "What in the world do you want with me at.." He looked at the clock and back to her, rubbing his right eye. "At 3:45 in the morning!"

"You'll see. I only want to have a few drinks and talk." A grin came to her as she said this. Vegeta reconsidered it. Only because he knows that he's much stronger than her. So if she tried to kill him, he could easily counter attack. Before they left, Melina grabbed something off of the dresser with a mysterious smirk.

"Whatever." He followed her to the bar a few doors down. The place was empty besides them, the bartender and two other people. Sitting at the bar, Melina smiled.

"What'll you have?" She asked him curiously.

"... Strawberry daiquiri sounds good. But without the alcohol." Vegeta replied still groggy.

Leaning over the bar she looekd at the bartender. "Give him about thirty shots of Tequila in there. I need him drunk.. King's orders." He nodded and went to fix them the drink.

"So.." She began, "I'm sorry about before. I suppose everyone changes over seven years."

"Yes.. People do. As well as their tastes in women." He snapped.

Melina scowled at him for a moment but maintained control and looked at the bar then back to Vegeta. "Well, what have you been doing over these years?"

"Nothing that'll interest you." Vegeta barked. However he did want to know one thing, "How'd you escape?" He asked. The tender came back with the drinks. A giant one liter glass filled with cold strawberry daiquiri and a few spoons of whipped cream ontop. (Yummy.. I'll make me one of those later. Lol.)

"Well.." She said sipping her drink. "Easily really. After you left I had a feeling something was wrong. Instead of telling anyone I just decided to high tail it outta there. No way I was going to explode with the planet." She sipped her drink again. She was a bit surprised to see that Vegeta gulped down his drink already.

"Hm.. That was sweet." Vegeta said licking his lips. "Another." He demanded. And another one was made. -Yes.. That's it, drink all the lovely made drink.. You'll love it afterwards..-

"So yeah.." She finished.

There was silence for another twenty minutes. Vegeta went through Five glasses already and was finding himself hard to sit up. "Yes.. That's it." She said quietly. "Do you want to go to bed now?" She asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah." He said light-headed.

"Allow me to guide you." She said with a devilish grin. The Prince stood up from the seat and blinked his eyes a few times. He groaned feeling a great headache coming over him. Melina linked her arm with his and guided him to 'his' room. But instead, that grin held on Melina's lips as she took him to _her_ room.

Vegeta walked in and groaned from the powerful headache, then collapsed onto the bed. He knew the bed seemed different, but he didn't really care. Closing his eyes, he yawned and faded to a light doze.

Melina, being as quiet as a mouse, smiled sweetly and took the object that she stole from Bulma's dresser and inhaled the flowery scent. "Yes.. This will be fun." She whispered, spraying the purfume onto her neck and arms. Setting it down, she crept over to the bed and gazed at her once lover.

He lay there silently. For once he wasn't snoring. Touching his arm lightly, she smiled as she saw him move a bit. "Vegeta.." Melina said in the same high-pitched voice as Bulma did. "Hey, wake up honey.." He half opened his eyes, but couldn't see a thing.

"B-Bulma?" He said with a yawn following. "What do you need?"

"I need.. You." Melina lightly touched his face, which threw the prince off guard. But Vegeta gently held her hand in his and nodded his head.

"Two times is better than one.." The saiyan said, still quite drunk. Softly, Melina climbed ontop of Vegeta and began to kiss his forehead, then his eyelids, his nose then soon his lips. The half-drunk and half-asleep Vegeta smiled as he closed his eyes and allowed his 'lover' to do the pleasure.

He did notice, however, that her chest was different.. and her skin was a bit more rough. But what did he care? Minor differences was alright for him, this was his lover after all. He really didn't care. The scent of flowers filled his nostrils as he happily gave pleasure back to her.

Moans escaped Melinas lips as his strong hands explored her body and carefully rubbed her most sensitive areas. Their noises were very loud. The few people who walked by in the hallway laughed as they heard this.

One story direct;y below Melina's room, Bulma tossed a bit in the bed. She wasn't a heavy sleeper at all. If someone was waving a hand across her face, she could sense it and awake. And here, she heard a bit of thudding sounds. Groaning, she flipped onto her right side and opened her eyes a bit. "Vegeta..?"

Noticing he wasn't there, Bulma sat up and looked around. "Vegeta?" She said a bit louder now. The woman stood up and checked the bathroom but he wasn't there. Walking out of the room, she noticed that the thudding grew louder. "What in the world.." She saw a man walk by and stopped him. "What's that noise?"

"Huh? Oh, two people are going at it. I think the female had brown hair, with green eyes. She was pretty powerful for a female. Then the guy had enormous hair on his head an-"

"That's enough," Bulma said, cutting him off as her anger rose. "Thank you, sir."

Y-You're welcome." He said eyeing her mysteriously. "Let me guess, your man is that guy, huh."

Bulma nodded, with anger. "Yeah.. Or was."

"I see. I'm sorry about this. Do you want me to guide you to the room?" The tall, red haired man suggested.

"Yes, if you could. Thank you." Bulma said trying to fight the tears.

"Hey, it'll be okay." The man said, his glowing silver eyes dancing happily into hers. Bulma nodded, looking down. He placed his index finger under her chin and rose her head. "I promise. Maybe it's not what we think, ya know?" Bulma noticed his australian accent.

Smiling, Bulma ran her finger under her nose and nodded. "Hopefully not.."

"By the way, I'm Anthony. You are?"

"Bulma." She said quickly.

"Ah, okay. Come on, I'll show you the room." Bulma looked up at this man a few times and smiled at how kind he was. He was enormous! In height wise, I mean. Standing at least 6'5. Muscles at every corner of his body. He looked more muscular than Vegeta himself!

"Thank you." The blue eyed goddess said as they got onto the next floor.

"Anytime. I'm happy to help those who need it." He smiled widely, flashing his pearly white teeth. Bulma smiled too, but dropped it as soon as she heard the noises again. "This room here."

"Thanks again." Bulma waved as Anthony left. Placing a hand on the knob, Bulma stopped for a second but then pursued on. Throwing the door open, she growled as tears ran down her face. "VEGETA!" She shouted as she saw her lover was about to enter his member into Melina's treasure. Stopping, the Prince looked behind him, fully awake now from her screech.

"W-what in Nameks name.."

"Vegeta! How could you! I thought you loved me.. but it was all a lie! That's all you are! Nothing but a lie! I hate you! God, you always mess with my feelings!" The blue haired beauty said outraged. Melina laughed and looked at Vegeta.

"She an imposter, Vegeta. I'm Bulma." She said. Bulma stood at the door a bit confused. Looking to the left, she turned on the light. The saiyan winced his eyes a bit.

"What?" He said confused.

"Vegeta.. I thought you loved me. I don't see where this came into your head where it's okay to cheat on your lover. I guess I was wrong about you." Lowering her head, she quietly drew in deep breaths to keep her stable.

"B-Bulma? If you're there, then who's.." Vegeta, now fully aware of things growled furiously as he saw the woman he was pleasuring. "MELINA." The prince roared. "You convinced me that you were Bulma! By putting on her purfume and getting me drunk!" Putting his clothing back on Vegeta wasn't pelased at all. "Bulma, this woman fooled me! She was acting like you! She got me out of bed earlier and said she wanted to talk. So I did! Then she gets me drunk, puts on your flower scent and takes me here acting like you!"

"Oh yeah, sure! Because you're SO BLIND to tell the difference between us!"

"I was drunk! Please believe me, Bulma!"

His desprate words triggered in Bulmas head. She had never heard him say please before. And not even in this situation. And now that Bulma thought about it, Melina would do something like that to fool Vegeta because she still loved him. "Okay.. I believe you, Vegeta. I should've believed you in the first place." She said, smiling.

"Don't think you're going anywhere, melina. Your time here is done. I gave you chances, and you ignored them. You dug your own grave here." The Prince roared, as he gripped onto her before she could leave.

"Let me go.." Melina said with a growl.

"HAHA, you're funny." Bulma said sarcastically. "Vegeta, hold her down so I can at least get a few licks in." Vegeta did so and Bulma smiled greatly. "This will be fun.."

Pulling her left arm back, Bulma grinned as she tightened her fists and launched it to Melina's nose. The bone of Bulma's hand collided into the saiyans nose. The human heard a cracking noise, and Melina cried out like a dog. Vegeta was surprised at Bulma's power and smirked as he watched this. A few more times, the Briefs daughter threw her fists furiously into the woman's face, blackening her eyes, busting her jaw and breaking her nose.

"You finish this, Vegeta. I'm through."

"I'd be happy to.." Turning Melina around, he saw how beat up she was and laughed. "You're all injured by a human. Pretty funny.." without another word, Vegeta gripped her neck with both hands, held her off the ground and twisted her neck counter clockwise, hearing multiple cracks in her flesh and bones. Melina struggled for a moment, then stopped moving all together.

Vegeta could sense that her ki was no longer there. She was gone. And for good. Bulma looked at Vegeta, and he looked back at her. They smiled and Vegeta's lover leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist, as she snuggled to his chest. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Bulma.. And I love you too." The Prince of Saiyans placed his hands onto her shoulders and hugged her close to him. The human looked up at him and smiled, and Vegeta looked back at his lover with a kind, loving expression. His eyes lit up with compassion as he stared into the eyes of his beauty.

She looked back with her orbs glittering with happiness. "Can we go home now..?" Bulma asked, tapping her index finger ontop of the Prince's chest.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm through. Actually, I'd prefer handling that annoying voice of your mother than stay here on this wasteland."

Bulma and her Prince took off into the dark, mysterious sky heading their way back to Chucks' 'palace'. A rather large yawn suddenly made its way to the Brief's daughter. This made her lover yawn as well, and he kissed her atop her blue head with a small smile.

Within a few minutes, the two were already at their destination. Once on the ground, chills ran down Bulma's spine as she remembered the horrible chain of events that ocurred just a few days ago. Vegeta opened the double doors and looked around.

Nothing was there, but the horrible stench of rotten flesh still polluted the air. The two stood there for a moment in silence. The sound was still, just about as still as a star glistening in the night sky. That is, until a sharp sound was made. The two recognized it as well.

"Well, it seems as though you both have returned for your ship, correct? Well, just as promised, it's ready. This way, come." The fat greasy man appeared out of the shadows and began his way to the other side of the room with another door.

With the love birds close behind, Vegeta's right eye twitched and he leered at the man in front of him. "If this is another trap, Chuck, you'll be in for it. You're lucky I even showed you mercy in the first place."

"Rest assure, Vegeta, this is no trap. Your ship is as good as new." He said with a wheezy chuckle.

Bulma stuck close to Vegeta, wrapping her small arms around his left, strong arm. "Yuck, the sooner we get out of here, the better."

The three walked the rest of the way in silence. But finally, once out in the atrium, there stood the Capsule Corp. machine. The two didn't hesitate a moment and quickly hurried their way in.

"Tata, you two. Be sure to visit again.." Chuck said with an odd grin. Once the human and saiyan departed, Chuck watched them go with a grin. "But be well aware.. That you will come to see me again. If not this time.. Then your children will. Heh heh.." The man laughed histerically as the ship disappeared into space.

The End.. For now, at least.

------------

A/n: NEW ENDING! Whoo! Well, it sounds as if there shall be a sequel! Comment pleassseeeeeee. I'm willing to hear any reviews, good or bad. Hope you guys are ready for the next story! ;) Lata!


End file.
